A Fairy's Soul
by WritingSoul
Summary: While collecting a witches soul, Maka uses magic! But Why? With Fairy Tail coming to the DWMA, Who knows what could happen! And the blue flying cat will be happy to let you know who liikkees each other. NaLu, Gruvia, Gale, RoWen, Jerza Miraxus, SoMa and Black Star X Tsubaki.
1. She used magic?

_**Maka's P.O.V.**_

"This was it. The one witches soul we needed. I would defeat this witch. I was going to make soul a death scythe, no matter what.

"Soul transform!" I commanded, shutting my eyes tightly. I felt my heart thumping against my chest, and I calmed myself down. Being excited wouldn't help me at all right now.

We were in for a rough battle, and I need focus more than anything.

I felt Soul land in the palms of my hands, and I let out a breath, opening my eyes.

Smirking, the witch released a pillar of fire right next to us. I dodged to the side, taking in her appearance.

She was older, but looked fairly young. I knew she had to be at least 60, but she looked more like she was 40. I guess there's only so much plastic surgery can do. She had a figure that made her look like a barbie doll, perfect proportions, and her hair was a fire red color. Her eyes were a deep, muddy green, and she wore a black dress that reached her ankles, and was strapless.

I ran up, swinging Soul with my arm. I held her gaze, as her face contorted in pain.

The witch cried out in pain before ripping soul out of her back and scorching the blade. He fell out of my hands and I jumped back, doing a flip and using my hands to push myself up.

Soul skittered across the floor and turned back into his human form, coughing and holding his chest.

I looked over to Soul, and noticed that the witch was still attacking. If she hit him again, he would be seriously injured.

Faster than I thought humanly possible, I ran over to him, doing flips to dodge the witches attacks.

He transformed again, giving me a signal to go on while he was still hurt.

After synchronizing our wavelengths, we launched witch hunter at the witch. She froze for a moment, but regained her strength quickly. My body still moved, relying on muscle memory, but I was transported inside my own head, a place where it was completely white, little clouds dancing around me.

That isn't going to defeat her, you know." A little old man said.

He turned to face me.

"I'm Makarov. Now, do you have any idea why this woman is the strongest witch? Why even your mother couldn't defeat her?" he questioned me. I was shocked at the mention of my mother, but I brushed it aside.

"I'm Maka. And no, But she has magical healing regeneration." I stated firmly.

"It's because, you have to use magic, Maka."

"And why would I do that?! I would be a witch." I shouted.

"No, witches only use dark magic. Made for evil purposes, not good ones." Makarov stated, expression turning grim.

"But still-" I objected, but he cut me off.

"Listen Maka, Your mother didn't listen to me either. But if you do not use your magic now, Soul will die. I will be here for the rest of the battle. If you choose to use your magic, Chant "Oh great fairies, I need your help." And I will give you further instruction. Now you are going back to the battle, choose wisely, Maka" Makarov gave me a small smile as he vanished and I was placed back in control of my body.

I woke up and rose to my feet. The witch was about to launch her most powerful attack on me.

Soul transformed into his human form and, stood in front of me, ready to take the hit. I felt tears well up in the corner of my eyes. He was going to die if he took that hit.

I wiped my eyes, resolve clear in them.

Soul wouldn't take this hit. Not again. Not for me. I could feel resolve settle inside my heart. I would do this, even if it made me a witch.

"Oh great fairies, I need your help." I chanted.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and 4 keys appeared, 1 being silver and the other 3 being platinum. I reached out and grabbed them. The attack was about to hit.

"Summon them, my girl. Think about it, what are they called." Makarov spoke to me. I had no idea where his voice was coming from, nor did I care at the moment.

I thought about it for about a second before I pushed Soul behind me and began to summon them.

"Open Gate of the Fire dragon slayer, Natsu!"

"Open Gate of the Celestial Mage , Lucy!"

"Open Gate of the Sky dragon Slayer: Wendy!"

"Open Gate of the twin swords: Blossom!"

Natsu ate the fire while Lucy called some of her spirits out and I turned to Wendy.

"Can you heal?" I asked her

"Yes." she answered.

"Can you go heal the white haired guy for me?" I asked

She nodded and ran over to Soul and placed her hands on his stomach, healing him.

I grabbed the two black katanas and ran to the witch. Natsu followed me, seeming to read what I was thinking.

I swung at her, hitting her and grunting. She screamed out in agony and Natsu attacked.

"Fire dragons Iron fist!" He chanted, summoning some fire that coated his fist. I looked over to where Wendy was. She nodded at me, and I ran over to Soul.

"Soul, listen, I need you to calm down, and transform. I honestly have no idea how I'm doing this either, but it'll we okay, we'll be okay, alright?" I soothed.  
He nodded, and I felt his soul calm down.

I ran over to Wendy and whispered directions into her ear.

The twin swords disappeared, and I held Soul securely in my hands.

He smiled through the blade at me. We synchronized our soul wavelengths and performed witch hunter one last time.

"Soul resonance: Witch hunter!" We both shouted. As the blade was released, I signaled Wendy.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" she chanted, a vortex of wind coming out of her mouth.

The Sky Dragon's roar and Witch hunter combined and the witch screamed once more in agony before dying, and leaving a soul behind.

"Thanks guys. You can go back." I smiled greatfully at them, feeling that this wouldn't be last time we met.

They all vanished into thin air, and I looked at Soul.

"So? Are you gonna eat it?" I questioned.

He nodded before going over to the witches soul and eating it.

(In Lord death's office)

Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Professor Stein couldn't believe what they were seeing through the mirror.

"Maka's.. a... witch?"Liz choked out.

Tsubaki shook her head. "No...She told Soul she wasn't, plus she would've tried to kill Soul by now."

Lord death chuckled. "It seems as though Maka's become a mage."

"What in the hell is a mage?" Black*Star asked

"Ah, A mage is a person who uses magic..but not evil magic like the witches. Looks like I'm calling Fairy Tail over for a chat." He hummed.

"And you all are going to learn magic" He said with a playful glint in his eye. Lord death pulled out a crystal ball. A key pad appeared and he started to push numbers on the keypad.

"Who the hell is Fairy Tail!" Black star screeched.

Well if you wait five seconds, you'll find out!" Kid exclaimed.

A woman with platinum hair appeared onscreen.

"Hello this is Fairy Tail, What can we do for you?" She spoke.

"Why, Mira don't you remember me?" Lord Death asked playfully.

Mira giggled. "Oh, Lord Death! Hi! How have you been? I haven't seen you since before Tenrou, I don't think." She answered thoughtfully.

"Good my dear, Can I speak to Makarov?" He responded.

"Sure! Let me bring this to him!" She walked up to the office with the crystal ball following behind her.

Mira knocked on the door. "Master! We have an important caller."

"Come in Mira!" Master Makarov said from behind the door.

She walked in. "Here you go." She said setting the ball down on his desk. They all heard the sound of a door clicking shut, and heels walking back downstairs as Lord Death and the little old man on screen.

"Why Heloooo Makarov! Been a while hasn't it?" Lord death asked.

"Oh, hello Lord death! I assume you are calling about Maka and the Soul boy hmm?" He asked, taking a sip of his beer. He continued, not waiting for answer. "Well, they'll be safe on their way back, I had Mavis make a Fairy Sphere around them, anyone that is able to read souls will notice it."

Everyone looked towards Stein.

"There is something protecting them." He confirmed

"Ah, good. Well we need you to pay a visit to the DWMA, We can catch up and the kids can learn from each other." He suggested.

Makarov's face brightened. "I'll be able to stay for a couple of days, I trust that I can leave you with the kids?"

"Sure." Lord Death agreed, nodding his head.

"Okay. I'm going to bring a couple different people, all qualified enough to help the others learn magic."

The weapons and miesters were confused. They were learning magic?

"We should be up there tomorrow night." Makarov mentioned.

"Alrighty, say, when will the two love birds be back?" Lord Death asked.

Laughs and giggles erupted in the room.

"About 15 minutes." Makarov answered.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Lord death said before canceling the call.

Meanwhile with Soul and Maka

"Are you okay Maka?" Soul asked, concerned for his meister.

I'm fine, I'm fine, just a little confused." She said.

They were on his motorcycle. She had her arms around his waist, It felt good, but she wouldn't ever tell him that.

The motorcycle stopped and they both hopped off. They both entered the building and went to lord deaths office.

They entered, only to find everyone staring at them.  
"Congratulations! I can now promote soul to a Death Scythe!" Lord Death cheered.

Lord death went over to Soul and touched his forehead, while mumbling something. He took his hand off of Souls forehead.

"Soul transform."

Soul transformed into a scythe, It looked just like the one her mother had made, except souls had red and black stripes. Maybe the shape of the blade was a family thing? The red glittered in sunset light.

"Okay you can become a human again." Maka said, throwing him up into the air.

She turned to Lord death. "So, do you know anything about the summoning spell I did earlier, Lord death?" Maka asked, hearing Soul land behind her.

He nodded."That little old man you met up with was Makarov, my old friend. You are not a witch but a mage. Mages are good people. You will be learning more magic from them."

Maka nodded, not to pleased with the situation, but if Lord Death said they were good people, then they probably were. . They all chatted with Lord death for a bit.

Maka yawned. "We need to get home, we have work tomorrow."

Soul nodded. "Let's go."

"Bye guys!" Maka called, walking out of the door.

"Pfffttt, Love birds." Black Star said as soon as they left. The room exploded into laughter once again.

They all retired to their rooms shortly after, because tomorrow would surely be tiring.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my first soul eater crossover fanfic, so I hope you like it! Please Favorite Follow and review!**


	2. Meeting Fairy Tail!

_**A Fairy's soul chapter 2**_

_**Meeting Fairy Tail**_

* * *

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been that active. -_-**_

**_Review Replies!  
_**

**_ Chara. beats 90: Thank you! I love your profile pic!_**

**_Indigo: I'll keep going!_**

**_NaLusBiggestFan: Thank you!_**

**_ShadowCatMage: Thanks! I will!_**

* * *

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

"Lucy!" Mirajane called

I walked over to her. "Yes Mira?" I said

"Master needs to see us up in his office, I wonder what he needs"

I nodded and we walked up to Master's office. We met with Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Levy

"Hey guys!" I said as I waved.

"Why are you guys here?" Gray asked.

"Well, dipshit, we're going to the moon and wanted to ask if we could take you." I repiled with a smirk, sarcastically.

Everyone exploded into laughter. Even Erza giggled!

I rolled my eyes. "I mean what did you think I was going to say?"

Gray shrugged.

Mira went up to the door and knocked on it. "MASTER! We're all here!"

"Come in!" Said a muffled voice behind the door.

"About time you open the door." I mumbled as I walked in. I was soon met with the hard surface of erza's metal suit/Armour piece thing. "Ow, what the h-" Then my eyes saw who erza was looking at. "Oh hi Jellal!" I squeaked.

"Gramps, what did you want?" Laxus asked, after everyone had recovered from the shock.

"Ah, shut the door first." Gray did, because he was closest. "Well an old friend of mine called me today. Laxus, Natsu, Erza, Mira, Gray, You remember Lord Death right?" They all nodded. "Lord death is a long time friend of mine, and he runs a academy called the DWMA, (Death Weapon Mister Academy) And he wants you to teach a select few. I will be staying for a couple of days but the rest of you will be staying over there for two weeks, and then they are coming back here to train." He explained.

"Okay, When do we leave?" Wendy asked timidly.

"20 minutes. Go pack and be ready to leave." Makarov said sternly.

"Right!" Everyone scrambled out of his office,

20 minutes later.

Lucy P.O.V.

I was ready and outside my apartment waiting for the gang to pick me up.

I put my Ipod on shuffle and started to sing along.

.

**Misery Business- Paramore.**

**_I'm in the business of misery,_**

**_Let's take it from the top,_**

**_She's got a body like an hourglass,_**

**_it's ticking like a clock,_**

**_it's a matter of time before we all run out._**

**_When I thought he was mine,_**

**_she caught him by the mouth,_**

**_I waited eight long months,_**

**_she finally set him free_**

**_I told- _**

I was cut off by a loud honk at looked up to see a school bus pull up. I picked up my bags and started to sing along to the chorus.

_**Woah, I never meant to brag**_

**_but I got him where i want him now_**

**_Woah It was never my intention to brag,_**

**_But I got him where I want him now._**

**_And god does feel so good,_**

**_cause got him where i want him now_**

**_And if you could then you know would _**

**_cause god it just feels so,_**

**_it just feels so good._**

**_I_** boarded the bus and we were off,

The bus looked like your regular school bus but it had a spell put on it so that when you picked your seat, the bus changed to fit your needs.

In a couple of hours, we were at the DWMA. It was a strange looking building, and symmetrical. It had red spikes coming out either side and a cartoon skull in the middle of the building. I thought everything looked awesome!

We walked in and Master gave us directions to Lord Death's office.

When we got in the room, I stared at everything in awe. It had windows, and on the walls the clouds moved! It was amazing.

But what i liked the most is the huge mirror.

Lord Death was a weird man, but Lucy liked him nonetheless.

He chatted with us for a bit about how magic worked over here.

"Well Fairy Tail, I should tell you about why you are here hm?" Lord Death asked.

"Nope, I think I know." I said standing up. They all looked at me with shock evident on their faces.

"Well I was doing some observing and I noticed a group of students who looked worried about something. I heard one of the girls murmur, "Is that Fairy Tail? I've never seen them before." I pondered over the situation before we started chatting with lord Death. When he mentioned that no one knew who Fairy Tail was, I came to a conclusion. One of your students used magic. The reason he called us here is because he wanted us to train a select few in magic." She explained and turned to Lord Death who was clearly shocked.

"Am I right?" She questioned, raising a slender eyebrow.

"Right on target!" Lord Death exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up.

Just then the students from the DWMA walked in.

One had her ash-blonde hair pulled back in to two pig tails. She wore a trench coat, a academy outfit and boots.

The boy standing next to her had his pure white hair pulled back in a headband and had a leather jacket on with jeans and a orange undershirt. _"Nice sneakers" _She thought.

Next to him was another guy, He had electric blue hair and some sort of ninja outfit on. She sweatdropped.

The girl that was standing next to him had her long blue hair tied up in a high ponytail, and had a cream colored dress on.

Next to her was a kid who had jet black hair and 3 white stripes on one side of his hair, he had a suit and rings on.

Beside him where two girls, they looked like sisters.

The person on his left had long darker hair and wore a pair of jeans cowboy boots and a white jacket along with a red undershirt and a white tie. the shirt only covered part of her neck and covered her breasts, then it stopped. A cowboy hat was on top of her head.

The girl on his right had way shorter hair and also looked more carefree. She wore the same outfit as her sister.

"Hello I'm Lucy!" I said as I waved.

"This is Natsu, Gray, Laxus and Jellal." I said as gestured to each one of them. Everyone smiled and waved except for Laxus who grunted.

"Over here is Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia and Erza." I introduced. Everyone either smiled and waved or said hello. Except for gajeel who grunted.

"And over here is Romeo and Wendy along with Happy, Charla and Panterlilly." They all smiled and introduced themselves.

The ash blonde went first. "I'm Maka. And this is my partner Soul." She said introducing the both of them. Mira's eyes brightened and she got that Matchmaker Glint in her eye.

"I'M BLACK STAR THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" He bellowed as he chuckled.

"I'm Tsubaki, Sorry if Black Star causes you trouble." She said.

"I'm Death the kid, and these are mt partners Liz and Patty." He said, He then looked at me in horror.

"Your hair is not symmetrical" He gasped ripping out my side pony tail.

All of the other fairy Tail members besides master, Erza and Mirajane. Looked at him with a do-you-know-how-bad-you-just-screwed up look.

Lucy looked at him with rage in her eyes and said "You. just. touched. my. hair." Kid looked at her lwith a I-DO-NOT CARE look on his face.

"Liz, Patty, You wouldn't mind if I-"

"Nope He deserves it!" They both chimed.

Lucy brought her foot back and-

" LUCY KICK!" She shouted, sending kid flying.

"Now, we're gonna tell you who you are best suited to learn magic from. Each of you will be learning 2 types of magic."

"So: Maka is going to learn, Celestial Magic and Re-quip magic." Lord Death announced. The two girls nodded before going over to maka and Dragging her to sit with them.

"Soul is learning: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Iron Dragon slayer Magic." Natsu and Gajeel glared at eachother and Natsu went over and got soul, And they sat with gajeel."

"Black Star is learning: Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic and Iron Dragon Slayer Magic." Black Star went over and sat with soul and soon enough, laxus came over.

"Tsubaki is learning : Sky Dragon Slayer magic and Heavenly Body." Wendy walked over to Tsubaki, grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Tsubaki smilied back and Wendy led her over to Jellal. They plopped down.

"Liz and Patty are learning: Satan Soul and Water Magic." Mirajane waved the girls over, her and Juvia were already sitting together.

"Kid: You are learning Solid Script and Ice make magic." Gray walked over to kid said hey and led him to where levy was sitting.

Now; Get to know the people you are going to be working with." Makarov ordered.

-With Maka, Erza and Lucy-

Maka felt slightly nervous.

"You don't have to be scared of us. We don't bite." Lucy said giggling.

Maka looked up surprised. "How did you know that?"

Lucy smiled. "Because you're a good person, I can tell that much."

Maka smiled back, she felt at ease now.

"So," Erza began "Tell us about yourself."

Maka began explaining everything to them, Family issues, EVERYTHING.

...Except Her feelings for soul.

"Lord Death told me that you were the one who used magic the other day, was it summoning?" Lucy said

Maka nodded. "I pulled out a key and began summoning them one by one, one looked like you, another like natsu and the last one like wendy.

"Interesting," Lucy said rubing her chin.

"Me and Erza are going to show you a practice battle okay?" Lucy asked

Maka nodded, "Okay"

The little group walked outside and stood in a big field.

"Begin!" Maka shouted.

Lucy might have looked weak on the outside, but she was probably equal to Natsu and Erza's Power.

"Open Gate of the enchantress: Star!"

A girl with pink hair popped up and started to enchant Lucy with a Magic Regeneration Spell.

Lucy took out an Ipod and put her earbuds in.

A song started to play.

_**Alex Clare ~ Too close**_

"Open, Gate Of the Galaxy Twin swords,: Galaxya!"

Two swords appeared, They looked like the galaxy and showed the sun every once in a while.

**_(Instrumental)_**

**_S_**tar left. Lucy began her attack.

She took he two swords and began too run, Fast, So fast that it seemed like she disappeared.

Erza changed into her flight Armour and ran for Lucy. She had two skinny metal swords.

Lucy smirked. The she went in for the kill.

_**You know I'm not one, To break promises.**_

"Celestial Arrows!" She shouted. 10 arrows shot out of her sword and 1 pierced erza's shoulder.

**_I don't wanna hurt you but I need to breathe._**

Erza was the next to strike. She requipped into her Heaven's wheel and shot 10 Swords at Lucy.

**_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend_**

Lucy dodged and went up to Erza. They had a good sword fight where all you saw was 2 flashes of red and there's something inside that I need to release.

_**Which way is right, which way is wrong,**_  
_**How do I say that I need to move on?**_  
_**You know WE'RE HEADING SEPARATE ways.**_

Eventually, Erza and Lucy collasped on the ground, right next to each other.

Maka ran over to them, "Are you guys okay? She asked worriedly.

We're fine!" Lucy assured. Then she had bright Idea "How about we go get the other girls and we can go get some food? I'm starved!"

"Sounds good!" Maka said.

And with that they walked in got the rest of the girls, and left.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done ^_^**


	3. The Devil Mirajane at Lunch!

**Hey guys! I just finished some youtube videos and Now here I am!**  
**I would like to thank all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome! And I just got Super Smash Bros. 4 for the Wii U :3 **

.  
_**Review Replies!**_

_ 90: _ **I'm glad! Thanks! :D**

_Guest: _ **Thank you! ^_^**

_Demigod of Nyx: _** Thank you! Is your Username a Percy Jackson reference? **

_leeksandbannasaddict: _** Hmm, There might be drama. Thank you!**

_Midna18 _ **Thank you! Is your username a Legend of Zelda Reference? **

* * *

**A Fairy's Soul Chapter 3**  
**Mirajane the Devil at Lunch!**

**Maka P.O.V.**

That battle was amazing! I would love to learn that type of Magic!

We were talking about where to go for lunch when we saw Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Kid, Soul, and Black Star about to fight. All three of us looked at each other and then back at the boys. We Marched over to them and Stood behind Kid, Soul and Black Star. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel Cowered in Fear.

"Too scared to fight us?" Soul Taunted.

I grabbed my trusty encyclopedia and Smashed it into his head. Kid and Black star whipped around a little too late. I had already grabbed my other hardcover book and smashed their heads in with them. We each picked up one of the Maka-Chopped boys and tied them to a chair.

I went over to the other three and stood in front of them.

"Maka! Let's handle these fools once we get back and we should let Mira have her fun with them." Lucy Shouted.

I nodded. I walked over to the group of girls. "Wanna go eat?" I asked them.

They all nodded and we walked out of the room.

**On The way.**

**W**e were walking down the street trying to find somewhere to eat when I saw a poster for a restaurant that had just opened and was supposed to have a celebrity perfroming.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, beckoning them over to me. They came over and looked at the poster.

Lucy gave me a thumbs up. "Let's go!"

**At the restaurant**

When we walked in and sat down. Our waiter gave us each a menu and we ordered. We were chatting and were about halfway through our drinks when the manager walked onstage. Everyone was there just not the vocalists.

"Excuse me." He said in a rich, deep voice that any woman would love. He was at least 6 ft and he had shaggy brown hair with purple eyes. the wore Black pants and a blue T-shirt.

"We are deeply sorry but the vocalists of Paramore couldn't be here this afternoon." He announced sadly. I was a little sad, Paramore is my favorite band And I would have loved to watch them perform.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I walked over to the stage. I looked back and saw everyone staring at me.

"Sir?" I asked as he exited the stage.

"Yes mam?" He answered.

"Would it be okay if I performed? I wouldn't want all the hard work of setting up the stage and getting the other members of the band here to go to waste." I asked.

He looked at me with gratitude in purple eyes and shook his head.

He took me up to the stage where I met the band. They showed me what songs to perform.

He picked up the mic, "Excuse me, It seems we have a change in plans, we have someone else to perform for the vocalist." This caught everyone's attention.

"Please welcome Lucy Heartfillia!" He said stepping out from in front of me. I took the mic from him and Started to sing. I noticed that almost everyone had started to talk again, not expecting what happened next.

**Still into you. **

**Paramore **

**(Lucy - Bold **Actions - Print.)

_ (Instrumental)_

I picked up the mic and began to sing.

**Can't count the years on one hand**

**That we've been together**

I winked at the crowd who had now fell silent.  
**I need the other one to hold you**  
**Make you feel, make you feel better**

I jumped off stage and started to walk around while I waved my finger in the air.

**It's not a walk in the park**  
**To love each other**

I skipped over to a table where a couple sat and gave them a wink. They both blushed and smiled at me.  
**But when our fingers interlock,**  
**Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it**  
**'Cause after all this time I'm still into you.**

I walked over to my table and winked at the group.

**I should be over all the butterflies**  
**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**  
**And baby even on our worst nights**  
**I'm into you (I'm into you)**

I hopped back on stage and started to sway my hips to the rythm.

**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**  
**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**  
**Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you**

**Recount the night that**  
**I first met your mother**

I tapped my chin.  
**And on the drive back to my house**  
**I told you that, I told you that I loved ya**

**You felt the weight of the world**  
**Fall off your shoulder**

I slumped down and then stood up again.  
**And to your favorite song**  
**We sang along to the start of forever**  
**And after all this time I'm still into you**

I closed my eyes and paused.

**I should be over all the butterflies**  
**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**

A smile played along my lips as I opened my eyes that glowed with celestial magic  
**And baby even on our worst nights**  
**I'm into you (I'm into you)**  
**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**

I stuck my hand out in a driving fashion  
**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**  
**Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you**

**Some things just, some things just make sense**  
**And one of those is you and I (Hey)**

I jumped around from place to place onstage

**Some things just, some things just make sense**  
**And even after all this time (Hey)**

I closed my eyes as I prepared to hold the note.

**I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by**  
**That I'm not into you**

My eyes flew open as I sung the chorus

**I should be over all the butterflies**  
**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**  
**And baby even on our worst nights**  
**I'm into you (I'm into you)**  
**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**

I jumped offstage and went over to my table where I sat down for a second before getting up again

**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**  
**Yeah, after all this time**  
**I'm still into you**  
**I'm still into you**  
**I'm still into you**

I jumped up onstage and put the mic up on the stand. I went and sat down. And everyone stared at me.

"So..Who knew Lucy could sing like that?" Maka said, Trying to lighten up the mood.

"Natsu Knows." I murmured, blushing.

Of course Mira and Liz picked it up with their supersonic hearing.

"Oh really?" They asked, looking at each other.

I groaned.

"Guys what'd she say?" Tsubaki asked.

Crap. I was in for it now.

They each took turns whispering the name I had murmured until it got back to me and they turned to me with knowing smirks on their faces.

"Don't eve-"

"Sleepover at my house!" Maka declared.

"But doesn't soul live with you?" Liz asked, raising a slender eyebrow.

Me, Erza, Mira, Juvia, and Levy blushed.

"Why are you guys-" Maka questioned, but stopped and blushed when she figured out what we were suggesting "NO! It's not like that. We just live in the same house, we have separate rooms...and beds." She said shaking her head.

"Ohh." I said.

"Liz, I can just kick him out of the house, he needs a night with the guys anyway." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

We ate the rest of our lunch while we were chatting.

"Maka..Didn't you say your parents are divorced and that you didn't like your dad?" I asked staring straight at her.

"Yes, I hate his stupid playboy guts." Maka answered.

My gaze softened, "Maka, I know you may not like him now but please, try to forgive him. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

"What mistake did you make?" She asked. Clearly annoyed that I was bringing up the topic.

"When I was very little, my mother died," I paused trying to steady my breath "My father turned cold, only focused on his work, He even forgot my birthday. I ran away and Joined Fairy Tail when I was older, and he sent his goons after me which resulted in Levy getting hurt, and myself, Not to mention the guild. Then he comes and asks me for money. I was so mad. I told him to never talk to me again. When we got stuck on an Island , in a barrier, for 7 years, He died. But when I came back, he had sent me a birthday present for every year I was gone. I never saw him again." I said recounting all the events.

"Just try, forgive what he's done, okay?" I asked.

Maka, Tsubaki and Liz's Eyes were wide.

Maka nodded and we left.

"I wonder what the boys are doing." I thought aloud.

Meanwhile with the boys. (When the girls left.)

"Damn. That Maka chick was scary as-" Gajeel stated, Jellal cut him off before he could curse.

"Children!" He said.

Gajeel groaned.

Three groans emanated from the chairs. We all turned around to see Soul, Kid and Black Star waking up.

"Damn." Kid started

"That" Black star cut in.

"Woman" Soul finished. He turned his arm into a blade and cut the ropes.

"We could have sparred if that she-devil hadn't came in." Natsu and Gray grumbled, at the same time.

"What'd you say Ice princess?"

"You know what I said Flame brain."

"Stripper"

"Girly Hair"

And thus they fought, unaware that they were about to get a Maka Chop.

* * *

**Shorter chapter. I hope that's okay, I have volleyball and stuff so meh. Please Follow Favorite and Review :3 ^_^ :D **


	4. Slow Dances!

**Slow Dances and Sleepovers!**

**(Lucy P.O.V.)**

Well we came back to the academy, and Mira beat the stuffing out of a couple idiots.

Now we're going around the circle and finding out more about each other.

So far I've learned that: Tsubaki and BlackStar both love the color maroon, can't Slow dance, and have a long backstory.

Liz and Patty used to be rebels, Liz is a match maker, and Patty has some weird thing for giraffes.

Kid's favorite color is Orange.

Soul and Maka: have a thing for eachother (They didn't say it but I know), Maka and soul live in the same house and they've been partners a while.

Levy, Gajeel Erza, Jellal Laxus and Gray have no clue how to slow dance.

I looked at Mira and Liz, they we're thinking the same things.

I went over to my bag and got out a small speaker and my phone. I picked out two songs and put my plan into action.

Gray, Juvia Pair up. Levy, Gajeel pair up. Natsu you're with me. Laxus, you're paired with Mira. Jellal, Erza pair up." I ordered. No one complained except Natsu.

"Luce, why do I have too? I already know how!" He whined

"So they have a lead! Plus, you need to improve your slow dance." I said as I jabbed him with my elbow.

"Alright, me and Natsu will start, but join in when you are ready. You have join in at one point.

I turned on the speaker and the song started to play.

**Marianas Trench ~Porcelain.**

Natsu wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and layed my head on his chest. His heart was beating really fast, I wonder why that is.

Our feet started to move, more in sync than last time.

I started to sing the lyrics.

_**You thought by now**_

_**You'd have it figured out**_  
_**You can't erase the way it pulls**_  
_**When seasons change**_  
_**It hurts sometimes**_  
_**To find where you begin**_  
_**But you are perfect porcelain**_

Mira and Laxus, Joined us and started to move in sync.

_**The slow and simple melody**_  
_**Of tears you cannot keep from me**_  
_**It's alright if you don't know what you need**_  
_**I'm right here when**_  
_**You need someone to see**_  
_**It's not speak**_  
_**Or forever hold your peace**_  
_**It's alright to take time**_  
_**And find where you've been**_  
_**You are perfect porcelain**_

Erza and Jellal joined in,Seeming to get it pretty fast.

_**The slow and simple melody**_  
_**Of tears you cannot keep from me**_  
_**It's alright if you don't know what you need**_

I looked up at Natsu who gave me one of his famous toothy grins. I felt butterflies buzz around in my stomach, what is going on?

_**Oh, when your heart releases,**_  
_**You won't fall to pieces**_  
_**You'll let those old diseases lie**_  
_**Oh, and your heart releases,**_  
_**You won't fall to pieces**_  
_**And your breath comes crashing in**_  
_**Like perfect porcelain**_

Natsu started to sing with me, he buried his face in my hair and i giggled. Gray and juvia had joined us, Juvia wasn't freaking out over gray's hold and I cold just feel the blush he had on his face.

_**The slow and simple melody**_

_**Of tears you cannot keep from me**_  
_**It's alright if you don't know what you need**_

The song finished and the rest of the pairs were off the dance floor.

Natsu started to chuckle, look Stripper's blushing! I released Natsu from my grasp and turned to look at the other pairs. Their faces were as red as Erza's hair. I laughed. Maka whispered something in Soul's ear and the they both gave me a knowing smirk.

Happy flew by. "Natsu and Lucy likke each other." He teased.

I shot a blast of my celestial magic at him. He crashed. On his way down he yelled "Man Downnn!" After the crash he was on the floor. I went over to him "Happy? You okay?"

He gave me what was supposed to be a thumbs up, instead he held up 4 fingers and said "My favorite number is yellow"

I giggled and walked back to The others. "He'll be fine."

Then I got back into matchmaker mode. "Maka~, Soul~, pair up~" I said in a sing song voice. They groaned. "Tsubaki, Black star pair up." I said, "Oh and since Tsubaki is taller, she'll rest her head on yours and you'll just do the normal."

"Happy, Carla! Lead with us!" I called. "Aye Sir!" Happy called.

Happy and Carla(?) came down to the dancefloor, Carla's face looked a little red.

"This will be just like last time." I stated. I walked over to my phone and turned on the song.

**The Goo Goo dolls~ Iris ( I highly suggest you listen to this song, it's really good.)**

Natsu and I started to dance just like last time, Except I wasn't going to sing this time, I was afraid of my voice cracking. When I was younger, and was taught how to dance like this, my mom was still alive. She and my father were dancing and she asked me if I wanted to learn. I nodded, I learned it after a week. But that was the very same week she died. This was the last song her and Dad danced too. I miss them so much. I felt a single tear cascade down my cheek.

"No," I scolded myself. "You can't cry now."

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_  
_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_  
_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_  
_**And I don't wanna go home right now**_

Tsubaki and Blackstar joined in.

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_  
_**And all I can breathe is your life**_  
_**When sooner or later it's over**_  
_**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_  
_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_  
_**When everything's made to be broken**_  
_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Maka and Soul shrugged and joined.

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_**

**_Or the moment of truth in your lies_**  
**_When everything feels like the movies_**  
**_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_**

I smiled,  
_**And I don't want the world to see me**_  
_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_  
_**When everything's made to be broken**_  
_**I just want you to know who I am**_

I looked around. Carla's blush had only deepened. Maka looked my way and I gave her a wink. She blushed. Tsubaki had a pleasent smile on her face and her head was resting on BlackStar's head.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_  
_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_  
_**When everything's made to be broken**_  
_**I just want you to know who I am**_

I looked up at Natsu and gave him a smile

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_  
_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_  
_**When everything's made to be broken**_  
_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_  
_**I just want you to know who I am**_  
_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Natsu and I broke apart and laughed at everyone else who's face was red. Maka leaned into soul and whispered in his ear."You're kicked out of the house tonight." I laughed hysterically. Soul gave her a glare and stomped off to his house to pack.


	5. Sleepovers!

**Hai Minna! So, I'm gonna start the SoMa this chapter and I might just give a sneak peak of next chapter~! Gomen, I forgot the review responses last chapter! I'll make up for it this chapter. Also, If you haven't got the memo I would like all you revewiers and my fans, to call me Madi (Mad-e) Completely random question but, do you guys play videogames? If so, what do you play? **

* * *

_**Review Responses!**_

_**Guest:**_ No worries! She is probally going to be involved in most of the story but I plan to do some _**stuff.**_

_**Monkeyz2: **_ I updated, ya happy? :D

_**NaLusbiggestfan: **_ Heheheheh, Plot...  
Happy: They are gon-

Madi: Shhhhh, not yet!

Happy: Fine.

**_Edtheshorty: _** Thanks! I'm glad you like my writing!

_**leeksandbananasaddict:**_ So do I! :3 Thanks!

_**Onyxspell**_: Before I respond, I am just going to say, (prepare for fangirl mode) Oh My Death I love your freaking profile pic. Like OMG! Annnnnnnyway, Ur welcome! Thanks for reading! ^_^ !

Soul: C'mon. The picture isn't that great.

Madi: Soul...(glares)

_**Midna18**_: I knew it! I love midna! Thank you! :3

_**Guest (2)**_ Updated!

* * *

_**Soul's P.O.V.**_

I trudged home, grouching. What The Fu-I mean Frick, had just happened? Maka has been hanging around the Liz too much lately. The romance novels were NOT helping, either, like seriously? Okay, I need to stop. I sound like Liz when she's on her period. I packed my things and was riding on my bike when I spotted the flashing neon sign that said Karaoke Bar. Hm, I'll have to see if I can get Liz to drag them there.

~At the school~ (Lucy P.O.V.)

"So I heard that there was a new karaoke bar in town and wanted to know if you guys want to go?" Liz said. Mira,Liz, and I looked at eachother and shouted "MALL!" at the same time. Maka groaned. I checked my phone that mom had given me on our trip to the heavenly realm. I'm an angel slayer. I time my attacks to music and gain different abilities. It was 4. So I called the Karaoke Bar and rented a room from 7- 9:30. I had to be home to watch The Voice! I told the others. They nodded and we waited for Soul to get back.

Once Soul got back we ran outside.

"Umm guys, we don't have a car..And we need something to put the bags in." Tsubaki Said.

"I got this." I said, and with a wave of my hand, a blue van appeared.

"Woah," Levy said in awe.

Let's go." Erza said.

* * *

(At the mall) _**Levy P.O.V.**_

We just got out of the first store and two people have already got dresses.

Lu-chan got a black strapless dress with black heels, that barely covers her thigh.

Wendy got a Puple dress that has gold outlining and goes down to her knees, it has spaghetti straps.

"Next store!" Liz announced, dragging us into another store.

When we got into the store I saw the perfect dress for Maka, Mira Liz and, Patty.

I sprinted over to the dress rack and got the dresses.

"Maka, come here!" I called.

"Yea?" She said, looking bored.

"Put this on!" I exclaimed as I shoved her into the dressing room.

She groaned at what I gave her, but still put it on. I went and got the other girls. I held the dresses I sad selected for each one of them while we waited.

Soon she stepped out, making the other girls gape in awe.

The dress went past her thigh and then stopped, there were gold ruffles on the outside, the ones on the bottom extending out to her knees. It had spaghetti staps, and it was a deep shade on maroon, making her eyes shine, I was going to make sure she wore her hair down to complete the look.

"You look amazing!" Lucy and I squealed.

Maka just rolled her eyes and went to change.

I handed the dresses to Liz and Patty.

"Change" The rest of the girls and I ordered.

"Yes mother," Liz said, rolling her eyes.

Patty just laughed.

Once Liz and Patty had changed, they stepped out and once again, the girls were gaping with awe. I had gone to get the other dresses that I saw.

Liz and Patty both had mostly same dress design, except Liz's was shorter, exposing half of her thigh and a her legs.

Patty had a ankle length dress, it was very dark blue with a celestial gold trim. It was strapless, and it looked very nice.

Liz had a celestial gold dress with a blue trim. It stopped at the halfway point of her thigh and was strapless. They looked at each other and sighed, and went to change

"Wow." Maka breathed.

Just then I came back, with about 4 more dresses. "Okay. I'm changing next. Lucy, watch these for me." I said.

"Hai!" She saluted.

I went in and changed. After I had changed, I came out and the girls looked at me in shock. I had on a knee length orange dress on that ruffled out the end. It looked fancy, but was really confortable. The ruffles on the end were a dark blue, hinted with just enough sliver to glitter in the light. That had spaghetti straps as well.

I walked back into changing room and changed. After I came out I had Lucy check the time, It was already 5:30. Good, We have time.

"Alright! Those in need of a dress come here!" I yelled. Juvia, Erza, Mira and Tsubaki came over.

"Mira and Erza, change together. Go!" I said as game them the dresses.

After changing, Mira and Erza stepped out.

The girls did a double take.

Mira had on a Black dress that went down to her ankles, it looked like Erza's white one but was longer. Her sliver hair glittered in contrast to the dress, the dress also had a rose pattern on it that was outlined in sliver.

Erza had on a light sky blue dress with white and purple rose patterns on it. It tied in the back and looked like Mira's.

"Good Change!" I commanded.

"Aye Sir!" Mira and Erza shouted playfully.

I handed the dresses to Tsubaki and Juvia and pointed to two open stalls. "Change."

"Yes Levy-chan."

"Juvia will look her best!"

I laughed at Juvia's comment.

* * *

Tsubaki had finished changing first and looked fantastic!

Her dress was strapless, and It was a vibrant orange, stopping at her knee.

The others were speechless.

Just then, Juvia stepped out of the changing rooms, she had on a deep blue sundress, with orange poka dots on it that tied at the back.

I gave her a thumbs up and she smiled at me. The girls jaws dropped.

"Levy is my new wardrobe designer!" Lucy called.

I laughed. Soon enough, Tsubaki and Juvia came out, dresses in hand.

* * *

At the school _**Natsu P.O.V. **_

_**S**_oul and I were sparring when the girls walked in. They looked excited.

"Listen up boys!" Erza yelled. Soul and I stopped sparring to look at her.

Luce held up a bag. "We just got new dresses and we're going to model them for you so you can tell us what you think. Am I clear?" She asked

"Aye Sir!" We yelled. Well the rest of us, Soul and Kid grunted.

"Good, Maka is going first." Liz declared, smirking. Soul face palmed, while Maka rolled her eyes and stomped off to change.

I snickered.

* * *

Soon enough, Maka came in wearing her hair down, and she had her dress on.

Soul had to pinch his nose.

That tactic failed and when he released his nose, the blood came out so hard, he went flying into a wall.

Liz laughed. I snickered.

Soul wiped the blood off on his sleeve and walked over to Maka.

He stood in front off her and took her hair and split it into two sections and pulled it to the front of her neck, covering her shoulders. Maka just stood there, stiff as a board.

"There." He said as he gave her a grin. "Pin her hair like this, it looks better." He said to the girls. They nodded and pinned Maka's hair up.

* * *

**(Many nosebleeds later) At the karaoke bar. Lucy P.O.V. (They are in their dresses)**

It's 7:00 and the workers are informing us about the system that they have here. Basically it's like this, you go on stage, pick your song, and pick whether or not you want to perform for a crowd. Apparently this doubles as a bar so they display your performance via video if you perform live.

"Who wants to go first?" Liz asked.

I jumped up. "I'm going first and Maka is comin with me!" I called.

"But I'm-" She started

"I'll order the drinks," Erza interrupted.

"Fine" She huffed.

"Why did Soul even suggest this hairstyle?!" She fumed.

"It's cute. Plus you likke him so he can suggest a hairstyle or two." I teased.

" No I don't!" She objected. _'Too late' _I thought as Mira and Liz looked at eachother. Too Bad I already had a plan for those two.

I dragged her up onstage and we picked a song. "Let's do it live!" I cheered.

Maka shook her head. "Lets perform one song just for them. Then we can do a song live." She proposed.

"Good Idea." I said.

The song started.

**Crushcrushcrush by paramore**

I closed my eyes and waited for the song to start. Once the song started I tapped my foot to the beat.

Maka sung first

**I got a lot to say to you**  
**Yeah I got a lot to say**  
**I noticed your eyes are always glued to me**  
**Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all**

She has a good voice.

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**  
**Your little spies**  
**They taped over your mouth**  
**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**  
**Your little spies**

We sung the pre-chorus and chorus together.

**Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush (one, two, three, four)**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**  
**Just the one two of us is counting on**  
**That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again**  
**Let's be more than, this**

I started to sing solo

**If you wanna play it like a game**  
**Come on, come on let's play**  
**'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**  
**Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

We sung together

**They taped over your mouth**  
**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**  
**Your little spies**  
**They taped over your mouth**  
**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**  
**Your little spies**

**Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush (one, two, three, four)**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**  
**Just the one two of us is counting on**  
**That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again**  
**Let's be more than, this now**

We started to fist pump

**Rock and roll baby, don't you know that**  
**We're all alone now, I need something to sing about**  
**Rock and roll honey, (Hey) don't you know baby**  
**We're all alone now, I need something to sing about**  
**Rock and roll honey, (Hey) don't you know baby**  
**We're all alone now, give me something to sing about**

We stopped

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**  
**Just the one two of us is counting on**  
**That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again**  
**Let's be more than, no**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**  
**Just the one two of us is counting on**  
**That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again**  
**Let's be more than, more than this**

We ended the song and smiled at the girls who were clapping and cheering.

We had to choose out of our recommended song list.

.

Salvged _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Ain't it fun

By; Natewantstobattle_ _By: Paramore.

.

I wanted to do Salvaged so bad! Maka looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Can we do Salvaged?" She asked hopefully.

I stared at her, wide eyed.

She looked at me for a momment, and then she got it.

"You listen to him too?" She squealed

"Yup!" I chirped

We selected the song and the Live option and started to play.

* * *

_**Soul P.O.V. **_ (At the Karaoke bar) (Bar section)

Ugh, Natsu the fire idiot, had dragged us here, don't know why, but I needed a drink.

Soon a waitress came with our drinks.

Then outta Nowhere their came a flat screen TV with the word Salvaged on it.

The screen shifted so you saw Maka and Lucy with their heads down.

The piano started to play and they slowly lifted their heads.

_**Salvaged - Natewantstobattle (Maka -**_**Bold _ Lucy- _**_ Italics __** Both - WHATEVER THIS IS CALLED)**_

_It's been years_

**_Since I've seen a face around here_**  
**I was broken and alone**  
**In that hell I called my home**

**_You always choose to stay_**  
_Spend your nights keeping me away_  
_You think you stand a chance to last_  
_**Against the ghosts of your past?**_

Maka put on a show so did Lucy

_It's been years_  
_Since I've seen a face around here_  
_**I was broken and alone**_  
**In that hell I called my home**  
**Should have left me to decay**  
**_Finding me was your worst mistake_**  
_And I've found my new obsession_  
_Now it's just you and me_

**_You turn away_**  
**_I'll be right beside you_**  
**_You cut me off_**  
**_But I'll always have another way to find you_**  
**_My body's still mending_**  
**_You're in for a sight_**

**_Another night but it doesn't get easy_**  
**_Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces_**  
**_That they salvaged_**  
**_No matter what the ending_**  
**_You won't last the night_**

**I hear you breathing in your room**  
**Now don't you panic**  
**It'll all be over soon**  
_And you can play your little games all day_  
_You'll never be free_

_You block me out all you want_  
**But I hear the sound**  
**The echo of a "hello"**  
**I'll come back around**

_**You turn away**_  
_**I'll be right beside you**_  
_**You cut me off**_  
_**But I'll always have another way to find you**_  
_**My body's still mending**_  
_**You're in for a sight**_

_**Another night but it doesn't get easy**_  
_**Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces**_  
_**That they salvaged**_  
_**No matter what the ending**_  
_**You won't last the night**_

_No happy ending_  
_Will ever find you_  
**All of these ghosts are**  
**From deep inside you**

**No happy ending**  
**Will ever find you**  
_All of these ghosts are_  
_From deep inside you_

_**You turn away**_  
_**I'll be right beside you**_  
_**You cut me off**_  
_**But I'll always have another way to find you**_  
_**My body's still mending**_  
_**You're in for a sight**_

_**Another night but it doesn't get easy**_  
_**Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces**_  
_**That they salvaged**_  
_**No matter what the ending**_  
_**You won't last the night**_

Everyone cheered.

"Wow" I thought

"I told her the practice would pay off!" Natsu cheered.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I smirked evily.

* * *

At Maka's (Maka's P.O.V.)

Oh god. Wait- Let me explain. So it's 11:30 right now and the girls wanted to drink. I said why the hell not and we played a drinking game with innuendos in kids movies. Now we are playing never have I ever. Basically, you say never have I ever _. And you're supposed to put fingers down, but we're doing it with shots. So you have to take a shot if you have done that thing, and you cannot lie. Which brings me back to the current situation. I have taken lots of shots. LOTS. And I'm shirtless, my bra exposing what little boob I have. We're all shirtless except for wendy, but we have our bras on.

So Liz said this, "Never have I ever had a crush on Soul 'Eater' Evans" And smirked.

And I can sense the boys presence faintly on the roof.

OH LORD.

So me being the smart person I am, used sign language to tell Levy.

She nodded and we counted down with Lucy

1

2

3

"SCREW THE POLICE" We yelled as we took our shots.

And then We passed out.


	6. Kazumi?

**Review Responses:**

**Squirrel****-Cat-Gamer: **Thanks! That last part was the funniest scene I have written for this so far, I think.

**Midna18: ** Hahaha, don't worry about it, it was interesting to read that utterly long review. And I'm a cheapskate too, XD I feel your pain. While I've been playing more RPG's lately, I like playing nintendo games, Mario, Donkey Kong, Zelda, Pokemon, and I haven't got to play Kid Icarus yet, but I want to. I've also been playing Persona games, those are pretty cool. As for MMORPG's I played Elsword. That was fun. I also play minecraft, modded. I can sit for hours and play games like animal crossing and sims, though. Until next time!

**One Chosen One: **OKAY!

**Oynxspell: **Lucy and Levy did it to throw the guys off. Well, Lucy did, I think Levy was just drunk XD.

**Guest: **Here's more!

**cute-neko12: **Thank you! Here's another chapter**.**

* * *

Time skip (1 week later) (Lucy P.O.V)

Right now, The Fairy Tail gang is in Lord Death's office while we wait for The Soul Eater gang to get back. While we're waiting, I might as well review what's happened this past week.

Maka has successfully learned how to requip. We sent some drawings to Erza's Tailor in Magnolia and were supposed we're to go get after school today. We're going on a mission tomorrow. There is also 1 glass gate key arriving,1 demon, 1 heavenly arriving and 3 silver keys arriving for Maka. For me there are 2 glass Keys.

The glass keys open gates of the planets/the queen. The planets aren't disrupted when we call on their gates, but a part of them takes on a human form and attacks. The queen gate is Cassiopeia, and she is the strongest glass key. Maka is getting Cassiopeia while I'm getting Venus and Saturn.

The Demon keys are different though. They summon Demons and aren't very friendly.

The heavenly keys summon angels from the heavenly realm and they are very kind. All of them have healing powers but they have different abilities beside that.

Kid and The Thompson sisters have progressed very quickly. Kid is learning some of the more advanced abilities of a Ice make mage while Patty and Liz are almost able transform. They just need a Soul to transform into.

Tsubaki, Blackstar, and soul can all cast the basic spells.

My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming down the hall. They must be back. "We're back!" Maka called.

I grabbed Maka's hand and sprinted out the door. Erza following closely behind. We hopped in the van that I had got (From last chapter)

We started to drive off and I plugged my phone in.

I was driving while Maka sat in the passenger side and Erza sat in the middle row, middle seat. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel as the song started to play.

* * *

After a couple hours of driving we got to the magic store where I had saw the Keys and put them on hold until I had the money.

I walked into the store and saw Kazumi. My eyes widened.

"Kazumi? What are you doing working here?" I asked.

Kazumi turned to look at me. "Oh, hey Lucy! I was just picking up the extra money. A shopkeeper in this town asked me to work here for a bit, saying it would be good publicly" or something." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Anyway, I suppose your here for the Keys. Only you would want those." She winked.

Kazumi walked into the back.

Kazumi was about 5'7 and she was really pretty. She wasn't super fat, but not skinny either. She had Jet Black hair with bright blue streaks that went down to her waist. She also had bright Blue eyes and a big bust. Kazumi is a very nice person if you know her well. She's a bit of a matchmaker, we call her the demon's assistant. You don't want to be on her bad side either, and her magic level was on par with Laxus's! Kazuzmi uses Phoenix Slayer magic.

Hmm, I should see if I can get her to tag along with us.

Just then, Kazumi emerged from the back room. "Here you go." She said, handing me the Key Boxes and a key ring. "That'll be 2,000 jewel."

I gave her the 2,000 jewel and started to chat with her. "Hey Kazumi, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the DWMA with us, Erza would be happy to see you and I'll tell master!" I pleaded.

Kazumi smiled. "I would love too but my last shift doesn't end for another 30 minutes." she sighed.

"Okay!" I smiled. "We'll just pick you up after we go to Erza's Tailor." I said. " We'll pick you up."

I walked out of the store, got in the car, gave Maka her keys and started to drive.

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot of the Magic store, and I went in waved Kazumi over. She was sitting on a bench while playing on her smartphone. I honked.

She jumped and picked up a suitcase, she started to walk towards us.

"Who is that?" Maka asked.

"That's Kazumi!" Erza said excitedly.

"She's going to be staying with us." I informed.

"Sweet! She kinda looks like Kid though..." Maka observed.

"Do you think they would make a good couple?" Erza asked.

"Don't know." Maka said.

I laughed.

"Let's go on a mission when we get back." Maka said.

"Sounds like a plan." I responded.

Kazumi got in the car. "Sorry I took so long."

"Nah, it's fine. We were just talking about going on a mission." I assured.

Kazumi's Eyes sparkled, "Really?" She asked.

Maka laughed "Of course."

Just then I had an evil thought.

"Kazumi, Maka lives in the same apartment as her partner in crime." I said. Kazumi got that glint in her eye.

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE WE'RE DATING!" Maka shrieked.

"They have also done a quote on quote 'slow dance'" I informed, biting my bottom lip. The glint got bigger.

"SO DID YOU AND NATSU, TWICE!" She retaliated. It got bigger again.

"So did Erza and Jellal." I pointed out, trying to keep a straight face.

"AND I MISSED ALL OF THIS?" She shrieked

Erza chuckled, "Yup."

Kazumi deflated "Aw, shit."

* * *

Soon we pulled up to the DWMA.

"You and Soul can pick the mission, Maka." I told her.

She smiled at me. "Thanks, Lucy."

I laughed, "No problem"

I parked the car and walked into the building...

Somethings going to happen on this trip, I know it, I have know idea what yet...

But it will happen,

.

.

.

And I'm worried.

* * *

**Hello peoples. What do you guys think is going to happen? Hint: There is a witch involved and it's a major injury. That's all I'm saying. **

**Question! Can anyone draw some of my OC's for me? I can't draw to save my life! lol **

**Does anyone here listen to Marianas Trench?**

**See ya'll next chapter! **

**~Madi**


	7. Battling the Witch!

Review Replies!

**One Chosen One:** All teh magic!

**Midna18: **Like I said, we need to make a club or something XD Thank you!

**Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: **Lol. I'm in the same boat! Thank you!

* * *

(Lucy P.O.V.)

Soul and Maka picked a mission and came back to us. It read;

**Please Kill the Witch!**

**Recommended for: 2-3 star miesters. **

**Reward: 1,000,000 dollars**

"Seems easy enough." I said. That uneasy feeling was still gnawing at me.

"Let's go." I said, we hopped in the car.

* * *

(In the car, Still Lucy P.O.V.)

We managed to fit everyone in the car, we had to stack the seats in the trunk though. Maka is siting up front with me and Kid, Liz , Patty , Natsu, Gray, Erza , Wendy, BlackStar, and Tsubaki and Soul are in the back. Oh, we also brought Kazumi

I turned up the radio and started to hum.

**Stutter ~ Marianas Trench**

**I know**  
**I never make this easy.**  
**It's easier to disappear.**

At this point Maka was humming with me, and all the chatting in the back stopped.

**You said,**  
**Give me some,**  
**A thing that I can go on.**  
**Together, yeah anywhere but here.**

Natsu started swinging his arms back and forth, and everyone was laughing, Mine and Maka's humming had turned into singing, Kazumi joined in on the singing.

**Sing it back.**  
**Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh**  
**Hey yeah**  
**Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh**

BlackStar had joined in on the dancing, and Tsubaki joined us in singing. Natsu was still dancing, and Kid ,Gray and Soul were face palming.

**And I'm begging you,**  
**Bring me back to life,**  
**I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight.**  
**It's too late to go,**  
**Already taken me forever just to try to know.**  
**One for the money, two for the show,**  
**Three to get ready, and four to go.**  
**For the life of me,**  
**I don't know why it took me so long to see.**

Liz and Wendy joined in on singing,

**I just**  
**Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,**  
**Di-di-di-di-di-did I?**  
**Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,**  
**Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?**  
**Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,**  
**Di-di-di-di-di-did I?**  
**Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,**  
**Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?**

Patty and Erza joined in on the singing

**Sunshine**  
**Blinds you if you stare but,**  
**Now I see, yeah (crystal), crystal clear.**  
**So here I am,**  
**You can take or leave me.**  
**But I won't ever be anywhere but here.**

Blackstar stopped dancing

**Sing it back.**  
**Oh-oh, (yeah) Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh**  
**Sing it back to me.**  
**Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh**

**And I'm begging you,**  
**Bring me back to life,**  
**I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight.**  
**It's too late to go,**  
**Already taken me forever just to try to know.**  
**One for the money, two for the show,**  
**Three to get ready, and four to go.**  
**For the life of me,**  
**I don't know why it took me so long to see.**

Natsu stopped dancing.

**I just**  
**Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,**  
**Di-di-di-di-di-did I?**  
**Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,**  
**Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?**  
**Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,**  
**Di-di-di-di-di-did I?**  
**Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,**  
**Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?**

Kid, Gray and Soul raised their heads from their palms.

**Oh, na na na,**  
**Stutter.**  
**Oh, na na na,**  
**Did I?**  
**Oh, na na na, (Yeah)**  
**Oh, na na na,**  
**Di-di-di-di-did I?**  
**Oh, na na na,**  
**Di-di-di-di-did I?**  
**Oh, na na na,**  
**Di-di-di-di**  
**Oh, na na na,**  
**Di-di-di-di**  
**Oh, na na na,**  
**Di-di-di-di-**  
**Oh, na na na,**  
**Di-di-di-di-did I?**

**Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh**  
**And you been singing,**  
**Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Hey,**

As If on cue, their jaws dropped.

**Bring me back to life,**  
**I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight.**  
**It's too late to go,**  
**Already taken me forever just to try to know.**  
**One for the money, two for the show,**  
**Three to get ready, and four to go.**  
**For the life of me,**  
**I don't know why it took me so long to see.**

Maka looked back at the guys and giggled.

**I just**  
**Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,**  
**Di-di-di-di-di-did I?**  
**Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,**  
**Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?**  
**Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,**  
**Di-di-di-di-di-did I?**  
**Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,**  
**Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?**

By this time, her giggling had turned into full-blown laughter. And I was Laughing myself. The girls looked at what we were laughing at and began laughing themselves.

The guys eventually snapped out of it, and we stopped laughing at them.

* * *

We arrived at the client's house, got the information we needed, and left.

"The witch is in the church? I wonder why that is..." I wondered aloud.

Soul and Maka looked each other, it seems like they have been in this situation before...And It didn't turn out well.

Maka's emerald eyes danced with worry.

Kazumi looked at me from the back of the group.

"Did you finish your advanced training yet?" She asked through her magic. Phoenix slayers can use telepathy.

I jumped. "Don't scare me like that! Almost."

"Sorry," She apologized

"No big deal. We can talk after the mission." I replied.

She ended the connection.

We arrived at the doors.

Maka and I walked up to the doors.

"3.."

"2."

"1"

We pushed the doors open.

"Those doors only open from one way, you know." A voice said.

It was dark so we couldn't see her.

"Natsu." I commanded.

"On it." He responded

Natsu lit his fist on fire, revealing the witch.

She was a petite young woman, she had a body similar to levy's and she had blond hair, her dress had cheetah printing on it and it was gold and white. She had black eyes that seemed to go forever, and bright red lipstick on. She also had on black boots.

I smirked, "Natsu,light this place up."

"As if I wasn't going to." He responded, as he began shooting balls of fire around.

Each of them landed on a oil lamp or candle in the room.

"Soul," Maka said.

"Yeah," He transformed.

"Tsubaki." Blackstar mumbled.

"Mm-Hmm." She transformed

"Liz, Patty." Kid said indifferently

"On it!" She chirped.

Liz just rolled her eyes, and they both transformed.

We all stepped in and the doors shut behind us.

"Go!" I shouted.

"Sky Dragons; Roar!"

"Phoenix Slayers Talons!"

"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!"

"Angel Slayers Sky Blast!"

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Wendy's attack hit first, Successfully hitting her, the others following shortly after. When the dust cleared, she was barely standing.

"_This next attack should finish her off" _ I thought.

Kid hit her successfully.

Blackstar hit her successfully.

Maka hit her, but couldn't finish her.

"BACK AWAY!" She screamed, before flying into the opposite wall.

"Maka-chan!" Wendy exclamed, she scurried over to help Maka.

The witch was standing now. Her side dripped with a black liquid.

Kid's eyes widened. "How?!" He exclamed.

"I must admit, you kiddies are tough to beat." She said, cockily

Wendy and Maka came back, Maka glared at the witch and you could just feel the glare Soul was giving the witch.

"My turn" She said

"Wind"

"Fire"

"Lightning"

"Paralyze"

"Slash"

Wendy took care of the wind. Natsu took care of the fire. Erza was able to get the lightning. I couldn't figure out who was paralyzed. The slash attack was going for Soul and Maka, She's not moving..Is she the one that is paralyzed? I need to get over there. Maka adjusted Soul, so the attack would hit him. What is she thinking? That attack will chop that blade rod in half! I quickened my pace.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled. I looked over to see a column of fire coming my way. I back flipped out of the way just in time. I looked over to see if I could make it...

.

.

Too Late, the attack had already hit.

* * *

**(Maka's P.O.V.) At the time of the strike.**

Dammit! Why can't I move? I can't let Soul get hurt again...I just can't! I adjusted the scythe.

"Maka, calm down. You're going to be fine." He said.

"No, I'm not. It's my fault we're here. I was the one who said we should go on a harder mission!" I snapped. A hot tear made it's way down my cheek.

The blow was getting closer. I felt Soul transform. I grabbed the back of his shirt. "You better live to see next week, you hear me?!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "One more thing. Maka."

"Yeah?"

"Love you" he said.

I stopped, did I just hear that right?

"You too Baka!" I half-yelled.

...And that's when it hit...

Have you ever watched a loved one get hurt right before your eyes? It hurts. I was expecting to feel weight come down on top of me, but instead I heard "Celestial Bubble!" And "Wendy! Hurry!" I fell to my knees. My vision was blurry. I scrambled over to Soul and but his head in my lap. I checked for a pulse. Good he's still alive. "Soul Eater Evans, You better not die on me!" I yelled. I could almost hear the "Wouldn't dream of it." That just made me sob more. I cried and whimpered. Soon Lucy and Wendy entered the bubble.

"Oh god. It's worse than I thought it would be. Wendy help me here." She said. I stopped crying long enough to speak.

"How much can you heal it?" I asked

"Enough for it not to be life threatening." She looked up at me. "Oh, honey come here, what's wrong?" I crawled over to her and cried on her shoulder.

"He...Got...H-hurt...P-protecting..M-me Lucy..I...f-feel so guilty." I choked out.

"Oh, hun. He was protecting you..If it wasn't for the witch, he wouldn't be like this." She consoled "It's her fault, not yours."

At that moment, all of my overwhelming sadness turned into anger. The fire in my eyes came back and burned brighter than ever.

"Thanks Lucy." I smiled at her. "Take good care of him. I have some witch ass to kick." I said.

She saluted me. "Good Luck."

I stepped out of the bubble and heard the witches evil cackle.

...And that's when it all turned red.

* * *

(**Kazumi P.O.V.)**

**"**Poor Maka, and Soul...He's hurt pretty badly."

The witch cackled.

"Who in the hell are you laughing at bitch?" Maka scoffed.

The witch stopped and looked over at her.

"Aww, did I hurt your little boyfriend?" She cackled.

I wanted to kick her ass right there, right then. But I wasn't expecting what she said next.

"Why yes, you did hurt _my boyfriend_"

"And now, You're going feel the exact same pain he is, except maybe 10 times worse?" She said in fake innocence.

"You aren't about to take her on all by yourself are you?" Natsu and I asked incredulously.

"I am, and you aren't about to stop me." She said

"I understand." Gray said.

"Ice Make: Cage!" Gray chanted.

"Thank you Gray. Let me add some reinforcements." She turned to us.

"Celestial Binds!" She chanted.

"Damn you Lucy..." Erza cursed.

She turned back around. "Now on with the show."

"Elemental Fairy Slayers: Roar!"

"Poison Arrows!"

Huh? Who taught her that magic?

The vortex knocked away the arrows, and hit her dead on.

Erza's Eyes widened.

"How?" She asked.

"Erza? What's going on?" I asked.

"When some people are born, they have a magic that can't be controlled at that stage in their life, so a seal is put on by a mage. But that seal doesn't break until their eighteenth birthday, or when they have a moment that is both extremely saddening and it is extremely angering, in battle." Erza revealed

"When's her birthday?" I asked

"Not for two more weeks" Tsubaki said.

"So what saddened her greatly, but also made her the angriest she has been in her entire life?" Erza said.

"Soul being hurt would have upset her greatly, but she was more upset than last time." Tsubaki pointed out. She had changed back when the cage was being built.

"What would have made her that angry?" Liz said.

"Something that Luce tells everyone who is feeling guilty that someone else got hurt. 'It's not your fault, it's theirs.'" Natsu commented

"It sounds like that's the answer." Erza said.

"Poor Maka, it must be hard." I said.

"Yeah, it is, I know exactly what she is going through." Natsu said.

"Huh?" Blackstar asked.

"We had someone who opened a gate the the past and future, and future Luce came through, but we encountered future rogue and she, she sacrificed herself to save Luce. It was the most painful thing that has happened to the both of us. It was probably harder for me to get over. " Natsu retold the story with his eyes downcast, as if it was painful for him to retell.

"You so totally like her." I said as I rolled my eyes

"I don't even know what love is" He said as he stuck his nose up in the air.

"Let's just watch the battle." He said.

"Elemental Fairy Slayers: Wingbeat!"

"Fire and Ice dance!"

"Requip! Fire and ice armour!"

Maka requiped into a long blue and red dress that had slits on the sides so they exposed her legs. She had long sleeves so it looked like one of her arms was frozen in ice and one had magma flowing down her other arm. Her long sandy blond hair was in a bun atop her head and she wore sandals. She also had a belt that had fire designs and Ice studs, the belt also held a thin metal sword.

"Wow. She looks nice." I commented.

"This is over!"

She took the sword out of her belt,and the attacks hit the witch dead on.

"Enchant!"

The sword started to glow and shimmer and suddenly it burst with colors, the hilt of the sword being a pair of fairy wings.

Maka Lunged for the witch, she smirked.

"Paralyze!"

The witch froze to her spot. Maka held her sword out to her side and chopped the witch straight in half.

She requiped back into her normal outfit, and mumbled

"Binds release!"

She fainted soon after.

Lucy ran over to Maka.

"She'll be fine, She just needs to rest." Lucy Beamed, "I'm so proud of her!"

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this! I hope you guys enjoyed as much as I did! :D **

**Still looking for OC drawer people XD**

**I'm surprised how many people can't draw like me. We need to start a club or something LOL. **

**What youtubers do you guys watch? (If any)**


	8. MY OTP!

**_Review Replies!_**

**_Squirrel-Cat-Gamer:_**_ I love Lucahjin! She's the best. Yay, club members! The suspense will kill us one day XD. GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT!_

**_Arctic Queen ; _** _I completely agree. _

**_One Chosen One: _** _She did and she also got money for it. GOOD DEAL! :P_

_**Fairy Amiibo: **_ _I watch Jack too._

**_OnyxSpell _**_ I love game theory! Have you seen his FNAF theory? (His newest.)_**  
**

_**On with the chapter!**_

* * *

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I'm so proud of her! But, I need to make sure the witch is dead first. I walked over to where she was lying, She should have left a soul behind if she died, but there's no soul, and she has healing powers. I quickly opened Galaxya's gate.

"Open gate of the twin swords, Galaxya!" I chanted. Once I safely had them in my hands, i called Natsu and Gray over.

"Natsu, Gray! Come here." They stopped arguing long enough to come over to me.

I pointed to the witch, who was in two pieces. " I need you to throw her into the air."

They looked at me weirdly, but still did it.

"Secret Art: Chop!"

I jumped up, chopping the witch into tiny pieces, hitting her every time I needed to.

"Flaming Stars" I Chanted.

Once the stars made contact with her skin, she turned into glittering ashes. I landed, kneeling, and dismissed Galaxya.

The soul appeared, "Tsubaki, you can take it." Kid said.

"Are you sure? I barely did anything!" She tried to reason.

"I don't want it, and it isn't going to be any use to Soul and Maka."

"Fine" She walked over to the soul and swallowed it whole.

"We need to get Soul to the academy, Wendy and I are only able to do so much. He needs to be stitched up and the wound needs to be cleaned. I don't have the supplies to stitch him up, but he's awake now. We bandaged him up, he just needs to get to the academy, and Maka needs to rest as well.

"Can we see him? " Blackstar asked, not caring if he sounded worried.

"You'll be able to talk to him when we get in the car. " I replied.

"We gave him pain relivers, that is the only medication we had. He should be healed in a couple days. As for her, we need to stabilize her magic level, before she's drained."

"I think I can pull off a magic transfer." Kazumi said.

"Sweet, okay good deal." I walked over to where Soul and Wendy were

I entered the bubble,

"Is Maka-chan okay?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, she's just fine"

I looked over to Soul. "How are you doing?" I asked.

"Good. Not looking forward to getting the biggest Maka-chop of my life though."

"Mirajane and Kazumi's teasing is going to be worse though." I said, a devious smirk gracing my lips.

"Wha- Oh!" He facepalmed.

"It slipped?" I guessed.

"Yeah,"

"Did you hear what she said back?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Then what did she say?" I asked,

Even with his face in his hands I could see the blush he held on his cheeks.

"Not telling."

"Please!"

"Nope"

I pouted, before a devious plan made it's way into my brain.

"What if I told you who I liked? Wendy will too, as long as you tell us what happened."

He thought on it for a moment, "Deal."

I dragged Wendy over to sit with us.

"Who goes first?" She asked.

" I will." I said.

"Natsu, there I said it." I revealed.

"R-romeo, but don't tell anyone." Wendy said, blushing scarlet.

"She said these exact words, 'You too, baka!' And that's when I lost consciousness."

"MY OTP! IT IS CANNON!" I screamed.

Wendy laughed at me.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What happens in the bubble, stays in the bubble." Wendy and I commanded.

"Yes mam."

"Let's go."

We walked out of the bubble and I dispelled the bubble.

"Let me go get the car, I'll be back." I ran out to the car and pulled it up front.

I got out of the car and Kicked the doors open.

"Load up." I said. Kazumi, who was carrying Maka, was the first to get in the car.

BlackStar, Tsubaki, and Soul got in, Natsu sat up front and Gray and the rest of Team Natsu got in the back followed by Kid and his two partners.

They shut the doors. I started to drive. I turned on the radio.

* * *

Once they got back to the academy, they took Soul into a medical room to stitch him up. Maka had woken up shortly after Soul was done being stitched up.

"Ow, my head. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Natsu asked.

"The last thing I remember was hearing the witches cackle. Why are we back at the academy? Is Soul okay?" She panicked.

"Calm down hun. He's fine. Wendy and I just stitched him up. You are going to be just fine." I consoled.

"Oh, thank god. What happened?" She asked again.

"Your seal broke. Not many people have the power that you do," I started.

I carefully recounted the events, leaving out happened in the bubble.

"Hm, that's interesting."

"Yeah, it was surprising."

"Rest up, cause once you guys recover, we're goin to Fairy Tail."

"That's going to be interesting." She mused, smiling at me.

"Definitely."

"Well, I'll see you later."

* * *

(The next day) (Maka's P.O.V.)

Lucy let me go, I went home and changed, And got a change of clothes for my boyfriend. Ah, it still feels weird saying that. I made myself some lunch and did laundry. Then I went back to the DWMA.

"Hey Maka!" Blackstar cheered.

"What's got him on such a good mood? I asked Tsubaki.

"Soul's awake." Tsubaki answered.

"Ah, good, just got his change of clothes."

"I'm gonna go see him now. Bye guys!"

"Bye Maka!"

I left and went to the infirmary.

"Come in!" I heard Lucy call.

"I'm back!"

"Are you feeling alright maka-chan?" Wendy asked.

"Yup! Good as new!"

"Awesome!"

"Well, he should be released tomorrow. "

"We'll get going." Lucy and Wendy gave me a wink and skipped out the room.

Once they left I set the bag down on a chair next to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

I rested my head on his chest.

"Baka."

"Yeah, I know I'm a big idiot." He said as he grinned at me.

"Do you know how much you scared me?"

"A whole lot?"

"Hell yes."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

I smirked "Prove it then."

He rolled his eyes at tilted my head so I was facing him. Then he leaned down and captured my lips.

It.

Was.

Bliss.

We broke away when we could no longer breathe.

"Yeah, you're sorry." I smiled.

He chuckled. "What about I take you out to lunch, as an apology?" he proposed

"Sounds like a date." I hummed.

I snuggled up against him and before I knew it, we were both asleep.

Let them find us, I don't think he really cares.

Nether do I.

* * *

(Kazumi P.O.V.) (Later that day.)

Lucy and Wendy came in Lord Death's room, screaming about how their OTP was now cannon. They ran over to me and Mira, Yelling "Mission Success!"

"No Way!"

"Yes mam'"

"Come look."

We sprinted to infirmary.

"Be quiet, their asleep." Wendy shushed.

1.

2.

3.

Lucy pushed the door open.

I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

"Oh my Mavis!" Mira whisper-squealed.

Soul and Maka were on the bed, Soul was lying against the bed while Maka had her head on his chest and had her feet dangling of the edge.

We shut the door, Ran down the hall, into the Death room. And we screamed and danced!

"MY OTP IS CANNON!" We screamed.

"Does that mean?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"Yes!" Lucy screamed

Everyone smiled or began to happy dance.

Suddenly Lucy's phone rang,

"Yes"

"Tomorrow?"

"What time?"

"Yes, we'll be there."

"Okay,bye"

She hung up.

"I just got an offer to sing at that cafe we went to for lunch tommrow afternoon." She beamed.

"Sweet."

* * *

**Hey guys! Short, I know, but luckily I am out of school for the summer on the 28th, one month from now, so i'll be updating a lot more. **


	9. A Date!

**Hi guys! How ya doin?**

**Review Responses!  
.**

**Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: **_Thank you! I will!_

**Onyx-Spell: **_I don't like the jumpscares either, and yeah they did make a fourth one, but I'm not gonna play it until I can get used to the jumpscares at least, I'll probably never play it though. _

**One Chosen One:**_ Lol. XD Knowing them, probably, _

**Kammy:**_ XD. Thanks!_

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

(The next day. Lucy P.O.V)

I walked into the cafe with Natsu trailing behind me, today was going to be interesting. Natsu and I got to the cafe just in time to see our favorite couple walk in. I went over to the manager and we talked for a momment before I got up onstage.

"Hello, I'm back~" I cheered into the mic.

* * *

**(Maka P.O.V.)**

I was sitting there, chatting with my boyfriend when Lucy got up onstage, I didn't know she was going to be here! Soul pointed to a booth where Natsu was sitting. Soul and I exchanged a look, then we grinned. I relaxed and sat back in my chair, waiting to see what she would perform.

"Hello~ I'm back~" She cheered into the mic

The crowd began to cheer.

"So, what should I sing?" She asked oh-so-innocently.

"Pop!"

"Drama!"

"A song!"

"A love song!"

"Okay, a love song it is!" She decided

I face-palmed, "Oh, lord." I mumbled.

"Hmm, okay. I got one!" She exclaimed

She ran over to the band and whispered something and they started to play a tune that I recognized immediately.

**Sugar ~ Maroon 5 **

Lucy ginned giddily. She brought the mic to her lips and began to sing

I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down

I need your loving, loving  
I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging  
I'm on my knees

She began to sway to the rhythm of the music

I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

Winking at us, she grabbed the mic and began to skip around stage.

Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

Skipping past us, she went over to Natsu

My broken pieces  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so insecure  
You are the one thing, one thing  
I'm living for

He spun her around and dipped her before letting her go.

I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

She bounced back up on the stage

Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here,  
'Cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

She began to release magic power and by doing that, stars flowed and danced around her.

Yeah  
I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be your man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day

Then she began to use enchanting magic, and all the couples had Stars sitting in their table.

I don't wanna play no games  
You don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give me all that shy shit  
No make-up on  
That's my

Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me)?  
I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)  
Little love, a little sympathy  
So, baby, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

The stars began to twinkle, and came to life, fixing the girls' hair.

Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy

Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life

By this time, every girl had a hairstyle that fit them to a T.

Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me? (down on me, down on me)

Lucy jumped offstage.

My hair was pulled back, the strands coming into a small bun in the back of my head, the rest of my hair was left down.

"Pretty Cool Performance." Soul said grinning "You look beautiful by the way."

I shook my head at him, "Im pretty sure they noticed we were here, but if we can get back to the DWMA before they do, then, we can have some sort of defense."

"Yeah, we probally should, do you know anything that will get us there quickly?"

"Well, I do have a new armour I want to try out." My eyes gleamed. "Pleeeeaaasssee?" I pleaded.

"Fine." He groaned.

"Yes! Here goes nothin," Maka grinned. " Re-quip: Flying Sorceress Armour!" It took me a full 5 minutes to Re-quip, but when I did, it was so worth it. I had on a black, mid thigh length cloak and a While sundress on under that, it went down to my knees. I also had a pair of Pure white angel wings.

"Now hold on!" I commanded, Soul nodded and grabbed my shoulder, I shook him off and grabbed his hand.

I flew up in the air, and sped off, we were at the school in five seconds flat.

I giggled, "Come on, slowpoke!" I taunted as I sped off again.

His eyes narrowed in determination. I ran into the death room, and stuck my tounge out at him. He caught up with me. "You're pretty good."

I rolled my eyes. "You know you wan a kiss, come and get it! That is, if you can catch me."

His eyes narrowed again, "Oh, you're on!" He smirked.

I began to run, and he ran after me, he had almost caught me when I started to fly.

All of the sudden, he tackled me! We tumbled to the ground and he stood up.

"I win" I boasted.

I rolled my eyes, "Just shut up and kiss me."

He nodded, and did as told.

* * *

**This chapter was kinda filler, but at least you got more SoMa! Next chapter...The Soul Eater Gang is gonna meet Fairy Tail. You'll love it, promise!**


	10. Fairy Tail!

**Yay! A new chapter! Please go vote on my new poll that I put up!**

**_Review Responses!_**

**_One Chosen One: _**_I don't have a link, and I'm pretty sure Lucy Deleted one of Mira's channels...Don't remember though, you'll have to look it up._

**_Squirrel-Cat-gamer: _**_Thank you! Oh yes, this chapter is...well, you'll see. _

**_OynxSpell: _**_Thanks! Well apparently he did, he must've really wanted a kiss lol. Oh, yes, Lucy is a meddler...We'll I'm gonna lock two people in a closet. Just two!_

**_FanGirlofDeath: _**_REALLY! Yay! Please PM me! _

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

Maka and Soul broke apart, to find Mira and Laxus looming over them.

"Shit" They both cursed at the same time.

"Well,they were gonna find out sooner or later, right guys?" Lucy said, standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her busty chest.

Mira glomped them, tackling them to the ground. "Yes! My Otp!" Maka laughed, while Soul just rolled his eyes.

All of the sudden, Maka got a glint in her eye."Hey Mira, wanna know who my Otp is?" She asked devilishly. Mira nodded eagerly, and Maka whispered something in her ear. Natsu heard it, and the color drained from his face.

Gajeel started laughing hysterically

Wendy was squealing.

"Yes! We have to make her ship cannon guys!" Mira yelled in confidence.

Natsu just groaned, knowing he would be the next tourture victim. Well he thinks so.

Lucy sweatdropped.

"Wait!" Mira exclaimed.

"She whispered something in Maka's ear, and Maka got that devilish glint in her eyes.

"Plans have changed!" She announced.

" TSUSTAR IS GOING TO BE A THING!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone grinned devilishly, except the two victims, who just turned their heads to the side.

Lucy cleared her throat. "Guys, we have to leave in two hours, if we want to make it there on time for the party."

The DWMA students looked at her, confused.

"We're going to Fairy Tail?!" They asked excitedly.

"Yes! Now go pack!" Lucy commanded

"Aye Sir!" everyone saluted.

"Oh, dear lord. Knowing Blackstar, Natsu and Gray, there is going to be a huge fight tonight." Lucy groaned.

"Will you be performing tonight?" the guys asked

"After training, yeah."

2 Hours Later, everyone was ready to leave.

Lucy got in the car, sending all the luggage to the spirit world.

As she got in, she turned on the radio and they left.

* * *

(In magnolia Lucy P.O.V.)

I drove us to Natsu's house, dropping off the Boy's stuff.

We drove to my house and dropped off all of our stuff.

Our houses were way bigger than they looked.

I dropped off my car at my house. We walked to the guild.

"I'm kicking the door open this time!" I said, sticking my tongue out at Natsu.

"Meanie." He teased, sticking his tongue out at me.

I kicked the door open.

"Lucy!" Lisanna yelled as she glomped me.

"Lisanna!" I exclamed as I hugged her.

"Eh-hem" Natsu grunted.

"Oh, Hi Natsu." She said boredly, I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Lisanna and I had gotten really close over the past few years. When she came back from edolas, we started to talk, and she even came on missions with us sometimes! Natsu got really offended, because we were hanging out with the girls so much, I didn't pay much attention to him.

I turned to Maka," Oh, this is Lisanna! You remember me telling you about her right?"

Maka giggled, Soul's arm was around her waist. She held out her hand. "You must be the famous Lisanna I've heard so much about."

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you! We should hang out sometime!" She turned to me.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Lisanna whispered in my ear.

I nodded eagerly.

"Aww~!" She squealed.

I walked into the guild. "Wazzup Minna?"

"Not much" they all replied.

We laughed and made our way towards the bar. I dragged Maka behind me, who dragged Liz, who dragged kid, who dragged patty, who dragged Tsubaki, who dragged Blackstar, who dragged Soul, who dragged no one.

"Mira! They need guild marks!" I yelled into the kitchen.

Mira came out of the kitchen, stamp in hand.

"What color do you want it and where?" She asked them.

"On my left hand, don't car what color." Maka requested

Mira stamped her hand, the color was sort of rainbow. It reflected every color.

"Amazing! It's probably because your and Elemental Fairy Slayer." I said.

The whole guild went silent for a moment, until it finally sank in. "ELEMENTAL FAIRY SLAYER?" They all screamed.

I laughed, and Maka scratched the side of her head.

I giggled. Soul walked over to us.

She looked over at him.

"Where's yours?" She asked.

Soul pointed to his right shoulder. He got it in green.

I dragged Maka over to where Macao, Wakaba, and Cana were sittting.

"Maka, this is Cana, fairy Tail's heaviest drinker, Wakaba, the idiot, and Romeo's father, Macao."

"Hey!" Wakaba yelled.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Cana laughed, before lifting the barrel to her lips.

"Guys this is Maka. She's the one who's training under Erza and I."

"Maka~" Cana sang dunkily, "sit. We need to ask you something."

"Maka and I sat down.

"Do you-hiccup-have a-hiccup-boyfriend yet?" She asked.

I giggled.

"Yup. But you have to figure out who it is." She responded, smirking and putting her feet up.

"Hmm, what about the blue haired one?" Wakaba asked.

Maka looked mortified. "BlackStar? Hell no."

"Natsu?" Macao suggested.

We both were mortified. "HELL NO!" Maka screamed.

Cana snapped her fingers. "The white haired dude."

"Bingo!" I said.

"Finally! Took you long enough." Liz stated, bouncing over to us.

I introduced her to the others. Her and Patty had gotten their marks on the stomachs, right by their belly buttons, Liz's was on the left side and it was black, while patty's was on the right side, and it was white.

Kid ran over to us, and looked at Maka and I,

"YOU'RE NOT SYMMETRICAL!" He screamed in horror, "NONE OF US ARE!"

Liz and I began to laugh.

"Kid..." Maka growled "SHUT THE HELL UP, AND GET THE HELL OVER IT!"

Kid fainted, and Maka smiled pleasantly.

Blackstar had gotten his on his right shoulder, in dark blue.

Tsubaki got hers in purple on her thigh.

Blackstar ran over to Cana.

"No Blackstar Do-" Tsubaki tried to warn him, but he and Soul were already over there.

"You. Us. Drinking Contest. Now." They challenged.

"You might-" I tried to warn them but Cana had already accepted the challenge.

They sat down at the bar and began to drink.

I sighed. "I need you to go get, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, Patty, Liz and Wendy." Maka nodded before running off to find them.

She came back with them 15 minutes later.

"Let's go train." I suggested.

They nodded.

"Maka, you and Erza battle, Levy you and Lisanna Battle." I said pointing to two battle fields.

"The rest of us are going to meditate." Liz, patty and Wendy nodded.

"Open: Gate of the Goat: Capricorn" I chanted

"Hime, it is nice to see you. Training again?" He asked.

"Hai, we need your help." He nodded and we began to train.

We trained for about an hour, until we were sucked into a portal.

What is going on?


	11. Crystal Keys? What?

**This is going to be the best chapter I've done in awhile. I don't know why, I just have a feeling. **

_**Review Replies!**_

_**One Chosen One: Pooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaallllllllll.**_

_**Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: Thanks a lot! :D I'm glad I can make you laugh! Yeah :/ I ship NaLu! **_

_**OnyxSpell: I think I can throw in some NaLu for ya next chapter. I like Lisanna's character, and I love making her and Lisanna friends, but sometimes, she has to be the bad guy, ya know? I can see her and Happy ganging up on him about Lucy. XD Oh, yes, sneaky, sneaky Natsu.**_

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

We landed in the celestial world, right in front of the Celestial Spirit King and My Mom?

"Lu-chan? What is your mom doing here?" Levy asked, elbowing me.

I shook my head.

"Old friend, It is good to see you again." The Celestial Spirit King spoke.

"Likewise, stache." I grumbled.

"Hi Lucy...I thought I'd never get to see you again!" My mother exclaimed,floating down to hug me .

I hugged her back, tears threatening to spill.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were still alive?" I whispered.

She giggled. "I wasn't able to tell you, I've been busy since I was summoned here."

"But, you were dead! I saw you get buried!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I was summoned at the last second. I'm sorry I had to fake death but if I didn't, there would have been chaos." She apologized.

" Aunt Layla? Is that you?" Maka spoke, eyes wide.

My mom turned around and her eyes widened. "Maka, Is that you? My my, you've gotten so big!" She exclaimed running over to Maka.

I turned around. "WHAT?" We all screamed.

"Ne, Aunt Layla, you never told me you had a daughter!" She exclaimed

"You never told me you had Celestial Spirit, and Elemental Fairy Slaying magic!" My mom shot back, pulling away from her.

"Wait a minute! How are Maka and I related? And why in the hell are you so calm about this?" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at the two.

"Well Lucy, you are Maka's cousin. Her mom, Kami, and I are sisters." Mom explained.

"Speaking of which, how is your mom?" Mom asked.

Maka sighed. "She left to go travel the world."

"Ah," Layla said in realization "She's probably in her realm, ruling the fairies."

"WHAT?" We all screamed.

"Queen Heartfillia is correct." Loke said, appearing out of know where in particular.

"Leo! I told you to just call me Layla! You don't call Lucy Princess Lucy now do you?" She scolded.

The room became silent.

"Mom," I began shakily "Are you saying that I'm the princess of the Celestial Spirit world?"

"It wasn't supposed to come out like that but yes, you are." She sighed.

The group's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Princess" Lisanna started

"Of" Juvia uttered

"The" Wendy gasped

"Celestial" Erza gulped

"Spirit" Liz blinked

"World?" We all finished.

"Hehe,yes. Jude is her father. I am the queen and this is the king. I wanted the princess to have a better life, so I had her with a human. But every ruler has a hardship they must face." She spoke, a bit upset.

"So mine was loneliness?" I questioned, intrigued

She nodded. "Yes, but you overcame it."

"Old friend, we must ask a favor from you." Stache said

"What is it?" I asked

"We need you to find all of the 16 ranks of keys." She asked.

I looked at her strangely. "What do you mean, 16? I thought there were only 3?" I asked.

She nodded. "You know of the first three, Bronze, Sliver and Gold."

"There are 13 more, the classes are from least to greatest as follows;

Steel

Bronze

Sliver

Gold

Crystal

Light

Platinum

Diamond

Jewel

Queen

Nymph

Soul

Star

Sun

Blessed,

and God" She listed.

"There are plenty of Sliver, Bronze, and Metal, so don't worry about getting them." She noted.

"But from Crystal all the way to the God's keys, they have been scattered about and some, unfortunately, have fallen into the wrong hands." Mom frowned.

"We are asking you to collect the keys, not because you are the princess, but because, you are the owner that every celestial Spirit dreams of having. I have one of the crystal Keys in my possession. You can have it." She handed me a key. I looked at it, the key was made out of amethyst, and it had sparkling gold stars all over it, the stars seeming to be making a constellation, I recognized that constellation immediately

"Mom I can't-" I began to object, but she cut me off.

"Lucy, It's fine if you take it, I never call it out any way." She assured.

"Wait. How much time has passed?" Erza asked.

"Do not worry, I have slowed down time there, so when you go back, it'll be like you never left." Mom assured.

"Untill later. Bye Lucy, Maka." She said, and thats when everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with Natsu looming over me.

"Luce you okay? What happened?" Natsu asked

I nodded "I'm fine Natsu. And I'll tell you later" I said shakily

I searched my key ring until I felt the amthyst Key at my fingertips.

"So it wasn't a dream.." I mumbled

The girls came over to me.

Maka saw the key immediately

"It wasn't a dream then.." She mumbled.

"Lucy! You're okay!" They yelled.

I nodded, and held the key up to the light.

They gasped.

"I wasn't a dream then." Erza mumbled.

"Well Lu-chan, Summon it!" Levy commanded eagerly.

I nodded, standing up and running on stage.

I cupped my hands by my mouth.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled.

The guild became silent, afraid of Lucy's wrath.

"Open! Gate of the Chained Woman! Andromeda!" I chanted

A blonde woman appeared, wearing a white sundress, and white pumps. She had chains coiling around her body.

"Princess, It is an honor to serve you." She spoke, and bowed.

"Stand tall, you are my friend, not a tool or weapon." I smiled at her.

She stood with tears in her eyes and said, "I must take my leave now, It was a pleasure meeting you. I am free whenever you may need me."

Andromeda disappeared.

I smiled down at the key in my hands.

"It was nice meeting you,too." I whispered.

Putting the Key on the Key ring, I walked over to the table my friends were sitting at.

It's going to be long journey.

* * *

**So So So? What'd you guys think? Like it, Love it? And just in case anyone is curious, I was listening to Panic! at the Disco's album, Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die. I love the album. I have a New Fairy Tail One Shot on my profile! Please go give it a read! :D **

**Till next time, bye!**


	12. At her Door

**Ooh this chapter is for all the SoMa and NaLu fangirls out there. 2 reasons, 1. This idea invaded my head and would not leave it. 2. I just couldn't help myself.**

_**Review replies! **_

_**FairyAmiibo: **Maybe later. _

_**Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: **Thanks! :D It does explain a lot of things. XD I love Layla's personality._

_**Super Sonic 64: **Thanks for the suggestion! It wont be for gold, but I will definitely use the spirit you suggested!_

**_One Chosen:_**_ I ment metal as in like steel. Not other stuff. I'll go back and edit it._

**_OynxSpell:_**_ She ships it. I know it. That is suspicous now that I think about it..._

**_Gamemasteroflove: _**_Thank you! _

**_ON WITH THE CHAPTER_**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

The girls and I went back to my house. Just as we got in the door, it began to pour down rain. I went into my bedroom and changed. I had on a cherry red tank top, and black sweatpants. I threw my hair back into a lazy bun, and went into the living room. There was a knock on the door. I heard faint wailing, almost like a baby's cry.

"I'll get it!" I said as I jogged over to the door. Maka and Lisanna were behind me. I opened the door and gasped. Lisanna's and Maka's eyes went wide and they gasped.

In front of my door, were not two, but four wailing little children, in little baskets. There was a woman standing behind them. She had jet Black hair and she looked at us, as if to say 'help them;.

"Please, bring the children in, you come in too." I asked softly.

She picked up the children and walked inside. It was only then that I noticed the huge box behind her.

"Lisanna, Maka, get the box." I commanded.

"Tsubaki, Mira, Liz, Erza, I need you to play with the children. Wendy, check for any injuries. Patty, call the boys. Levy, Juvia, after Patty calls the guys, you guys need to go clean one of my spare rooms." I commanded.

All of the girls got to work immediately. I remolded my house recently, the rent didn't go up. I now have 3 guest rooms.

I walked over to the woman, she was looking at the children with sad eyes.

"Follow me, miss." I commanded softly.

We walked into the kitchen, and I made some tea. "Please. Tell me your name." I asked.

The woman nodded. "I am Raven. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lucy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too." I said as poured the tea. Raven had jet black hair, black eyes, and she wore a black hoodie with jeans and black combat boots. Her lips were a light pink.

I walked over and sat down a mug of tea in front of her.

She smiled up at me. "Thank you."

"I don't want to pry, but, why did you leave your kids at my doorstep?" I asked.

She smiled sadly. "Because it is best for them. You see, I am wanted by a lot of evil people for my power, I can see the future. Plus, I had a disturbing vision. Some men killed the four of them. I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen."

I nodded. "I understand. Isn't there another way?"

Raven shook her head. "They don't even have a father, he ran away once he found out I was pregnant. I would leave them with him if I could. It is best to leave them with fairy Tail. That way I can visit and I know they are safe."

I was confused. "If there are four of them, then you couldn't have carried them at the same time."

She nodded. "Two of them are my sisters. The dads were friends, and we were all in a group she was dating my ex's brother. At the time I was going out with the father. My sister has the same gift I do." She added

"Okay, go to our guild and inform them of your situation. Get your guild mark, and please, come back soon." I asked.

She nodded. "Thank you, Lucy. Oh, and since that Brown haired girl is apart of Fairy Tail as well, give her a set of twins." She asked.

I smiled at her. "Will do."

She smiled at me, before leaving.

A second later, there was a knock at the door.

Maka opened it. "Oh good you guys are here!"

The boys walked in.

"What's with the kids?" Gray asked.

"We're adopting them." I stated.

The room was silent.

"Okay." Mira whispered, looking at the baby fondly.

"Maka, Soul, Happy, Natsu, I need you guys in the kitchen." I spoke softly.

They nodded and came into the kitchen.

"Raven, the person who left the children, want's you two to have a pair of twins." I said, turning to the two.

They extanged a look, and I bit my lip.

"We'll take them." They spoke in unison.

I let a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"We'll meet you guys in the living room." I said, wanting to be alone with Natsu.

Maka nodded, and gave me that go-get-em-tiger look. She dragged Soul out of the living room.

Happy flew out with them.

I went over to Natsu and hugged him.

"Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother!" I cried.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"You'll do fine Luce." He comforted.

"But Natsu," I whimpered, "I'll have to raise two children on my own! And those poor little kids don't even have a father figure."

Natsu tilted my head up to look at him. "Lucy, like I said, you'll do fine. You have the whole guild to back you up."

I nodded, and stared at him, he stared back at me, until we came closer and closer, until I closed the gap between us.

His arms snaked around my waist, and my arms found their way around his neck.

When we finally pulled back, I whispered, "I love you, Natsu."

He whispered back, "I love you too, Lucy."

This time, he closed the gap between us.

We kissed until we heard someone squeal and faint.

We broke apart, until we saw Mira laying on the ground.

We groaned and dragged Mira into the living room.

Maka looked up from the baby she was holding and eyed me.

I walked over to her.

"Have you and Soul chose yet?" I asked.

She nodded, and motioned towards the little girl that was sleeping in her arms.

The little baby was sleeping, so I could see it's eye color, but it had little stands of white hair growing out of it's head.

"Aww, what color is her eyes?" I asked.

"Blue." She answered.

"What are you naming her?" I asked.

"Hikari." She answered simply.

Soul walked up to us, with the other baby in his arms. This one was a boy, and he had red hairs.

"What are you naming him?" Maka asked, beaming up at him

"Taiyo." He answered.

"What color are his eyes?" I asked.

"Black, it's very interesting." He mused

I nodded, before making my way over to Natsu.

He was holding out two crystal keys.

"These were in the crib." He said.

I took them. One was a ruby key and it had stars on it. The other was sapphire, this one also had stars on it.

I put them on my belt and took one of the twins.

She had blonde hair, and her eyes were a brilliant green.

I thought of a name for her immediately.

"Natsu, let's name the girl Kasai." I said, motioning to the fidgeting baby in my arms.

Natsu nodded.

The baby in Natsu's arms had black hair and blue eyes.

"Let's name him Suta then." He suggested.

I nodded.

Two more of the crystal keys down, two babies up.

I sighed. I have to find the Keys, and now I hsve children on my hands.

This was going to be a long adventure.

* * *

**Bet you guys weren't expecting that! Here is what the babies names mean. **

**Hikari = Light**

**Suta = Star**

**Kasai = Fire**

**Taiyo = Sun.**

**Pretty interesting huh?**


	13. Lucy's Keys!

**Yays! New chapter! How are you guys doing? **

_**Review Replies!**_

**_Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: Well, Mira is Mira. And she probally took a picture in secret...Who knows. Thank you! _**

_**ScarletFelicitae: Thank you!**_

**_OnyxSpell: Yay for NaLu! Oh,that chapter is going to be...interesting, to say the least. XD. Thank you! _**

**_One Chosen One: Sweet!_**

* * *

**(Maka P.O.V.)**

"Maka you okay?" Soul asked.

I nodded, I was fine, just worried about the twins.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"I know you're worried about the twins." He spoke, shocking me.

I blushed, It's only been a week, and I'm already worrying about them.

Over the past week, Soul and I have been at the guild constantly, as requested by Erza and Mira.

Fairy Tail was still partying.

We're on a SS-class job right now, with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Kazumi, Lisanna and Gray.

Soul and I tagged along, He wanted to keep training with Natsu, and I wanted to battle with Lucy and Erza.

Lucy, has gotten 2 more keys since we got the keys from the twins.

"Lucy? How many keys do we have to collect?" I asked.

She grinned at me, "Well, no one knows for sure, since I'm the first person to go on this mission. Mom said around 168." She answered.

My jaw dropped.

"Well okay then!" I exclaimed

"How many are in the Crystal class?" I asked.

"There are 25 in the crystal class." Lucy answered.

"About 2/5 of the keys have fallen into the wrong hands, and I happen to have the information of the 5 people that are mistreating them, they are from the dark guild, Dark Sunlight." She stated.

"Isn't that the guild we are going after now?" Natsu asked, his voice muffled.

I nodded. "It said that we need to eliminate their strongest team, the Black Light Warriors."

Lucy went wide eyed. "That's the team we're going after!? That's the team that has the keys!"

I smiled. "This should be good training!"

"Lucy, do you have any more information on them?" Erza asked.

She nodded. "The team is made up of seven members. 4 girls and 3 guys. No one knows who they are, because they wear heavy magic cloaks. All of the mages on the team are in their teens."

Erza put her hand to her chin in thought. "We need a strategy."

Lucy grinned. "I've already got one. Natsu and I are going to take the leader of the team. Soul and Maka are going to take on the the one on the right of him. Erza, you take on the one on the left. Wendy, take on the person to the left of the person that Erza battles. Kazumi, you take on the one to the right of Soul and Maka. Gray, take on the person to the left of Wendy. Lisanna, take one the one that is left. If you get done with your battle early, which I doubt will happen, help the rest of us."

I looked at her, confused. "Why are you putting Soul and I in a pair?" I asked.

"A.) You guys are the only weapon/meister pair here, B.) You have the element of surprise. C) You are both powerful." She smiled.

"What do you mean by the element of surprise?" Soul asked.

"When you go into battle, they'll think you are some kind of Re-quip mage, thus causing them to get really cocky, really quick. So, they'll try to separate you and Soul, and when they do, they'll be in the middle of you two, creating the perfect moment to strike." She explained.

"Wouldn't that only work once?" Wendy asked, peering up at Lucy through her eyelashes.

Lucy smiled wickedly. "That's what I'm going to test now."

"Soul, Maka, stand up. I want Soul to change into his weapon form, and Maka, you need to stick him in the ground." She commanded.

Soul and I did as we were told, and Lucy stood in the middle of us.

She smirked.

"Now, Soul, you need to try and use a Fire Dragon's roar, while inside the blade."

His reflection appeared in the blade.

"Okay. Fire Dragon's Roar!" He chanted.

Everyone held their breath.

Suddenly a vortex of fire appeared, heading straight for Lucy.

"Open: Gate of the Fire Bird! Phoenix!" She chanted, puling out her ruby key.

A big fire bird appeared, and swallowed the fire whole.

Lucy smirked. "Thanks, Phoenix." She patted it's head and It left.

"Well, now we know it'll work more than once." I smiled.

Maka nodded. "It'll be a good strategy."

"What is the name of the other key?" Soul asked, transforming back.

Lucy smirked again. "I'll show you."

"Open! Gate of the water snake! Hydra!" Lucy exclaimed.

A cobra-like snake appeared, it's colorful shades of blue glittering in the sunlight.

Lucy smiled.

"It's nice to see you, Hydra." She said.

"It is nice to see you too, Princess Heartfillia." Hydra spoke, she was a girl, believe it or not.

"Hydra! I told you not to address me like that!I am your friend, not some higher figure! No salmon for a day!" She scolded, pointing a finger at Hydra.

Hydra began to whine.

"But-But-But, Lucy~!"

"I said no." She huffed, sticking her nose in the air.

"Fine." Hydra huffed.

"Can you turn into your human form?" She pleaded.

"Fine~." Hydra said playfully.

She transformed into a human. As a human, she had on a glittering blue dress, like her scales, and she had light blue hair, that flowed to her knees. Her chest was rather large, and she had striking blue eyes.

"Well? How do I look?" She asked, twirling around.

"Amazing!" Lucy exclaimed, nodding.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm Leaving!"

She turned her back towards us, "See you on the battlefield."

She left.

"What about the other keys you got?" I asked.

She pulled out two more keys, and held out the keys

One was made out of what looked like Aura Quartz, a glowing rainbow color, that reflected the sunlight. This one had stars, and they were a bright gold.

The other one was a yellow color, it looked to be made out of Sulfur. This one also had stars, but they were a darker, shimmering yellow.

"Wow." Kazumi gasped, breathless.

Lucy clipped the yellow one back on her belt, and summoned the other one.

Open! Gate of the Dragon! Draco!" She exclaimed.

A man came out, he looked older, probably in his late 20's, and his hair was a rainbow color. He was wearing a red shirt and blue jean shorts. He had on brown sandals, and his eyes looked like his hair.

"Good afternoon, Princess Heartfillia." He spoke, and bowed.

All of the sudden, Lucy pulled a stick out of nowhere.

"I am an equal, so please, lift your head." She commanded, smiling at him.

He stood.

"See you later." He waved, and disappeared.

Lucy blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Well that was quick." She mumbled.

We all nodded, and she summoned the other one.

Open! Gate of the Unicorn! Monoceros!" She chanted.

Monoceros appeared. He had a rainbow colored mane, and he had white pure white fur. His eyes reflected the rainbow, and his tail was a rainbow color.

"Lucy," He purred, causing Natsu to growl. "Is there a chance that these cuties are single?" He pointed to the guys.

Lucy giggled, "Most of them are free, but I don't think they are gay. Sorry buddy."

"Aww," He whined. "Well, I'm leaving. Call me when it's battle time!"

Lucy sighed.

"Your spirits are weird. " Natsu pointed out.

Lucy sighed. "I know."

I giggled.

"Now arriving, Greenclover village. Please be ready to depart immediately." The conductor said through the speaker.

"Welp, it's time." Lucy said, getting her bags.

I nodded, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! :D Thank you to my reviewers!**


	14. Battling the team!

**Oooh, this chapter's gonna be good! Also, I have a new poll up! I would like to know what stories I should focus on. Please go vote on that! **

**Review Replies!**

**Squirrel-Cat-gamer:** Thank you! I try to be creative! The strategy was confusing yes, but it'll be explained later. Monoceros is probally going to be a fan favorite by the time the story ends. :P

**FanGirlofDeath**: Me? Google the names? Psh, What? No~. Never. Also, I think every fan of harry potter thought of him XD. I will carry on!

**Startheumbreon:** Thanks! :3 Also, love your username! Thank you, is it bad that I was fangirling while writing it?

**Nalushipper:** Thanks! It would be awesome if it did, but my stories aren't**_ that_** good.

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**(Maka P.O.V.) **

We went to our hotel and set our stuff in our rooms. Then Lucy began to search the area with her unicorn spirit, I forget his name. The horse disappeared in a flash,searching the area.

"Lucy?" I asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned around.

"Yeah Maka?" Lucy replied.

"Can we have a practice battle?" I asked.

She nodded.

"This hotel has a soccer field, so we can battle there." She said, opening the doors.

We walked out to the field, only to be met with seven cloaked figures.

Lucy put a hand on my shoulder, face grim.

"Maka, get the others, and tell Erza, lockdown plan 54." She whispered in my ear.

I nodded, and just for the sake of Lucy's safety, I summoned a spirit.

"Open: Gate of the wind pixie! Aria!" I summoned. She was one of the silver keys.

A fairy appeared, and understood my intention, beginning to fight off the people surrounding Lucy.

Lucy smiled greatfully.

Then her eyes widened.

I turned on my heel and ran, hoping to get to Wendy in time.

* * *

**(Lucy P.O.V.) **

I looked down to see a knife sticking out of my stomach. The holder of the knife took it out of my stomach, successfully injuring me in the process.

My friends got out just in time.

I screamed to them. "GO WITH PLAN A! I'M GOING TO BE FINE!"

They all nodded, and that's when everything went black.

_LUCY! _A voice screamed. I knew who's voice that was.

_M-Mom? _I answered.

_Listen, I'm going to take the seal off of you. You had a seal placed on your powers when you were younger because I couldn't afford people coming after you. Okay, Now, when you wake up, your injuries will be healed. You will also be granted a set of powers you didn't know you had, you need to stay calm. The mages have already injured Wendy..So we don't have a choice. Luckily, Natsu was able to take out the person she was battling._

_Got it. _I replied.

I felt something snap within me, and I woke up.

I began to float in the air and wind kicked up around me.

The opposing mages stared at me in shock.

I floated over to Natsu, and placed my hands on either side of his head.

"Sorry!" I whispered in his ear.

He screamed and fell to the ground

I looked at the others, "He'll be fine, now, engage!" I commanded.

They nodded.

I faced the leader.

"So you go by dark lord, huh. Well your torturing to the spirits comes to an end today! Celestial Princess Mode: activate!" I said.

My hair changed from blonde to a pearly white, and it grew past my knees. I gained a staff.

The staff was wooden, but it had vine carvings in it that had flowers sprouting out of it every so often.

The top of the staff was an orb, that changed color depending on what magic I was using, the staff could also absorb the magic fired at me.

I wore a dress, with a chain holding it up around my neck, it was gold with blue trimming.

"Now come," I grinned "Show me what you are made of." I challenged.

The man scowled at me, "Cocky little brat."

"Ivy punch!" He chanted.

"Celestial Iron Fist!" I chanted, thrusting out my fist.

Ivy came out of his fist, I thrust my staff out, and it absorbed his attack.

I launched off my feet and flew at him. "Celestial Wave!" I chanted.

I put my palm on his chest and he flew back, hitting him. His body glowed with celestial magic.

"I thought you knew, _Dark Lord."_ I shook my head, transforming back into my normal form. I still kept my staff.

"Celestial Magic is the ultimate counter for the darkness that resides in your soul. It rules over the elements, much like how space rules over the solar system, keeping it from falling apart. " I informed.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked.

"I'm cleansing your soul as we speak. You'll be going to jail to pay for your sins. Now, sleep." I commanded.

He nodded, finally giving in.

"Ah!" I screamed. I fell over. "I over did it." I panted. That's when everything went black.

* * *

**(Maka P.O.V.) **

I smirked. Lucy had finished her battle moments ago. The girl we were battling was getting weaker by the second.

She had seperated Soul and I, thus creating the perfect moment.

"Now!" I commanded.

"Roar of the Fire/Elemental Dragon/Fairy!" We shouted in unison.

She gasped, falling to the ground.

We were the last ones to finish.

I ran over to Kazumi, "Do you think we can pull off some chains? Maybe a spell?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Watch."

She closed her eyes. "Phoenix Chains!" She chanted. Kazumi swiped her hand up and across, and three chain links came out, heading for her targets.

Kazumi opened her eyes, and twirled her finger in a circular motion.

"Amazing!" I gasped.

Kazumi smiled at me, "It doesn't take that much power, it's just draining, that's why people like Natsu won't be able to master it."

I tilted my head sideways, confused. "Why won't he be able to master the spell?"

She began to explain, "People like Natsu charge into battle and don't have a strategy. People like us, can use our power efficiently. Some people are virtually invincible that way, as long as we don't use big spells. Think of it like this, a phone battery, if you are charging your phone, and playing on it at the same time, you need to be careful, because the more power you use, the less power is actually charging the phone. If you use more power than the cord is charging the phone, the battery won't charge at all. This is similar, because a mages magic power charges fairy quickly, but some people charge faster than others, much like phones and power cords. This is because they have more power, and they have been training. If someone could generate magic power quicker than they could use it, they would be basically invincible. However, there is a downfall to all of this. If you use an extremely huge spell, to the point were it takes up most, or even half, of your magic power, than it won't regenerate at all. That's why people like Natsu can't use these spells." she finished.

I nodded.

"But what about Celestial Mages? Does this apply to them?" I asked.

She thought about it for a momment, before answering.

"In theory, no. It doesn't. A celestial mage would have to undergo extreme training. If they gained another magic, they would be a force to be reckoned with. To be honest with you, Lucy is probably the strongest person here. She is opening a gate, and it takes more power than you could imagine. I went to another town for a mission, and I was looking for some odd jobs. I found one, and it ended up being a **_test._** They had a celestial mage come in, and open a gate. I used my strongest attack, and found out that I could only open a golden gate key for 10 minutes, and that would be the extent of my power. Though, I suppose, since Lucy is the princess of the Celestial world, that she was given a set of powers as well, and that is what we saw." She informed.

I nodded. I had a feeling she was strong.

I closed my eyes and thought about the chains spell. I might as well try, right?

Thinking about how many chains I wanted, I opened my mouth and chanted the spell.

"Elemental Fairy's Chains!"

I did the same motions Kazumi did, and opened my eyes. When I looked at the other four cloaked figures, I saw that they had chains wrapped around them, they were a rainbow color, reflecting the light.

I smiled happily.

She tugged on my arm, "C'mon, they have keys. We need to give them to Lucy.

I nodded and we walked over. We searched the figures, and found the key rings.

Kazumi and I gasped.

"What are they?"

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Anyway! Question time!**

_**Do you read any of my other stories? **_

**Please review, and let me know!**

**Until next chapter**

_**~Madi**_


	15. 2 days later!

**Hai Minna! I'm back, with a new chapter! I've been busy, and I have a new SE fanfic up! Anyway, Enjoy! Also, I thought I should mention I started playing Heroes Charge today. For those of you who don't know, it's a phone app. Anyway, I got to the arena, and me and a couple friends were chatting on Skype, and one said, "Y'all need Jesus!" And I was trying to think of team names at the same time, So after I texted her back, I kept thinking of team names and ended up naming my team 'Y'all need NaLu'. So, yeah, stories.**

_**Review Replies!**_

**_Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: _**_Thank you! I will!_

**_NaLuShipper: _**_Thank you :D _

_**FanGirlofDeath: **Hi! Thanks! Thank you for the suggestion, I'll try to do that! _

* * *

_~Previously~_

_She tugged on my arm, "C'mon, they have keys. We need to give them to Lucy._

_I nodded and we walked over. We searched the figures, and found the key rings._

_Kazumi and I gasped._

_"What are they?"_

* * *

~Now~

(Lucy P.o.v.)

I woke up in my hotel room. Natsu was beside me, looking worried.

I sat up and stretched. Natsu hugged me and buried his face in my hair.

"Thank Mavis your okay." He mumbled.

I giggled. "I had a good nap!" I said playfully.

He pulled back, and looked at me strangely.

"NAP?! YOU WERE OUT FOR 2 DAYS!" He screamed.

I rubbed my head sheepishly.

"Sorry." I apologized. I looked around.

" Natsu? Where are the others?" I asked.

"The girls are in the Library, and The guys are at the arcade." Natsu informed.

My eyes grew wide, Erza at the Library? "Why are they at the Library, Natsu?" I asked.

"I dunno, they said they were looking for some information about some black keys." He said absentmindedly.

My eyes grew wide again, _"The keys are only a legend...Right?" _I thought.

"Natsu, bring me the keys." I commanded.

"But Maka said-" He tried to reason.

"I really don't give a shit what she said at the momment, I need to see those keys." I commanded sternly.

He sighed, but walked out of the room to get them.

He came back with 5 key rings,they all had 2 crystal keys on them,and all had four black keys.

A couple key rings had different keys on them, but I wasn't paying attention, each key ring had about 15 keys on it, so I may be getting a start on the other catigories. _"Focus Lucy, We need to see mom." _

I got up and picked some clothes out.

"I'm taking a shower, and then we are leaving to the celestal world. Tell the others to get their asses back here in 15 minutes or I will give them punishment. " I deadpanned, swiping the keys off the counter. I grabbed my purse and got out a box.

The box was celestial gold, and it was velvet. It had blue trimming.

I walked in the bathroom and locked the door behind me, so Natsu didn't jump in with me.

I opened up the box and began the long and boring process of putting keys in the box.

The box isn't huge, but it isn't small either. I took the first key ring, and began to take the keys off. Key rings are made out of a magic steel, and the steel is poured into a mold, after it is turned into liquid. The mold has a spell put on it so that mages can take things off of the key rings, and put them back on. Pretty neat, if you ask me. I plucked the keys off of the ring, and put them in the box delicately. Aquarius would kill me if she heard that I threw them around, and I would never do that.

It took me around 3 minutes per ring. I finished and stripped before getting in the shower. I grabbed the shampoo, and sniffed it. It smelled like japanese cherry blossom. I sighed happily, and rubbed it in my hair, along with some shampoo. I began to sing while I was washing my hair and body, it's a habit of mine.

**Oh, she lives in a fairy tale**  
**Somewhere too far for us to find**

.  
**Forgotten the taste and smell**  
**Of a world that she's left behind**  
**It's all about the exposure the lens**

.  
**I told her the angles were all wrong**  
**Now she's ripping wings off of butterflies**

**Keep your feet on the ground**  
**When your head's in the clouds**

**Well, go get your shovel**  
**And we'll dig a deep hole**  
**To bury the castle, bury the castle**  
**Go get your shovel**  
**And we'll dig a deep hole**  
**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra**

I got out of the shower, and dried my hair with a hairdryer. I put on a bit of mascara and lip gloss. I got dressed, and grabbed my things. Walking out into the room, I saw that every body was here. Good. I shut the bathroom door and they all noticed me walk out.

"Hey Luce! Have a good shower?" Natsu asked.

I nodded. They all began to crowd around me, asking about the keys and how I was doing.

After answering the same question around 10 times, I started to get annoyed.

I felt my eye twitch, and I began to use my 'scary lucy' face, as Natsu likes to call it. I began to admit a dark aura.

Everyone shivered and took 10 steps back.

I smiled and the dark aura was gone, along with my scary face.

They sweat dropped at my behavior.

I raked my mind, trying to remember the spells I used yesterday.

I finally remembered the spell and commanded that everyone stay back. They nodded, and did as told, not wanting to see my scary face again.

"Celestial Princess Mode: ACTIVATE!" I chanted.

I felt a warm glow overtake my body, and my hair flew up.

The transformation took about five minutes, and when I was done, everyone gaped in awe.

I took in a few gulps of air, and drew a portal outline.

"Transport to: Castle!" I shouted.

The outline I made flickered and flashed, and after about ten minutes, a portal appeared to the Celestial World's castle.

I began to breath heavily, and Natsu snaked an arm around my waist, holding me up.

"We just need to get in the portal, then I'll be okay. Everyone, go ahead, because when I step through the portal, it'll close. So go." I urged.

They nodded and began to file through the portal, and Natsu and I went in last.

As soon as I stepped through the portal, I felt refreshed.

Natsu looked at me questioningly.

"I'm the Celestial Princess, which means, I can control the magic in the air around me, so I simply replenished my magic energy." I explained.

Natsu nodded and gazed toward the castle.

It was at least 50 stories tall, and It was completely made of what looked like golden glass, but it was actually celestial steel.

Erza and the others were waiting outside, I walked past them and stode into the castle.

_"Time to face the music, Lucy." _I thought to myself.

* * *

**And done! That's a wrap! Anyway, the song I used was Brick by Boring brick~ Paramore. **

**Question time! **

_**How many chapters do you want this story to be? Is there a certain number of arcs I should do? (We're in the second arc now, and I'm preparing the third.) Will you want a sequel? **_

**Until next time; **

_**~Madi~**_


	16. Dipping Keys!

**Hai peoples! Can we get some more reviews please? I wanna know what you guys think!**

_**Review Replies!**_

_**Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: **XD Yes she will. Okay, thank you! _

* * *

Lucy walked into the castle, head held high.

The servents looked shocked, their princess was back.

She made her way to the throne room, and walked to her mother.

"Mom, we have an issue." She informed, pulling out the key ring.

Layla gasped. "Did Zeref get ahold of them again?"

Lucy nodded. Layla looked down-right murderous.

"Just you wait until I get my hands on his scrawny little neck-" She began, but two arms encircled her waist. She sighed.

"Ah, father, how are you?" She asked.

The man grunted. He had dark green hair, and blue eyes.

Erza narrowed her eyes.

"Lucy? I thought that your father was the celestial spirit king?" Maka questioned.

Lucy nodded. "That is his human form. He perfers his ruler form."

Everyone tilted their heads in confusion.

"Everyone in my family has four forms battle,healer, ruler and Human. I am human, but once I get better control over my powers, I can transform into other forms. I can already transform into my battle form. Everyone in the royal families knows that. The royal families are the only ones that transform. So far, every generation has discovered a new transformation mode. " She explained.

Maka's eyes went wide, and she grabbed Lucy's hands. "Does that mean I can transform too?"

Lucy nodded. "Just chant the following, Fairy Ruler mode: Activate!"

Maka nodded, and transformed.

Soul had to hold his nose at that.

She wore a flowing, off the shoulder, greek dress, with a slit up the side. A pair of fairy wings sprouted from her back, and she carried a staff that was almost identical to Lucy's. The only difference was that the staff was a darker wood. Her hair was up in an elegant bun.

She spun around. "Amazing!" Maka exclaimed.

"Now, back to the matter at hand, is there anyway we can transform them back?" She asked

Layla smiled sadly. "I cannot, but you may be able too."

"Lucy. What is going on?" Kid asked.

Lucy spun around. "Ah, forgot to tell you."

"You know the legend of the black keys, don't you?"

Everyone shook their heads, except for Maka and Levy.

Lucy sighed. "The legend of the black keys goes like this. It is said that in the earlier generations of humankind, there was a man who possessed 20 keys, and he broke all of them to try and summon Zeref and the celestial spirit king at the same time. Zeref was summoned and so was the celestial spirit king of that era. Zeref, sensing a fight coming up, fled the scene. The celestial spirit king was very, very upset that his spirits had been mistreated and had their keys broken, and he let the spirits attack. There were the angel spirits to the North, the demons to the South, Dragons to the West, Fairies to the East and the Wolves on front of the man.

The spirit's keys were reformed, and scattered around the world. Zeref had went all over the world and collected these keys, enchanting them with dark magic. It is said that whoever came in contact with these keys, would be filled with darkness. The only way to return them to their normal state, is by going to their realm, and dipping them in the castle fountain." She

"What does the legend of the keys have to do with this?" Levy asked.

"We need to go return them to their normal state." She grinned.

"Bye, mom, dad! I'll be back soon." Lucy called, strutting out of the castle.

Once they were outside, Lucy turned to Maka.

"I need you to enchant the group with wings, like you did to your sword." She pleaded.

Maka nodded. "Group enchant: Wings!"

Everyone sprouted fairy wings.

Lucy sprouted her angel wings.

"How do we use these?" Natsu asked.

"Keep calm, and think of what it would feel like to fly, and your good to go!" She cheered. "Later, you won't have to think about it, you'll just do it naturally." She informed, doing little loops in the sky.

Soon everyone was flying, and Lucy led them to their first destination.

"How did the keys even get formed? They aren't constellations." Wendy pointed out.

"Ah, it represents the peace between the races. They has Fairies, Wolves, Dragons, Angels and Demons sent to the celestial realm, and the king made them keys. Their were four of each sent, one fire, one wind, one earth, and one water." She explained.

They landed at another castle, and Lucy got out the Wolves Keys, and tossed them into the water.

The darkness was washed off, like it was some sort of paint.

The keys floated into her hand.

She smiled happily and clipped them on the other side of her belt.

Lucy began to fly away, Maka and Lisanna in tow.

"You coming?" They asked.

The rest of the group nodded and flew to where she was.

"Where are we going to next?" Natsu asked

She snickered, and pointed to the ground.

"Dive." She commanded.

Maka shurgged, and flew towards the ground, face first.

When she was about to hit the ground, a portal opened, and she went into it. Soul went in after her, and everyone else followed suit.

The land was firey, and well...red?

Lucy dipped her keys in the fountain, and flew out.

The others followed, doing little flips and spins on the way up.

Lucy kept going up, until she reached a white cloud, that was home to the angels.

She told everyone to wait, only rulers could get through the barrier.

She dipped her keys into the fountain, and flew down.

Everyone looked very confused.

"Watch this." She grinned, and opened her palm.

The keys dropped from above, and into her palm.

They gasped, and Lucy flew. She was flying west, and she picked up speed as she went, as if challenging them to catch her.

They accepted the challenge, and they were at the dragon's realm in no time.

Lucy dipped her keys again.

...You know where this is going.

By the time they had returned to earthland, Lucy was exhausted, and she collasped in Natsu's arms. Mira cooed at the scene, and Natsu rolled his eyes.

He laid Lucy down on the bed, picked out some clothes, a towel, and went to shower.

"I'm takin' a shower!" He yelled.

Maka sighed, she would never get used to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**TaDa! New chapter! I put this off to long, but we have a new arc starting next chapter! **

**Anyway, Question Time! **

_**What is(are) your favorite band(s) at the moment? **_

**Until next chapter, **

_**~Madi~**_


	17. Flashbacks

**XD Wassup! Anyway~ We get some good stuff going on this chapter, even if it is mostly filler, (and forshadowing). ALSO! HOLY CRAP! WE ACTUALLY GOT TO 70 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! AWESOME! Please keep reviewing! I love hearing what you have to say! Also, should I answer my questions that I leave for you guys?**

_**Review Replies!**_

**ashleigh: **Thank you! I try with the ships.

**Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: **It probably was, but it's Fairy Tail, so I don't think they cared. Yup, it wouldn't be as fun XD. That's why we'll never understand it ;). Yay, Key races! It was a little tough to come up with them. Thank you!

**OnyxSpell: **I grew up with Linkin Park. I listen to Evanescence, The offspring, and Skillet, the others I haven't listened too. All of my stories are strange. XD. I wish he would add more keys, but with Trollshima, you never know -_- I'll keep givin' ya entertainment, don't worry.

**NaLushipper: **I listen to them all the time!

**MissDarkRaven: **Thank you! I love the Living Tombstone, I can't really judge Owl City and Imagine Dragons, but I like what I've heard of them.

_**ONWARDS! **_

* * *

_**~5 months Later~**_

**(Lucy P.O.V.) **

I sighed, a lot has happened in these last five months. I smiled softly to myself as I played with Natsu's fluffy hair. We were currently on a train, coming back from a mission. Natsu had fallen asleep on my lap.

I bit my lip. I've actually been pretty busy. After the encounter with the black keys, I wound up keeping them. Over the last couple months, I collected all of the keys. Erza ended up teaching me a little bit of re-quip magic to change out my keys, they don't all fit on my ring.

Lisanna and Bixslow got together, which was very surprising to Natsu and I, we both thought she would go after Freed.

I giggled, remembering when they announced it to the guild

_~Flashback~ _

_Lisanna and Bixslow walked out of master's office, holding hands, and they were blushing so hard that a tomato would be jealous. _

_Master grinned at us all, and I swear I heard Natsu say something about master calling it._

_"BRATS! LISANNA AND BIXSLOW ARE DATING, DEAL WITH IT." He yelled. I sweatdropped. _

_"WELL LET'S PARTAY!" Cana yelled. _

_And thus...the party began. _

_~Flashback end.~_

It's still funny. Don't know why, but it is.

We go back and forth to the academy every two weeks or so, but were used to it by now.

Kid and Kazumi have gotten really close. He obsesses over how symetrical she is, and she just rolls her eyes and giggles and him.

Natsu and Wendy said her sent changed, like it was fused with someone else's

She seems fine, so I won't question her.

I went through what happened in the last couple months, and snapped my fingers. That's what I was forgetting! The time Maka's dad found out about the kids. I began to giggle, that's still funny!

_~Flashback~_

_Maka and I walked into the Death Room, along with Soul and Natsu. _

_Soul was carrying Hikari, who had refused to let go of him. Natsu was carrying Kasai, and was showing her the fire in his hands. Kasai's eyes lit up whenever she saw the flames, and she giggled and warbled happily. I smiled at the sight. He was a good father. _

_I was carrying Suta, who was currently asleep on my shoulder. _

_Maka carried her baby boy, who had refused to let go of her. _

_I giggled at the two of them, as she cooed at her baby._

_Lord Death and the death weapons, along with Stein, were in the death room. _

_Lord death looked up from his conversation with Stein and Spirit, and glanced at the babies. _

_I giggled silently at his expression. _

_He looked confused, but at the same time, there seemed to be slight amusement in his expression. _

_Soul cleared his throat, drawing their attention. _

_Azusa just raised an eyebrow at us, and I grinned. _

_Spirit whipped around and was going to scream, but Soul was over there quicker, and he clamped a hand over spirit's mouth._

_"Spirit..." He hissed. "I just got Hikari to sleep, and she wakes up easy. Plus, Natsu would murder you if Suta woke up. So I suggest you shut the hell up." _

_Spirit's eye's widened, finally noticing the children. Maka, sensing the coming arguement, walked over to Soul, grabbing Hikari, and Natsu mimicked her actions, grabbing Suta from me. They rushed out of the room, and to the infirmary._

_"YOU DEFLOWERED MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! AND NOW SHE HAS CHILDREN! BEFORE MARRAGE TOO!" He screamed. I sweatdropped. _

_"Doesn't he sound like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host club?" I whispered. _

_He snickered. "Now I'm kinda glad you guys made me watch that anime, I can see the resemblance." He whispered back. _

_I snickered. "Look dude, In case you haven't got the memo, Soul and your 'precious Daughter' are going out-." I pointed out. _

_An arrow seemed to strike Spirit in the heart. _

_"-And I have deflowered your 'precious Daughter'-" He continued_

_"-But the children aren't theirs." We finished in unison. _

_He collasped to the floor in shock. _

_Everyone looked at the two of us in confusion. _

_"A lady left em' at my doorstep, all you need to know." I said. _

_They all nodded in approval, and I realized something. _

_I turned to Soul with a creepy grin on my face. Picking him up by his collar, I gave him a look. _

_"And when did you deflower my cousin again?" I asked. _

_He chuckled nervously. "Just an FYI, we've-ahem-done **the thing **twice now, and the first time was when you all went to the arcade." He shrugged. _

_I dropped him in horror. "HOW DID I NOT PUT THAT TOGETHER SOONER! ARGGHHHH!" I screamed. _

_Spirit walked over to his emo corner, sobbing about how his daughter was violated. _

_I walked over and gave him a grin. "She's not being violated if she likes~ it~!" I sang. _

_Soul grinned along with me, "Yup, she liked it." He confirmed, popping the 'p' _

_Spirit started to grow mushrooms, and we high-fived, and walked out of the room. _

_~Flashback END~_

I giggled. Soul was a nice guy, even if he didn't look like it.

Natsu started to shift, and the train came to a stop.

He jumped up, grabbing the stuff.

He ran out of the train as fast as he could. I walked to the door, still giggling.

By the time we got out of the train, I was clutching my stomach from laughing so hard.

Natsu looked at me.

"What are you laughing at, weirdo?" He asked, ruffling m hair.

I stopped giggling, and spaced out for a minute.

"I never did tell you what we said to spirit, did I?" I asked.

He shook his head.

I told him the story, and he was gaping by the end of it.

"_They did **the thing?"**_ He deadpanned.

I nodded, "Yes Natsu, they did _the thing_."

He gaped at me, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "Why haven't you told Erza?"

I sighed. "Natsu, If I told Erza, she would go into demon mode, and then Maka would go into demon mode, and you _do not_ want to see her demon mode."

He chuckled. We passed the time with conversations, and before I knew it, we were at my house.

* * *

**This chapter was so fun to write! I bet you weren't expecting that, huh? **

**Question! **

**_Who is your OTP? _**

**Until next time, **

_**~Madi~**_


	18. New Souls!

**GUYS! HELP! I'm now addicted to Panic! at the Disco. Help me~! I need other music to listen too!**

**Review Replies!**

**OynxSpell: I have many OTP'S as well. I'll have to listen to Flyleaf some time. At least he is giving us GaLe. We all need weird stories sometimes. XD Thanks!**

**Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: They did~. Nope, no demon mode, sorry. XD Thanks!**

**MissNerdGirl: I agree!**

**MissDarkRaven: I love OHSHC! Thank you!**

**NaLuShipper: One True Pairing.**

**OTP: I will!**

**Soul Eater 1010: Thanks! I will try to word him differently.**

_**ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Natsu and I walked to the guild, after dropping our luggage off at my house, which I was currently moving out of. Natsu expanded his house about a month after the mission,and it's huge.

Once I opened the door, I was by Liz and Patty. Natsu was holding my hand, and so they pulled him down with me.

"Lucy! We need your help!" They said in unison.

I sighed, puling myself off of the ground. "Okay, I'm guessing it's an angel soul this time?" I asked.

They both nodded, and in the blink of an eye, I was in ruler mode, a portal open behind me. "Come on." I sighed.

Everyone filed through. I stepped in last, the members of Fairy Tail behind me. Levy and Gajeel had the kids, and Levy was cooing at how cute they are.

I walked into the castle. The servants bowed.

"Please, show them to the arena, Maka and I have some business to attend too. We will be back shortly. Prepare a room for the kids, and make sure the Queen is watching them." I ordered, sprouting wings. Maka handed the baby she was holding to Soul, and transformed.

She sprouted her wings, and we flew out of the castle and up to the Angel Realm. They welcomed us. We flew to the castle and requested to see the queen.

They led us to the meeting room, and told us to wait.

Soon enough, they came back with the queen. She was a good friend of my mother's and she was a very kind person.

Her hair was a dark blue, almost black. Her eyes were a dark blue, like her hair. She looked similar to someone that I knew, I just couldn't realize who it was.

Standing, I greeted her.

"Hello. It's nice to see you again."

She smiled warmly at me. "What can I help you with?"

"We need four of the Dark angels that are scheduled for execution." I requested

She nodded. "I'll give you the ones that were scheduled for today. The queen spun on her heel and walked out. We followed after her.

She led us to the prisons, and opened the cell.

She thrust four Dark angels at us, and we took two each. The prisoners growled and tried to get free. We clicked our tongues at them and chanted a spell.

"Celestial/Elemental chains!"

Chains came from the ground and sky, wrapping around them.

We smiled at the queen.

"Thank you." We bowed.

We sprouted our wings, grabbed the Angels' hands, and flew back to the arena.

(3rd person PoV.)

Celestial spirits and Fairy Tail members sat in the seats of the arena, waiting for the fight to begin.

Looking at the Sky, Loke nudged Aries's arm with his elbow.

"Isn't that Lucy and Maka?" He said, pointing to the sky with his pointer finger.

She nodded.

Lucy and Maka landed gracefully in the middle of the arena.

They unchained the criminals ,and the criminals lunged.

Lucy and Maka jumped in sync, both summoning a magic sword.

Lucy's sword was a pretty celestial gold color.

Maka's was a sliver, but it reflected every color possible. They made a motion with their fingers, sprouting their wings.

The other angel's followed suit. Maka used Soul Perception, and motioned to two of the others.

They each summoned a sword, and before you could blink, two black souls were floating in the sky. The other two growled, and released a fire and water attack. Lucy dodged, flying under the attack. Maka ate the attack successfully distracting one of them. Lucy slashed one across the leg, and the other in the stomach. One of the two sent a vortex of Darkness, and Lucy screamed, and was sent into the opposite wall, a dust cloud forming.

Lucy regained her composure, and boosted off the wall. The two angels wore smug expressions, and Lucy grit her teeth. Their smug smirks faded however, when they saw Lucy come from the dust cloud.

She kicked one one of them, and hit the slashed the other across the chest.

The duo chanted something, and a huge blast of celestial magic was sent at Lucy.

Lucy smirked at the two, and opened her mouth. As soon as the attack connected, everyone flinched, except for Maka of course. She was engulfed in a beam of celestial magic. The two dark angels grinned at each other. They began to run at Maka, ready to attack, when they noticed there was no dust cloud. They looked over to where the attack was aimed, only to find that she was gone. Suddenly, the angel on left was killed. The other screamed. Lucy smirked, putting her blade away. Maka took this as her chance, and sliced the others head off.

The audience cheered. Liz, Lisanna, Patty, and Mira came down.

They each took a soul, and held it against their chest.

"Please, assist us!" They shouted in unison.

The Soul's floated into the take-over mages, and they smiled happily.

Lucy opened another portal, and everyone filed through

(Lucy P.O.V)

We got back to the guild, and I went back into normal mode. I have 5 modes besides my normal (human). I found out their were two others that mom didn't tell me about. My modes are: Healer, Ruler, Battle, Elemental, and Wolf.

I sat at the bar and Mira brought out a smoothie for me. She winked at me.

"It's on the house."

I nodded. I assumed that everyone would be partying, so I went and grabbed Kasai and Suta.

They giggled and warbled, grabbing onto my arms.

"Mira, I need two of the spicy soups please."

She giggled and nodded.

"Why is it that you have your fathers taste in food?" I giggled.

I looked around for Maka, and couldn't find her. I shrugged, she was probably calling Lord Death.

I looked around for Juvia, and found her chatting and giggling with Tsubaki. Juvia stopped stalking Gray, realizing that he didn't like her. She stopped talking in third person, and she stopped calling me love rival. Gray claimed to be happy, but everyone knew that he was upset. Levy and Mira have started operation Gruvia. They keep doing subtle things, careful not to reveal themselves. They should just lock them in a room until they talk.

I rolled my eyes. Maka came running up to me.

"Lord Death needs us at the DWMA in an hour." she said.

My eyes widened.

* * *

**How was the chapter? Did you like it?**

**Question Time!**

**What should my next crossover be?**

**Until Next Time,**

_**~Madi~**_


	19. DWMA

**Hello! I'm updating again, yay! OMM, WE'RE ALMOST AT 100 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**_Review Replies!_**

**_Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: Thanks! I try to make them sound cool. I will_**

**_OnyxSpell: Hehehe. Don't kill me for saying this, but I've never watched One Piece. I've read the new chapters. They do need rest._**

**_MissDarkRaven: Thanks!_**

**_Celestial Queen1: Thank you!_**

**_NaLuShipper: I think everyone's OTP is NaLu XD _**

**_fairytailasaurus: Thank you! Lol. The gay unicorn, XD. I had a paramore addiction for a little bit. Will do! _**

**_iron-slayer-dragon: I'll try to make it less confusing. And...soon._**

**_ONWARDS!_**

* * *

Lucy darted out of the guild, enchanting herself with wings. If Lord Death had called them, it was a serious issue.

Natsu was on the ground, trying to keep up with her.

She landed at the door, and packed her things. Natsu was already waiting for her. They rushed out the door and to the train station.

"Luce...Can we fly?" He asked.

She landed on the ground gracefully, thinking to herself.

"Hmm...It would be faster. Natsu, you're a genius!" she exclaimed.

They both flew to the guild, Lucy had enchanted both of them with wings.

Maka and Soul were infront of the guild, along with the rest of the group. Levy and Gajeel were going to stay behind. She walked into the guild, looking around for Lisanna. She was sitting at the bar, cooing at her set of twins. Lucy sweat dropped, and tapped one of her best friends on the shoulder. Lisanna turned around. Lucy smiled weakly.

"Lisanna, could you watch them for a day or two? We're coming back after a couple days. I really need you to watch them, I have a gut feeling somethings going to happen." She pleaded.

Lisanna nodded. "Thank you Lisy!" she squealed. Lucy ran outside.

Everyone was panicking because they were going to miss the train. Lucy caught Patty's eye, and summoned her wings.

Patty nodded in understanding.

Her happy attitude vanished, and was replaced by a dark one. "Calm the Fuck down." she growled. Everyone (except Erza, Lucy, Maka and Liz) shivered and shut up.

Lucy giggled. "We're going to fly." she stated. "We'll be there by sundown."

Maka eyed her for a moment, and nodded.

"Fine." she said.

Lucy looked over at Kazumi, Wendy, and Gray.

"Gray, make your own wings, Wendy, you and Kazumi make the other wings. Maka and I will make our own, along with Soul's, Natsu's, and the other Slayers. We'll also make a barrier and fortify the wings. I will send our things to the celestial spirit world." she commanded

Everyone set to work, and Virgo got their things and sent them to the celestial spirit world. Lucy snapped her fingers, and her work was done. Maka did the same. The girls finished up, and everyone had a pair of wings on their back. They pushed off, and began to fly.

* * *

After about two hours, they began to get tired. Lucy caught sight of the train, and nudged Maka. She looked at the train and flew down. The rest followed, and landed on the high-speed train.

"Luce? Why am I not getting sick?" Natsu asked.

"And how are we still on top of the train?" Erza asked.

Lucy giggled. "This barrier has healing properties, and the only reason we are still on this train, is because of Maka's Fairy slayer magic." she stated. Erza gave a small nod, and Natsu started cheering. They would be at the DWMA in 2 hours, if they were still flying. So that would be an hour, at least. This was a bullet train, so it was going extremely fast.

Lucy decided to sing a song to pass the time.

* * *

** (Lucy P.O.V)**

We arrived in half an hour which surprised Maka and I. I put my hand up to my chin in thought, and hummed. I turned to Maka. "Maybe it was the elements again." I suggested. Her eyebrows raised, and she gave me a thoughtful look. "Could be." The others shot us a confused gaze. I sighed.

"Maka is the Elemental Fairy Slayer, which means she is required to learn every type of Fairy slayer magic. The elements work for her. So, if her emotions get out of hand, then they take some of her power, and use it to help her. In return, she is required to keep the elements from dying out. I, however, can control the elements of any planet, moon, and star in the solar system. Which makes me superior to Maka, but we're going to be on about the same level. I may just be a bit stronger than her. It's the other side to slaying magic that most aren't aware of. Rulers are an exception because we're technically slayers. But anyway, they might have taken it upon themselves to get us here faster. Now, let's go see what Lord Death wants." she commanded, flying up into the air. Everyone flew after her.

They ran into the Death room, not evening bothering to ask for permission to go in.

Lord Death noticed their expressions, and went straight to business. "A new Keshin has been born, and our reinforcements won't last long. We need an attack group, our last barely managed to escape." Everyone nodded.

"Liz, Patty, do your elf take-over." Lucy commanded. The two girls nodded and transformed.

Their ears grew out and sharp, and their hair braided itself. They both wore violet dresses, they were silk and had a blue sash around the waist. "Now, transform into your gun forms." she commanded. The girls nodded, and transformed into violet pistols with little blue staffs engraved into them.

"This will be good for future use." she stated. "Boys, you are going to staying behind to protect the town from any oncoming attacks and the girls are going after the keshin." she commanded.

The boys open their mouths to protest but stopped once they saw the girls' confident faces. They sighed, and nodded. The girls sprouted wings, courtesy of Maka and Lucy. The group ran out of the Death room and Lucy enchanted the Boys with wings, and they flew to the edge of the city.

Battle was still raging on, explosions and unconscious bodies littering the ground. The group split, the boys went over and helped the injured, and blocked oncoming attacks. There was a shout, from a certain blonde haired girl.

"Hey asshat, over here!" she waved, a haughty smirk on her face.

The beast turned around and faced her. It had red eyes and patchy black fur, blades coming from every limb and body part on the creature.

Then the battle started.

"Elemental Fairy's Breath!"

* * *

**Finished the chapter! What do you think?**

**Question time!**

_**How many chapters do you think the story will be?**_

**Until next time;**

_**~Madi~**_


	20. Defeating and Worrying

**Hello Guys~! New chapter, I made it longer for ya.**

_**Review Replies!**_

**_Tomuchkittylove:_**_ Thank you so much! I'm glad to here it is one of your favorites. :D_

**_MissDarkRaven:_** _Draammma~. :)_

**_Rinka Sparkle259 :_** _Thank you, this one's longer._

**_MissShadow101449:_** _THANK YOU!_

**_Cem:_** _Thanks! There's a better stories than mine. :D_

_**ONWARDS!**_

**(Lucy P.O.V)**

We jolted into action after Maka attacked. I transformed into Ruler mode and attacked next.

"Celestial Beam!" I chanted.

"Open, Gate of the Fire, Water, Earth and Sky wolves! Skyla, Chikyu, Cri, and Ichina!"

The gates opened, and four wolves appeared. They all had black eyes, and their fur color represented their element.  
They all lunged foward and let out a blast of their element.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Maka summoned a blade, she was in ruler mode. Kazumi summoned a blade as well, and they both ran forward. Tsubaki was using her Sky Dragon Slayer magic, and the kind aura that she normally gave off was replaced with a cold and deadly one.

Liz and Patty were using the Water magic that they learned and Lucy closed her eyes, trying to tell about how much damage the Keshin had taken. She grit her teeth. They had only done gotten him down to half of his total stamina. There were two options, one; tire it out, or two; release a barrage of powerful attacks and hope we can finish it off and have Liz and Patty finish it off.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Maka get thrown back, and struggle to get up. Okay, plan two.

She looked around at everyone and sent out a message telepathically.

"We need to cast our most powerful attacks at once. Then Liz and Patty need to shoot him so that they can get the soul."

"Got it." they thought.

Lucy stood, going into an auto pilot like mode. She focused on her magic and began to charge up. Wendy went into Dragon Force, and began charging. Lucy was almost finished charging, when a scream rang out through the air.

The Keshin had swung out it's arm, the blade cutting Tsubaki and Kazumi across the chest. The cut didn't reach their stomach. They fell out of the sky, backs slamming against the dirt ground underneath them. Tsubaki bit her lip and stood, desperately trying to gather her magic power.

Lucy clicked her tongue. She began chanting one of the 15 grand spells.

" _Survey Venus' gate, Open Venus' gate_  
_All 224 orbiting days_  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such variety._  
_Oh Venus..._  
_I am the ruler of the Solar System..._  
_Aspect become complete..._  
_Open thy planet gate._  
_Oh light of Venus..._  
_Shine!_  
_**Venus Starlight!**"_

"Enchanted Wave!" Liz and Patty chanted

"Comet Shower!" Tsubaki chanted

"Phoenix Chains!" Kazumi coughed.

"Water tornado!" Juvia shouted

"Dance my blades!" Erza commanded.

"Dragon Slayer Secret art: Hurricane Wind!" Wendy spoke.

"Fairy Slayer secret art: Elemental Dance!" Maka shouted.

All of their attacks hit the Keshin at once causing it to die.

Lucy panted, and Kazumi collapsed.

She ran over to her and closed her eyes.

"What's she doing?" Erza asked.

"She's tapping into the power of the solar system, to heal everyone's major injuries." Wendy explained.

Lucy let out a gasp and placed her hands on Kazumi's chest, a light green light spreading around the girl. The others looked back at each other, only to find they were covered in it as well.

Lucy began to sing, eyebrows furrowed.

_"This is a black, black ski mask song_  
_So put all of your anger on_  
_In the truly gruesome do we trust_  
_I will always land on you like a sucker punch"_  
She smiled lightly.  
_"Singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare_  
_I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare_  
_If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sang at you,_  
_You would never sing along_  
_Cast them out cause this is our culture_  
_These new flocks are nothing but vultures_  
_Because they took our love and they filled it up_  
_Filled it up with Novocaine and now I'm just numb_  
_Now I'm just numb_  
_And don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun_  
_So don't stop, don't stop until your heart goes numb_  
_Now I'm just numb_  
_I don't feel a thing for you~_" she sang

"Why was she singing?" Juvia asked.

Maka sighed. "Music has always helped Lucy focus. Same goes for me." she admitted.

The others grinned at her, before they were all teleported away in a flash of green light.

**_(Wendy P.O.V.)_**

The green light teleported us into the infirmary, and Lucy dropped to the floor, panting, her wounds were still on her body, and they seemed to be getting worse.

Tsubaki was asleep, but otherwise okay. Kazumi's wounds were healed, but she was looking pale.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over to Kid and Liz, who looked extremely worried. I walked over and placed my hands on her stomach, closing my eyes. I scanned over her body, finding a couple bruises and scratches. I looked to her stomach and gasped. My eyes snapped open and my pigtails fell out, letting my hair flow down to my knees.

I ran over to Kid and dragged him out into the hall by the ear. I don't like using violence, but it was important.

I shut the door behind us and dragged him into an empty classroom. He scowled at me, rubbing his ear.

"Kid, you've been with Kazumi for the past 5 months. Has she had any sexual activity?" I asked seriously.

He frowned. "No, why?"

"Any weird food cravings? Did she complain about having any back and/or feet problems?" I hinted.

"Yes, wh-" he cut himself off. "She's not..." he trailed off.

"Yes Kid. She is." I said gently.

I watched as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, gaping.

"You're going to have to take care of them now that you're basically Kazumi's boyfriend~!" Liz squealed.

I jumped, turning around to face her.

"Just how long have you been there?" I gaped.

She shrugged. "Long enough."

I sighed, and raised an eyebrow.

"What about you then? Don't you have a crush on Kid? Or is it someone else?" I asked.

She blushed. "I have someone else."

I smirked. "Oh, I am so telling Lucy."

She gaped in horror. "You will not!"

I laughed evily, a trait I picked up from Lucy. "Oh yes I will."

I turned back to Kid, who was pouting childishly, his cheeks red.

"I do not like her." he whined. Liz and I shared a look.

"Riiiiight." I drawled, rolling my eyes.

I walked out of the room, and walked down to the infirmary.

Tsubaki and Kazumi were awake, and chatting happily with the others.

I walked around, checking on everyone. I healed some minor injuries and chatted with Romeo for a little while before walking over to Kazumi's bedside. She smiled weakly at me. I smiled at her and beckoned Kid over.

Soul, Natsu, Gray, and Black star were fighting in the middle of the room. I sent a blast of wind their way, it hit the ground by Natsu and Gray and all fighting stopped. They turned to look at me. I had all eyes on me. I cleared my throat while Kid sat down next to Kazumi. I turned to the two of them.

"While I healing you, I found something...interesting." I started. She looked at me, confusion evident in her eyes. I cleared my throat.

"Have you had any sexual activity in the past 3 months?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not that I remember. I had a couple of drinks about three months ago...I haven't drank since." she gulped. "Why are you asking me this?"

I took a deep breath. "Kazumi, you're pregnant."

She exhaled shakily.

"How long?" she asked, gripping Kid's hand tightly.

I smiled softly. "Three months."

She patted her stomach.

"Can I have a moment alone?" she whispered.

I smiled.

"Of course." I walked outside. The others followed.

**_(Kid P.O.V.)_**

I watched as Kazumi looked down at her stomach, tears springing to her eyes. She looked over at me, a tear leaking out of her left eye. I put my hands on either side of her face. Wiping away the tear from her cheek, I asked her a question.

"Why are you crying?"

She smiled weakly at me, but the smile was gone as soon as it came.

"I'm scared." she spoke, her lip quivering. More tears spilled out of her eyes, and I wiped those away.

"Why?" I asked.

She looked back up at me.

"I don't want her to end up like me." she whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my chest.

She told me the story of her childhood.

Her father had been abusing her, and her mother had no idea. One night, when she was around ten, her mother came home and caught her father beating her. Her mother ran into the kitchen, and got a knife. Kazumi's father had noticed and tried to pull a gun on Kazumi's mother. Luckily, her mother was quicker, and shot him before he could kill her.

She cried into my chest, making my shirt wet. I rocked her back and forth. She eventually stopped crying. Kazumi rubbed her eyes furiously.

She took a deep breath. "The baby will be fine. None of us will let anything happen." I soothed

She smiled. "I wonder what Mom will say about the baby."

I chuckled. "Well, she'll probably run around like a chicken with her head cut off at first, and then tell the whole neighborhood. "

Kazumi giggled, rubbing her stomach.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked.

"Hmm, yeah. Could you go get me hot sauce and a bowl of macaroni and cheese?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You are so weird."

She pouted at me.

I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the room. I heard her cheering from behind me and I laughed silently.

Kazumi was crazy, but I still loved her.

If only I had the courage to say that aloud.

_** Raise your hand if you ship it! (Raises both hands) Thank you guys for all the reviews!**_

_** Question:**_

_ Do you watch Game Grumps?_

** Until next time,**

**_ ~Madi~_**


	21. A Warning!

**Hey guys! So, I wanted to know if you guys would plan if I made this a couple chapters longer than planned? I have 54 planned in total, and there's going to be a sequel. Is that okay? Anyways, I've been on Pandora a lot recently, and Pandora is just...so...amazing! **

**Review Replies **

**Cem: Thanks!**

**Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: Thank you! **

**NaLushipper: I can try.**

**OnyxSpell: T-T Lol, Thank you!**

_**ONWARDS!**_

* * *

**(Lucy P.O.V.) **

I smirked evilly as I thought of ways to get Gray and Juvia together. I distantly wondered how the babies were doing, but quickly stopped thinking about it because I knew the guild wouldn't let anything happen.

The train came to a stop, and I gently shook Natsu to wake him up. He groaned, but got up and out of the train. Once outside, he began shouting about how awesome it was to be on solid ground again.

While on the ground, he must have smelled something, because his eyebrows furrowed and he walked to Maka and whispered something to her. She nodded in understanding, and turned and told the group what Natsu had told her, except for Erza and I. We looked at each other in confusion, before Kazumi approached me cautiously, a hand wrapped protectively around her stomach. They knew I wouldn't hurt her, so whatever they had to tell us wasn't going to be good.

"Lucy, Erza, Cana's scent is on the ground over here." She spoke slowly.

My eyes widened, Cana only goes on missions with another guild member, and I wouldn't be upset if someone else had been with her. Judging by the look on Natsu's face, Cana had been here, with other unknown people. I grit my teeth. She was never up before 3:00 and it was currently 3:00!

I felt a scowl make it's way onto my face. Something wasn't right. Everyone else stood there, glued to the ground. My eye twitched, and I snapped.

"Are you going to stand there like a bunch of idiots, or are you going to get to the guild?!" I yelled, frustrated at them. They gulped and nodded, and Natsu came over, reaching out to hug me. I accepted his hug, still upset that something possibly happened to Cana. She didn't deserve to be hurt, or any form of torture.

I broke away from Natsu, sprouting wings. Maka followed my lead, and helped the rest of the group sprout wings.

* * *

I flew as fast as I could to the guild. I didn't hear the usual cheers from the drinkers, instead I heard Suta and Hikari wailing.

That only made me go faster, and Natsu, Soul, and Maka must've heard it as well, because they sped up.

I landed with a soft thud and slammed the door open.

I ran over to Suta, and grabbed him out of Lisanna's arms.

I rocked him back and forth gently, watching as his wails stopped and he played with a lock of my golden hair. I winced as he tugged on it, and in a couple of minutes, the wails had stopped.

I looked over to where Natsu was rocking Kasai and smiled, she was already asleep.

We took them up to the infirmary, where Maka and Soul were puting the other two in their cribs.

I gave Suta to Natsu, and walked down the stairs to where everyone else was.

The guild turned to stare at me, and I frowned. It was way too quiet.

"Does somebody want to tell me what happened to Cana?" I asked, tapping my foot on the ground impatiently

Levy gulped, but spoke up. "She was kidnapped Lu-chan."

Growling, I yelled at them. "Then why aren't you looking for her?!"

Their heads snapped up, and they all shrugged.

I clicked my tongue. "I want everyone around town, looking for clues on where she is and who kidnapped her. If you don't go look, I will have your head. AM I CLEAR?!" I demanded.

They all nodded, and ran out of the guild. The only people left were me, Maka, Soul, Kazumi, and Master Makarov.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Maka asked.

"Nope." I smirked.

"Kazumi, why did you stay behind?" Master asked.

Kazumi smiled sheepishly.

"I'm pregnant."

Master fainted in shock, and Maka and Kazumi giggled.

Just then, a thought crossed my mind.

"Where are you going to be at while we're fighting?" I asked.

Kazumi shrugged. "I have no idea."

Maka furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, even without Kazumi, we have 19 members of the group, who have been training a lot." she mentioned.

"Then whoever isn't battling can stay at the guild." I said, making a plan.

"We should take a small group, I have a feeling they don't want Cana. They weren't going after someone special to the guild, but close to someone's heart." Soul suggested.

"If they don't want Cana for the guild to be after them-" Kazumi started

"-they want someone that Cana is best friends with-" I continued

"-and the only person Cana is best friends with-" Maka realized

"-is me." I finished

"They wanted to anger me." I hissed.

Maka giggled darkly. "Well you are."

I nodded, and watched as most of the members flooded into the buliding.

Erza and Natsu approached me.

"I found the Dark guilds' name and location." Natsu said.

"I found the out guilds who most elite members were." Erza informed, handing me a file.

"Natsu, I want the name and location of this guild." I deadpanned.

"Oh, the name of the dark guild is Black Knights. The location is just outside of Clover. They are a recently formed guild." He reported.

I nodded. "Good work."

"Maka, you and Soul are coming with Team Natsu to get Cana back. We leave tomorrow and 8:00 am." I said. They nodded.

I heard wailing from upstairs and checked the time. It was only 7. I put them down for a nap at 4. They don't usually wake up until nine.

Maka and I raced up the stairs, the others close behind. We burst into the room, only to find a man in black holding Kasai by her foot. Upon seeing us, he summoned a ball of water, aiming it straight at Kasai. The ball would go right down her throat and expand, killing her. I growled.

"Don't move, or I kill her." he threatened.

Behind me, I heard quiet footsteps walk away.

"What do you want?" Natsu growled.

"Only the baby of course." He smirked, backing up towards the window.

The lights flickered off, and the room went pitch black.

Kid, in an attempt to make him fall out of the window, threw his gun at him. The man grunted, almost dropping Kasai, or what I thought was Kasai.

Someone jumped through the window, putting a blade made of fire against the persons neck. The flames brightened the room.

"Let go of the child." They growled. I recognized it as Kazumi's voice.

The man smirked, not noticing the wailing had stopped.

He dropped the thing in his hand, and the lights flickered back on, revealing Wendy holding Kasai, and a baby doll on the floor.

I ran over and kicked the man in the stomach, and proceeded to beat him up.

"Don't ever touch my kids." I growled.

The man snorted. "Why do you care so much, they're not even yours."

"Do I look like I give a shit?!" I asked in anger. I looked over to Erza.

"Take him down to the prison." I commanded.

She nodded.

"Why did they send him here?" Maka murmured.

"He was a warning."

* * *

**Finished the new chapter! Do you guys want to play a game? Let me know!**

_**Question **_

_What is your greatest strength and/or weakness? Are you an American Beauty or an American Psycho? (10 points for whoever gets the reference.)_

**Until next time,**

_**~Madi~**_


	22. Battles! Lucy's Upcoming Danger?

**Hey guys! First things first, We got 10 reviews last chapter! Holy crap! I'm suprised how much you guys love this story, and I wanted you to know, I wrote a drabble/one -shot, and it's up. Second, I wanted to a address my change in name. This was originally supposed to be a fanfiction account for me, my old best friend, and my sister. My sister wanted to start focusing more on other things, so I told her it was okay that she didn't have to write. My old best friend start being an ass and she keeps trying to drag me out. Don't get me wrong, she's still my friend, she just keeps ditching me. I'm done with it. Done. I'm trying not to hold it against her but she is being a jerk. :/ On a more happier note, I have a Tumblr! Search FairySoul and you'll find it! Sorry I rambled.**

_**Review Replies!**_

**_Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: Thank you ^_^ It's okay if you don't get it! Thank you!_**

**_TigerNinja16: I'm quite stubborn myself. Thank you! It's an awesome album!_**

**_fairytailasuarus: LOL! _**

**_NaLuShipper: Yeah but Natsu's weakness is Lucy :3. After all (clears throat) He liiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeessssssssssssss her._**

**_TheFanficHunter000: Updated!_**

**_Hannah: HERE'S YOUR NEW CHAPTER!_**

**_Wolfgirl2810: I'm with ya XD_**

**_Rinka Sparkle259: Thank you! Suta and Kasai are their twins. Taiyo and Hikari are Soul and Maka's._**

**_1211462: Thank you! I write a lot, so I'm sure you'll see more of me!_**

_**ONWARDS!**_

* * *

**_(Lucy P.O.V) _**

I woke up earlier than I intended to the next morning. Natsu was already up with the kids, and I paced nervously. This wasn't going to be a good trip. They would be back, but I wouldn't. They wanted a challenge, well they're going to get one.

I made a portal to the Celestial Realm and stepped in.

Walking into the castle, I made my way to the prayer room. It was the only room open for vistors.

I got on my knees and prayed, I prayed for safety, and I silently prayed that my mother would grant me the strength to get through this.

I made a portal back to the house before Natsu noticed my absence. I knew he could predict what was going to happen, and probably went to the shrine.

Soon after, we packed our bags and left the children with the guild. I kissed Suta and Kasai on their foreheads. The giggled and warbled happily, glad to see me.

My heart ached for them. They were so little and didn't know that I wasn't going to be back soon. I sighed.

I saw Maka do the same, and I was happy for her pair of twins. They were going to have their (adoptive) mother back with them soon.

We got on the train in silence, my gloomy aura washing over the train.

I would be strong, I wouldn't cry. I needed to be numb.

So I let my emotions slip out of my mind, much like I had to do when my father was around.

I could never hold anything against him though. He was always frustrated when I was little, and when I didn't get out of his hair, he became angry.

I still loved him,though. He was my dad.

I snapped back to reality as I felt a familiar hand on my cheek. It was only then I realized I was crying silently.

Natsu was wiping away my tears with his thumbs.

"Don't focus on how you're not going to see them, focus on what they'll look like when they see you again." He whispered lowly.

I laughed. "Natsu, take a video of their first steps for me, will ya?" I whispered back as I wiped the tears out from under my eyes.

The train stopped and I reluctantly got out. We headed to our hotel, and I got out some paper and wrote letters. Sighing sadly, I got up and led everyone to their guild hall.

It was a two floor guild hall made of bricks, and it had a flat roof. There were no decorations saying it was a guild hall. I laughed darkly. '_Very low key for the bastards who tried to steal my daughter.'_ I thought in anger. In a flash of light, I was transformed into battle mode.

I had what looked like a leotard on, but it was actually an armor suit. There were ballerina shoes on my feet, and my hair was pulled back into a tight bun. '_I guess the ballerina shoes are for flexibility? I don't know, I don't have any experience with the subject.'_ I frowned. I looked down and saw she had a belt on her waist, showing various growing staffs and and her key ring.

I summoned the key ring that had my strongest keys on it.

I began to spin slowly, creating a Magic Tornado around myself. I stopped, letting it fly into the guild hall.

The front of the building exploded, members running to fight them. Lucy rolled her eyes, getting into a battle position. She saw Maka grow wings and fly into the clouds. Grinning, Lucy launched the first attack.

"Heat of the stars!" She shouted, wiping out the first crowd. Gray summoned a ice bow, and aimed ice arrows at the new wave of members. Lucy grabbed the bow off of her back, and watched Maka and Gray's back. She shot two arrows at some members approaching Gray, and they fell to the ground. Gray and Maka released their arrows at once. Maka had decided on shadow arrows.

(3rd person)

The arrows pierced the crowd, and a new crowd spilled out.

Lucy ran into the crowd, summoning Hydra and Loke.

They each ran off in a different direction, leaving Lucy with the bulk of the crowd. She unhooked a bronze sword from her belt as it grew in size. She spun in a circle as she threw the sword into the crowd. She spun eligantly, throwing her foot out and releasing a small tornado of Celestial magic into the crowd. Running foward, she sent crescent shaped celestial blasts into the crowd, it wiped out the rest of them.

A team of seven appeared as Maka descended.

She recognized one of them as Angel, and she gave her a glance. A look of loyalty to Jellal passed through her eyes, and Lucy nodded in understanding. Natsu and Soul came to stand in front of Maka and Lucy. Lucy and Maka pushed the two back, standing with them.

"You ass. I know exactly who you are." Lucy hissed, looking at the leader. He had Jet black hair and Coal eyes, he was about 6'2 His eyes roamed over her body and he frowned once realized she wasn't wearing anything revealing.

"It's been a long time, love." He smirked.

Lucy took a deep breath.

"Don't ever call me that again, _Orzelo_." She said, spitting out his name like it was poison.

"What do you want in exchange for Cana?" Maka hissed, narrowing her eyes at the group.

"Why, you and Little miss Lucy of course." He smiled evily.

"No-" Natsu and Soul began

"Fine." Lucy glared, trying not to be happy that everything was going according to plan.

"You can have me, but not Maka." She ground out.

Suddenly, he pulled out a blade and held it to Cana's neck. Lucy had thought of this happening.

She cast a glance at Cana, who looked extremely frightened. Maka looked worried. She let her bangs fall over her face, as she clenched her fists so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Fine." Maka said, going over to Soul.

Lucy connected a Magic Bond for Cana to Natsu.

"Luce," Natsu whispered, Lucy turned around to face him. "Don't do this." he pleaded.

Lucy's heart shattered. He looked and sounded so...broken. She hugged him.

"Natsu, give me and Maka two months. I have letters for all of you in my bag. Move the rest of my things. Watch the kids for me, and please, don't get into trouble." She pleaded

Natsu gulped at leaned down to kiss her. She pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"I love you." She said. Lucy walked over to the opposing side, standing in the middle.

Maka was already over there. She knew it was going to be hard for Maka to get through this.

"Let her go." Lucy commanded.

They let Cana go, and she ran into Lucy. She pushed her to Gray, who un-cuffed her.

The others were still frozen with shock. They cuffed the two girls, keeping them in their current forms. It seemed that they couldn't see Lucy's belt, that was good.

They shoved the two inside, and that was the last of the two they saw.

* * *

**Hello! I finished! If you didn't read my rambling, then you should know that I have a one-shot/ drabble on my profile. It's called 'An Unlikely Duo' and it's about my OTP and BROtp. **

**Question time: **

**_Should I do an OHSHC (Ouran High School Host Club) fic? Also, is your name blurryface and do you care what I think? XD _**

**Untill Next Time, **

**_~Madi~_**


	23. Two months of pain

**Hello! Thank you for all of the reviews! I think this is the second chapter of this week? I'm pretty sure it is! Anyway, I found a gem in the music world. Her name is Melanie Martinez and she is amazing!**

**Review Replies!**

**fairytailasaurus: XD I'll defently be doing that in my new fic. (Hint Hint) **

**MissDarkRaven: (It's okay!) In about two chapters ;) I will do one then!**

**Rinka Sparkle259: ...Whoops. **

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

Whips came in contact with their skin, leaving a mark and leaving, much like the men that tortured the duo.

Lucy hissed, and Maka yelped.

Grinning in success, the men leave the cell the girls are being held in. Shutting the door behind them, they leave the girls in the furnished cell. Unbinding herself, Maka walked over to Lucy, numbing the pain. The two girls share a sympathetic look with one another, as they know they'll end up in a dirty cell soon.

For now, they just sit down and rest, wondering how they're going to get out of this.

* * *

Lucy groaned in pain as she cracked her eyes open. A gentle hand was nudging her, gentle enough to not cause too much pain, but hard enough to wake her up.

She looked over to see Angel standing above her.

"Come on, I've been sent to transfer you to the cells." She whispered, urging Lucy to get up.

Lucy nodded, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over to Maka. She had bruises from where the whip hit her.

Lucy winced, walking over to her. "Maka, wake up, come on!" She whispered urgently, shaking the girl.

Maka sat up and yawned, before drowsily following them. Angel took them up to their room, which was more furnished than they expected. She noticed a couple bricks on the back wall that were out of place. Frowning, she noted that for later.

Lucy scowled. "We're probably going to be spending time at the touture room." she thought bitterly.

The side they had came in was wide open, metal bars making a barrier, much like a cage.

She carefully climbed into the bed, and waited for Angel to shut the door.

Maka had already fallen asleep. Angel sat at the end of her bed.

"I'll bring you and Maka some food, three times a day. Most of your time will be spent in the touture chamber. I'll make sure you can use magic. You should be out of here in a month. Also, if anyone tries to do anything besides tourture, contact me." She informed, stepping out of the cell.

Lucy nodded. This was going to be a long month.

* * *

( 1 month 59 days later.)

Lucy's breathing was ragged and short, her hair was matted to the back of her head with a mixture of sweat and blood. Scars, cuts and bruises littered her body. Maka wasn't in any better shape.

She grit her teeth. She promised Natsu they would be back a day from now. She knew that if she wasn't, Natsu would have to save her again. They were still going to storm the guild, and they wouldn't make it out if they didn't have a plan. She coughed up a little blood, unable to wipe it because they had bind on.

She watched it drip to the floor, wondering just how much blood she had lost. Her and Maka had been practicing their magic everyday, except for today, when the duo was in binds all day. True to her word, she and Jellal had been working out a way to get them out. It was going to take another week, and she didn't have that time.

Two men slipped into their cage, and started to flirt.

Maka and Lucy exchanged a look, nodding.

"Do you want to have some fun with us ladies?" One suggested.

"Of course boys, we would love too. Only, we need to be freed of these binds that are holding us back." She purred.

The two men thought for a moment, before freeing the two.

Lucy smirked at them.

"Oh, you poor poor souls." She teased.

They looked at her in confusion, before a jet of water knocked them both out.

Maka and Lucy grinned and high-fived each other.

They quickly removed the out of order bricks and tossed them aside.

A medium sized window stared at them, and Lucy and Maka put their hands on the bars.

"Sun wave!" She chanted under her breath.

Maka melted the bars using her Fairy Slayer magic.

They both sprouted wings, and flew out into the night sky.

"How long?" I asked Maka.

She looked at the sky, it was a fading black, almost dark blue.

"With any luck, we'll be there by noon." She pointed out.

Lucy nodded, as they began to fly once again.

* * *

(With Fairy Tail.)

Natsu paced around nervously, he had been doing this all morning. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Calm the hell down. They'll be back." Soul deadpanned.

"What if-" Natsu started.

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san promised you didn't she? She is a celestial mage, they never break promises." She corrected calmly, sipping a drink.

Natsu stopped pacing, running a hand through his untamed hair.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed, sitting at the table.

He watched the door as morning faded into afternoon. Kasai scrunched up her face at him, trying to make him laugh.

He chuckled, watching as the look on his daughter's face turned into happiness. Her eyes brightened. He looked over to the corner of the guild they had set up for the babies and noticed Kasai pouting at him.

He chuckled, and walked over to the space that he and Soul had set up.

Juvia and Gray were together.

Juvia had gotten drunk one night, and Gray was still sober, so they went back to his house. One thing led to another, and now they were dating. The guild couldn't be happier. Natsu turned his gaze to Kazumi and Kid. Kazumi's stomach had been getting bigger, and true to his word, he was with her the whole way.

She was currently 7 months along. It turned out that she was 5 months along, not three.

The babies were currently 11 months old.

Natsu sniffed the air, catching the faint scent of fairy dust and strawberries.

He turned to the door, just in time to see it open and two figures slip in.

The whole guild was silent, except for Suta and Kasai, who crawled as fast as they could to the figures.

The figure grinned.

"Well now, that's not a very cheerful Welcome back." She pouted, stepping into the light.

Scooping up the twins, she turned towards Natsu.

"I'm back!" She sang, running over to Natsu. She hugged him, the twins still in between them.

She was glad to be back.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Also, are you ready for SOME BATTLES?! Also, I have a tumblr. Just search FairySoul and you should find me!**

**Question Time**

**_Have you listened to Melanie Martinez? (I just found out about her a couple days through a friend.)_**

**Until Next time, **

_**~Madi~**_


	24. Leaving sooner than we thought

_**HELLOOOO! How are you guys? Good? Bad? I hope you're doing well!**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**NaLuShipper:**_ She's a really good singer! You should listen to one of her songs when you get the chance!

_**Squirrel-Cat-Gamer**_: Yes, they did. ;) The party is breifly mentioned in this chapter, along with a song by the lovely Melanie Martinez. Thanks!

**_Rinka-Sparkle_**: All I can say is that it's female. ;)

_**fairytailasaurus**_: Yes! Your suggestion is going to make for a good chapter ;)

**_Spolsionzz_**: Thank you for the pointers. Nothing offends me, so don't worry! Also, my writing has improved a lot since then! I will take into account what you said and some of the plot holes you mentioned are already fixed or will be in the future. Thanks again!

_**ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Lucy smirked at the guild, expecting this reaction. Walking over to Natsu, she gave him the babies. She and Maka skipped upstairs to clean themselves up, giving them time to process what had just happened.

She jumped into the showers that had installed at the guild a while ago and closed her eyes. Her hair wasn't too tangled, Angel had helped the duo. Sighing as the water washed over her injuries, she grabbed the shampoo and put it in her hair. It smelled like strawberries, Natsu's favorite. She giggled to herself as she heard Maka get out. Washing up quickly, she got out a couple minutes later and walked into the clothing room. They had one in the guild just in case someone burned someones clothes off. (Natsu) She flipped through the racks, deciding on a pair of white shorts and a sky blue t-shirt. Walking over to the vanity, she took the brush from Maka's hands and brushed it out for her. Digging around in the drawers, she found four hairties. The first two were black, and the other two were a light blue and white, matching both of their outifts. Brushing Maka's hair out once again, she tied her hair up in a bun. She did the same to her hair and they walked down the stairs together, arms linked. Maka had the same outfit on as her, and they both wore blue and white flip-flops.

They jumped up onstage, Maka summoning a music lacrima. Lucy summoned two microphones and gave one to Maka, and they began to sing as the music started.

(_Italics_ \- Lucy **Bold** \- Maka)

_Did my invitations disappear?_  
**Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?**  
_Tell me why the hell no one is here_  
**Tell me what to do to make it all feel better**

**Maybe it's a cruel joke on me**  
**Whatever,** _whatever_  
_Just means there's way more cake for me_  
**Forever**,_ forever_

_**It's my party and I'll cry if I want to**_  
_**Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)**_  
_**I'll cry until the candles burn down this place**_  
_**I'll cry until my pity party's in flames**_  
_**[x2]**_

**Maybe if I knew all of them well**  
_I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds me_  
**Maybe if I casted out a spell**  
_But told them decorations were in pastel ribbons_

_Maybe it's a cruel joke on me_  
_Whatever_, **whatever**  
**Just means there's way more cake for me**  
**Forever,**_ forever_

**_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_**  
**_Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)_**  
**_I'll cry until the candles burn down this place_**  
**_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames_**  
**_[x2]_**

**I'm laughing, I'm crying**  
**It feels like I'm dying**  
_I'm laughing, I'm crying_  
_It feels like I'm dying_  
**I'm laughing, I'm crying**  
_It feels like I'm dying_  
**I'm dying, I'm dying**  
_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_  
**It's my party and I'll cry if I want to**

_**It's my party and I'll cry if I want to**_  
_**Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)**_  
_**I'll cry until the candles burn down this place**_  
_**I'll cry until my pity party's in flames**_  
_**[x2]**_

**_It's my party, it's-it's my party_**  
**_It's my party, it's-it's my party_**  
**_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_**  
**_Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)_**

Maka put the mics away, and turned to the lacrima that was now acting as a music player instead of a speaker.

She turned it down so it didn't upset the children, and Lucy went to go find Natsu.

(With Lucy)

She put her hands over Natsu's eyes.

"Guess who!" She chirped. He turned around to face her, giving her Kasai.

Kasai clung onto her mothers neck, giggling and warbling happily. Natsu stood, walking over to set Kasai and Suta down.

Lucy set her down, and Natsu hugged her.

"Don't ever do that again. Do you know how worried I was?" He scolded, sitting his chin atop her head. She nodded,sinking into his chest.

"Never again." She assured, giving Natsu a kiss. They broke apart and she sat down.

"So what I miss?" She inquired.

(With Maka)

I came up behind Soul and wrapped my arms around his neck. My head rested atop his fluffy white hair. He was talking with BlackStar and hadn't noticed my presence. I know Tsubaki did, even though she was playing with Hikari. I gave her a small smile and a wave. Untangling myself from Soul, I sat down next to him and leaned against him. His arm snuck around my waist, and I leaned into him more. I knew he was going to scold me later, but for now, he was going to enjoy my presence. I was home, and it felt amazing.

(With Lucy.) (Lucy P.O.V.)

"Wait, so Kazumi is due in two months?" I asked.

He nodded and looked over to were they were sitting.

From what I could see, the size if her stomach had doubled and she was glowing. Kid had his arm wrapped around her waist and she was leaning into him. I squealed happily, happy it was going well, when I saw something else that caught my attention. Gray and Juvia were talking with Levy and Gajeel, and Gray had his arm around Juvia's waist. My eyes widened and snapped back to Natsu. He nodded in conformation and I jumped out of my seat and squealed like an insane person.

"YESSSSS! IT FINALLY HAPPEENNNEDDD!" I yelled, dragging my words out.

Gajeel and Levy were sitting quite close, but there wasn't any touching. I need to fix that.

But for now, I'm just going to enjoy being home.

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild sulggishly the next morning, Suta in her arms.

"-We leave today." Erza said to the guild.

Lucy's eyes snapped up to meet Erza's stern ones.

She sighed.

"I'm going to need a cappuccino then."

* * *

**I finished the chapter! Yay! I think this is the 2nd day in a row that I've updated! I just recently started playing Fire Emblem, so that'll be fun!**

**_Question Time: _**

**Are you subscribed to my youtube channels?**

_**Until Next time,**_

_**~Madi~**_


	25. Heating Up!

_**Hello! I'm really glad so many of you enjoy this story! I will try to update more than once a week from now on. **_

**Review Replies!**

_**NaLuShipper:**_ MusicSoul and Them3pokegirls. I still need to change the second one.

_**Rinka Sparkle259: **_Thank you! If you're still interested in subscribing, My usernames are; MusicSoul and Them3pokegirls

_**Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: **_Lol! Thank you! I'm glad you like it :D

_**SuperSonic64: **_I'm currently playing Awakening. I'm currently on chapter 13. I don't know I would do if there was permanent death in that one. I lose so many units. XD. After I finish Awakening, I will probably do a story/one-shot/crossover. Thank you!

_**fairytailasaurus: **_WHICH ONE?

_**ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Lucy sighed softly as she ran her fingers through Natsu's soft hair. She looked out her window, chocolate orbs scanning the passing fields for any side of danger. She sighed as she saw their was nothing to look at. After a much needed nap, and a coffee, she was ready to go kick some ass.

"For now, I just need to come up with a strategy." She thought to herself. "Natsu and Soul are going to want some revenge, so I'll send them with Yami, the torturer. Maka and I can handle the guild master, Juvia and Wendy would work good together, I'll send them with Waru, he uses fire magic. Kazumi is back at the guild, so I can't send her in. I'll send Mira with Kid, he'll probably a big help when Orzelo goes into shadow mode. I'll send Erza and Tsubaki in to fight Suzumi. Even though Tsubaki is a novice, something tells me that she can hold her own in this fight." Lucy smiled. "The others can wipe out the other guild members, and we don't have to fight Angel."

She let out another sigh.

"Let's just hope this works." she whispered to herself.

* * *

They stood outside the doors, ready for battle. Lucy sighed as she released a blast of celestial energy, completely blowing off the front side of the building.

Smirking, she commanded the members to go.

They released attack after attack, until there was a path cleared.

She pressed two fingers to each side of her forehead, focusing on the bonds she had with them.

"Natsu, go with Soul. Go to the door that has the number one on it." She thought.

The other two nodded, running into the building.

"Maka, stay with me. Juvia, Wendy, go to the door that has a two on it." she commanded.

Wendy and Juvia's eyes narrowed, pushing through the crowd to get to the door.

"Erza, Tsubaki, go into the third door. Mira, Kid, go into the fifth. Maka, we're going to the seventh door. Gray, Blackstar, be sure to have fun with the crowd." She smirked.

Erza and Tsubaki ran through the crowd. Juvia and Wendy jumped up, and Wendy caught the duo and flew them to the door. Mira and Kid ran through as well, and Maka and Lucy sprouted wings, landing at the door.

The war had started.

* * *

Soul and Natsu walked through the door, into a dimly lit room that had weapons hung on the walls.

A man sat on a chair in the middle, a cigarette in his mouth. He was 6'6, and he wore brown pants and a green tank top. Gray hairs were sprouting on his head, matching the mans eye color. There was a mallet slung lazily over his shoulder, and he smirked. Smoke floated around the room, making a hazy mist.

"So the two dollies have waged war eh? Fine then, I'll have fun murdering your guild, starting with you." He declared, standing and putting out his cigarette. He ran at the duo, swinging his mallet at Natsu.

Natsu caught it in the air. "You're going to murder me? Hah, I've been waiting for this day for the last two months."

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He chanted, punching the man in the jaw. Soul smirked, and lit his leg aflame, sweeping the man off his feet.

This fight was just beginning.

* * *

Juvia and Wendy cautiously approached the door, opening it.

Flames were every where, dancing and flickering, casting an erie glow over the whole room.

Summoning some wind, Wendy clapped and it released, putting out some of the flames.

"Ah, it seems I have vistors." A voice spoke, making the two jump.

Wendy and Juvia stood back to back, looking around for the person.

"Up here ladies." The voice spoke again.

There was a man on the ceiling, body aflame. He blonde hair and green eyes, and was about 5'4.

Wendy gave him a glare. Lucy's advice from a few months ago echoed in her ears "_You can be threatening Wendy, just use some of that attitude I know you have, that coupled with your physical fighting skills, makes for an amazing fighter." _

She took a deep breath.

"Sky Dragons Roar!" She chanted, releasing a vortex of water on the man. The winced a little but was freed.

He fixed his glare on Wendy and she glared right back at him. He shot flames out of his hand, directing them towards Wendy.

She closed her eyes, focusing on the shape of wind around her. A thin layer of wind appeared around her, killing off the flames. She ran at the man, punching him in the stomach.

"No one hurts my big sister and gets away with it." she hissed, releasing a blast of wind. He flew back, hitting the wall with a dull thump. He got up again and ran at the duo.

Their fight was just heating up. **(Get it?)**

* * *

Mira and Kid stirided through the door, into the dark room. There was a candle illuminating the room, casting an eerie glow on the small space it covered.

A figure slipped out of the shadows, going to hit Mira. She grabbed the figure and flipped it on it's back, transforming into her wolf form.

Her coat was the same color as her hair, and her eyes where still a crystal blue.

The figure came after Kid next. He elbowed it, feeling one of the ribs crack. The figure tried to sweep him off his feet, but he was quicker, kicking him into the wall.

This fight was going to be tricky.

* * *

Maka and Lucy opened the door, only to find it was a chamber. There was nothing in the room, and the walls were painted the colors of the four elements.

Lucy and Maka shared a glance as a figure stepped into the room.

She had black hair and golden eyes.

Lucy and Maka ran at her, saying nothing.

"It is futile, your men will never beat mine." She said.

Lucy smirked, punching her in the jaw. "That's where you're wrong. We have the bonds that are unbreakable, something that your men could not foresee. I'm not going to give you a lesson on how friendship is magic, because it's not. We can predict the others' moves, and we can use emotions to strengthen our magic. We will win, and you'll be dead by sundown." She declared.

The woman scoffed, sweeping Maka off of her feet.

Lucy returned the favor, as Maka hit the woman with a blast of Earth Magic.

This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**_Ta-da! It's done! Sorry it's late. I had homework. Anyway, I just wanted to get this out!_**

**Question time:**

_**Should I do an OHSHC and Fairy Tail Crossover or a Soul Eater and OHSHC crossover?**_

**Until Next time, **

_**~Madi~**_


	26. What is she?

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been like a week since I updated, I have kittens and they are a handful. I have a boy kitten, named Luna. The other is a female cat named Erza. They love to sit on my keyboard, so I bet you can already picture how hard it is to write. **

**Review Replies: **

**Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: Thank you! **

fairytailasaurus: Thank you! Pity Party is one of my favorites, along with Mad Hatter.

Guest: It would be cool to see someone else try to write the idea!

Crazy Purple Psycho: I UPDATED! WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?

**iiGrayXLucyXNatsu: Here is your new chapter. Thanks for the compliment! I don't think I'm the best writer here though. **

_**ONWARDS!**_

* * *

She ran full speed at the duo, aiming an attack at them.

Lucy dodged, swaying to the side. She ran at the woman, and punched her stomach. The woman spit blood, and ran at Maka.

Maka ran at her, a sliver sword in her hands. When she was almost close enough to hit her, she slashed the sword out in front of her, eyes still closed. The woman smirked, not seeing the shadows come from behind her, they were covered in fire, leaving burns where they hit her. Maka slashed at her again, making her scream out in pain as the blade dug into her shoulder. Lucy ran up from behind her and punched her with celestial magic coating her fist. Maka slashed at her again, this time hitting her in the shoulder. The woman spun around, fire hitting them both as she did. Lucy responded my slashing her arm out in a swinging motion and a cresent shape of celestial magic appeared before her. She released it towards the woman, hitting her in the back. Lucy and Maka both failed to notice the shadows crawling behind them.

"You girls are done for." She said, snapping her fingers. Shadows wrapped around the two girls, and their eyes widened, before they smirked in unison.

"We sure are."

She looked confused as to why they were smirking at her, before they started to sing in unison, eyes closing.

**" I wanna see your animal side**

**Let it all out**  
**I wanna see the dirt**  
**Under your skin**  
**I need your broken promises**

As they sung, magic power began to flow out of Lucy and Maka. Lucy's magic power sunk out of the room and flew to the others, while Maka's took control of the shadows. Once she had that done, Lucy fell to the floor. Maka stuck the woman in the stomach, and she flew into the wall, defeated. Lucy knew that the others couldn't be doing well, so she sent them more magic power, letting it flow out from her and into the air. Golden streaks appeared as she let the magic flow out, successful transferring it.

Maka and Lucy both panted heavily as this went on, determined to help the others.

* * *

**I want the guts and glory, baby, baby**  
**This town is wasted and alone**

Lucy and Maka's voice reached Erza and Tsubaki's ears quickly. They pushed the door open and walked in. Shutting it behind them, they turned around as figure attacked them. She or He was dressed in a cloak, and had a sword.

Tsubaki quickly summoned a barrier of wind, not stopping to wonder how she did that without even knowing the spell.

Erza re-quipped into her Purgatory armor, slicing the figure in stomach. The figure threw a dagger at the two, making a large cut along the side of Tsubaki's cheek.

Her hands lifted up to her cheek in surprise, not noticing that the wind barrier had dispelled. Erza was fighting her hardest, successfully overpowering the figure. The figure was over to Tsubaki in a flash, a sword in hand. She stabbed Tsubaki in between the breasts before she could even react. The figure pulled the sword out of her, and Tsubaki fell to the floor as she watched the duo fight. Erza hadn't noticed Tsubaki being stabbed, as she was completely silent. That's when it all went black for her.

* * *

Natsu flipped over Yami's head. He noticed Soul had stopped fighting, and was now shaking with anger.

The duo heard a scream, it was Erza's. "TSUBAKI!"

At that moment, Natsu knew.

He knew that Lucy and Maka's singing was the cause of the magic power flowing through his veins at the moment. He knew that Tsubaki was dying. He knew that he had to end this. He knew. He ran at Yami, anger overpowering him.

Tsubaki was not going to die. They were not going to lose. Lucy wasn't going to run out of magic power before it happened. Her voice rang in his ears as they started a new song.

**Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise**  
**Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised**

He closed his eyes, allowing his gut to take over. Running at the man, he chanted: "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Soul soon joined him, and they beat the man in a matter of minutes.

Waru simply chuckled at the two of them. "You're too late, she's already dead."

Natsu and Soul smirked at him darkly.

"You'll be joining her in just a second." Soul said darkly.

They both turned on their heels and walked out of the room, Natsu snapping his fingers as fire erupted from the room behind them.

* * *

Wendy dodged another blast of fire that came her way. She grit her teeth as she thought of a way to take this man down.

Juvia was attacking him head on, and she wasn't doing bad, but she needed to get to Tsubaki before she bled to death.

She listened closely. Maka and Lucy were still singing.

**Monster,**  
**How should I feel?**  
**Creatures lie here**  
**Looking through the window**

Jumping in the air, she released a tornado at Waru. He paused for a couple minutes and Wendy took her chance. She was using up a lot of magic power, but with Maka and Lucy restoring it faster than she could use it, she figured it wouldn't hurt.

A barrier of wind surrounded Waru, and he jumped slightly.

Wendy stepped in. "I will show no mercy!" She screamed at him.

"Sky Dragon's secret art: Sky Star Pierce!" She said, hair turning pink.

A vortex of wind came from her hands, covered in stars.

It pierced his heart, successfully killing him.

Wendy looked at the body with sympathy.

"At least it was quick." She sighed, walking out of the room.

* * *

Mira and Kid winced as a blast from the shadow user hit them. He disappeared into the shadows thinking he had gotten the best of them.

Kid smirked as he released an attack on the man. Mira held him, and an ice blade appeared in Kid's hand.

"Sorry about this." he smirked. Orzelo growled, and Kid stabbed him, making sure the blade didn't reach Mirajane.

He fell to the floor and Kid walked out of the room.

"Where are you going Kid?" Mira asked him.

"To revive Tsubaki." He answered.

Mira nodded.

"I'll try to calm Black*Star down." She said, walking down the stairs.

* * *

The air crackled with electricity as Black*Star stood there, shoulders shaking.

They weren't shaking because he was crying, or because he was laughing. He was pissed.

No, he was more than pissed. More than livid. His anger was so overpowering that he couldn't even begin to describe it.

Gray looked at him in shock.

"Black*Star? Are you okay?" He asked.

Black*Star scoffed.

"No, I just have some ass to kick." He stated, marching up the stairs.

The electricity in the room dissolved, and Gray ran after him.

* * *

"Tsu...baki."

She opened her eyes, looking around. She looked around, seeing a river, there was someone standing opposite the river, who looked like her.

"Oh hello, my other half." She smirked.

The woman had angel wings, golden eyes, and indigo hair put up in a bun. She wore a white sundress, and gold gladiator sandals.

Tsubaki blinked.

"I'm your other half?" She asked.

Her other half smiled.

"That's me! We're in your head dummy." She laughed.

Tsubaki blushed in embarrassment.

"So does that mean you know?" She asked shyly.

Her other half nodded, smile fading.

"Listen. We need to become a whole, now. If not, then you'll die." She informed.

"How do I do this?" Tsubaki asked.

"Just cross that river." Her other half said hesitantly.

Tsubaki nodded, wading into the river.

The current almost knocked her over.

All her negative thoughts, and things people said to her came back at once.

"She's such a whore.

She doesn't deserve to be Black*Stars partner.

I heard she cheated on that test last week.

Why am I so weak?

Why are they friends with me?

Am I not likable?"

Tsubaki kept wading through.

"I am NOT a whore. I do deserve to be Black*Star's partner. I DON'T cheat. I am NOT weak. They are friends with me because they like me. I AM likable." She thought to herself.

The current loosened, and she came out of the other side.

She grabbed her other half's hand, and in a flash of white, she was back in the Dark Guild, Wendy hovering above her.

"Did it work?" She croaked.

Wendy shed tears of relief.

"It worked. He's dead and gone." Wendy smiled.

"That's good."

* * *

(Natsu P.O.V.)

Suddenly, Tsubaki stood, and in a flash of blinding light, she stood in front of us.

She had on gold gladiator sandals, and a greek robe.

Her eyes were golden and she had angel wings.

She summoned in a staff, and released a blast of white magic at her opponent.

She transformed back and fell to the floor.

The cloaked figure was face down on the floor, and they were dead.

What exactly happened?

* * *

Lucy and Maka smiled at each other, panting as they laid on the floor.

"We did it."

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DID! **

**Question Time: **

_**Do you want a preview of the OHSHC and Fairy Tail fanfic?**_

**Until Next time, **

_**~Madi~**_


	27. Two Weeks

HELLO! How are you guys? Good? I have a poll up, so please go vote on that! I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing..

* * *

**Here's the preview for the OHSHC AND FT FIC!**

Lucy sighed as she climbed up the stairs to Master's office. She was still sore from the last training session.

Recently, she had began to explore the caster side of Celestial Magic; Celestial Space Magic. She had collected some new keys as well. It had been about a year since Lisanna had come back, and her and Lisanna had become closer than her and Levy. She was giving team Natsu the cold shoulder though, and so was Lisanna. They were down a member after Lucy had quit half a year ago. She talked to Happy and Wendy regularly, but was not happy with the three. New people had joined, all of which she befriended after team Natsu had angered her. No one had the chance to talk to her anymore, as she was always out training or on missions. Master had called her up to his office, and she was curious.

She knocked on the door softly, her knuckles hitting the cool wooden door.

"Come in, child." he called.

She came in and plopped down on the seat, blowing on the strands of hair that escaped the ponytail atop her head.

"You needed to see me?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Another training session with Monoceros?" He asked.

She groaned. "I swear, he has it out for me just because I'm stronger than him or something. I think it was because I rejected this guy at the mall."

"Anyway, I have a mission for you and a couple others." He stated.

She waved it off, grinning. "I'll take a look at it in a minute. Did you get that file for me?" She asked.

Makarov nodded, pulling out a file folder.

"Here you are."

* * *

_**Review Replies!:**_

_**Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: **_Oops.. (points at laptop)..Did I do that?

_**fairytailasaurus: **_OKAY! YOU GOT ONE! (Thanks for Reviewing!)

_**MissNerdGirl: **_The preview's up above this if that's what you're referring too

_**iiGrayXLucyXNatsu (Guest): **_Here is more!

_**ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Indigo orbs scanned the infirmary. There was a dull throb in her head, and her body felt as heavy as led.

Tsubaki groaned. "This hurts." she whispered to herself, putting a hand to her chest. She noticed a mop of electric blue hair next to her, and she smiled fondly.

"_He probably hasn't left...Oh no, what if he hasn't ate?_" She began to worry about her partner as Maka and Lucy stepped in.

Lucy smiled brightly at her.

"Okay, you are probably worrying about Black*Star, and I just wanted to inform you that he has ate. He's fine, so stop worrying." Maka scolded, sitting on the end of her bed.

Lucy sat at the end of her bed as well, smile vanishing.

"Alright. Now I have to explain what happened." Lucy sighed. "I understand this is going to be a lot to take in, but I can't have any interruptions." She said gently. Tsubaki nodded, slightly scared of what she was going to say.

"So, based on our research, we have made a theory of what happens when a seal breaks. There are some special cases, but this is the process in which it happens. At birth, some children have magic that must be sealed because they cannot control it, it is frowned upon in their culture, or they are the future rulers of one of the magical branches. The magical branches, also known as elements, are the types of magic there are. For instance, Maka is the Ruler of the Fairy Branch. Do you get it so far?" Lucy said, looking Tsubaki in the eyes.

Tsubaki nodded carefully and Lucy smiled.

"Good. Now onto what happens when a seal breaks, the next step. Humans are split in half, even though they don't know it. You have two halves, the half that awakens when you are born, and your second origin. It usually comes into effect during puberty for non-mages, and during the awakening of second orgin of mages. This comes with more magical capacity, and unlocking some traits you wouldn't have known you had. Now, Rulers, like myself and Maka, have four orgins. There are two magic origins, and two personality orgins. Usually, one magic orgin is bounded to the other half of your personallity. We are special cases. The other half of my personallity opened when I met Fairy Tail, and my second magic opened when I met my mom. You know what happened with Maka, and yours opened two weeks ago. " Lucy stated. Tsubaki nodded, confusion taking over her features. "We're still trying to figure out how that ties into history. It may be important. Maybe it ties into Zeref and E.N.D.?" she informed, mumbling the last sentince.

Tsubaki still heard it, confusion settling in.

"What do you mean, two weeks?" She asked, eyes wide.

"You were out for two weeks." Maka deadpanned.

Tsubaki sweat dropped at her stupidity.

"What magic did I gain?" She asked.

" Elemental Angel Slaying Magic." Lucy smiled.

"I guessed I missed the party then." She sighed, she was looking forward to the party.

"Actually, we agreed that the party should wait until you woke up. Feeling any pain?" Lucy asked, smiling slightly.

Tsubaki shook her head, eyebrows furrowing.

"No, it almost feels like my body is healing itself."

Maka smiled at her. "It is, don't worry, you'll be fine in about an hour."

Lucy patted Tsubaki's foot. "Get up, we're getting you ready." She said.

Tsubaki nodded, turning around.

Lucy smirked at Maka. "Tell the group that we're going with C."

Maka nodded, running out of the room.

Lucy helped Tusbaki to the bathroom, starting the hot water. Tsubaki slipped out of her clothes and into the water. She sighed in content as the hot water washed over her injuries. Lucy plugged her phone into the speakers, singing along as she walked into The 'Dressing Room' - that's what she and Maka called it.

Flipping through the racks of clothes, she pulled an outfit out as Tsubaki came in, wrapped in a towel. Her long hair was tangled, and it went down to her thighs.

Lucy eyed her hair, internally debating on how to tie it up after it was brushed out. She handed Tsubaki the clothes, and pointed towards a curtain. Tsubaki headed over and changed.

"Erm, Lucy? Can I wear something else?" She asked, blushing as she threw the curtain open.

Lucy looked over to her, gushing as she caught sight of her outfit.

"Nope!" She sang cheerily, guiding Tsubaki towards a chair.

Tusbaki sat in the chair with a huff.

Lucy brushed her hair, listening quietly as Tsubaki sung along.

_Daddy doesn't think that you'll be good enough for me_  
_Mama says be careful 'cause he'll break your heart in three_  
_They don't walk in my shoes_  
_They ain't being kissed by you_

The words were smooth as silk, and she sung simi-quietly, almost as if she didn't want anyone to hear.

Lucy began to hum along quietly to the rest of the song.

Tsubaki's hair wasn't too tangled, most likely because she didn't move at all in her sleep.

She smiled slightly as she gathered Tsubaki's hair and put it into a bun.

Turning her around, she applied light waterproof mascara, and just a little purple eyeshadow. Just enough to stand out, but not enough to look like a clown.

She quietly changed into a cherry red tank top, jeans, and black boots.

Lucy quietly led her down the stairs, and she could feel the stares on her.

She had on a pair of blue jeans, black boots, and a white shirt. The shirt was was flowing at the ends, and came down to her thighs, there was a light gray tank top under it.

She flashed her friends a smile, and Lucy smiled back as Tsubaki sat down.

Tonight was going to be something she would remember.

* * *

**Hi! The song I used was They Just Don't Know You by Little Mix. I HAVE A POLL UP! PLEASE GO VOTE!**

**Question Time:**

_**Should I write a FT and AOT crossover? (AOT = Attack on Titan) **_

**Until Next Time; **

_**~Madi~**_


	28. The house

**(Cries silently) YOU GUYS I FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE PERSON, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A WEEK! **

**~THIS CAROUSEL~ **

**Also, the song I used in this chapter was titled "Time to Make History"**

**Review Replies:**

**Squirrel-Cat-Gamer**: _I will write it, and yes, poor laptop. UGGHHH I FEEL SO BAD FOR NOT UPDATING. Sorry. Here is the new chapter!_

**fairytailasaurus**:_OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK_

**NaLuShipper:** _Will do!_

**_ONWARDS!_**

* * *

Lucy smiled as she looked over the guild.

Everyone had fallen asleep, due to partying, and she thought they all looked cute sleeping together.

Kazumi and Kid had fallen asleep in one of the spare rooms upstairs, and everyone else was sleeping on the floor of the guild hall.

She walked upstairs, falling onto the bed beside Natsu and falling asleep.

She didn't notice how Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist, or how she snuggled into his chest.

* * *

"Lucy." A deep voice said.

"...Lucy!"

"LUCY!" The voice yelled.

Her eyes snapped open.

She was in a field, and there was a dragon in front of her.

Red...scaly...has a scar.

"Igneel?" She questioned, looking at the dragon. Igneel smiled.

"Correct." He chuckled, transforming in a flash of light.

He stepped out of the light, looking like Natsu, just with red hair and slightly older.

"Wow, do weird hair colors run in the family?" Lucy asked, blinking.

He gave her a dumbfounded look, and she shrugged.

"What did you need me for? You know it takes Magic energy to use my sub-conscious." She asked, sighing suddenly.

"Yes, well, I just wanted you to bring Natsu and Wendy to the Dragon Realm." He said, a bit sheepishly.

She glared at him.

"THAT'S IT?!" She yelled.

"You are going to be so dead when I get my hands on you tomorrow." She growled, fading away.

He smirked. "Don't forget to bring the kids!" He yelled.

* * *

Lucy sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and glaring at the wall.

"Oh he is so dead." she thought, climbing out of bed.

She took her phone off it's charger, and took a shower.

Stretching as she walked into the kitchen, she looked around and saw Natsu and the babies looking at her expectantly.

She giggled, shaking her head and walking to the new stove.

Natsu had moved the rest of her things, and everything was unpacked.

His house had expanded, now having three floors.

Entering the house, you would see the living room on the left, a white door on the right, which led to the kitchen, as you continue down the hallway, you would see a black door,to the right, it blended in with the walls, and a sky blue door to your left. Going further down, there was a green door, which led to a bathroom.

The stairs were at the end of the hall, and they led upstairs, into the second floor.

On the second floor, there were 6 white doors.

The first one on the left had been painted golden and blue, and had a red dragon painted onto it that was breathing fire onto Natsu's and Lucy's names.

Natsu and Lucy's names had been painted on in bubble letters, and was surrounded by fire.

On the right, the first two doors had been painted blue and pink, and there was a binky on each, both handles painted black, with Kasai's having fire surround it, and Suta's had stars on it.

The next one on the left had been painted orange, and it was a bathroom.

The last two were guest rooms, for now at least.

The third floor was all guest rooms and storage, plus an extra bathroom.

Lucy loved the extra space, and was still in awe of Natsu's drawing skill.

The black door was her study, which blended in with the walls, being black.

The layout of the kitchen was a nice change. The walls in the kitchen were painted white, drawings of cookbooks and food decorating them.

There were Black cabinets lining the black walls, black counters under them, and a gray stove replacing the middle one.

The sink was to the left of that, and the dishwasher and refrigerator was next to the dishwasher.

The wooden dinner table was pushed up against the right wall, leaving a gap for a person to sit in a chair there. Their was a bunch of new cooking ware, and she loved it.

Flipping the pancakes, she giggled.

She flipped the pancake up and caught it on the plate, setting the plate down for Natsu.

Grabbing her plate, she sat down.

Lucy giggled as Kasai pouted, opening her baby food.

It opened with a 'pop' and Kasai brightened.

She took a spoonful out, and held it out to Kasai.

Kasai opened her mouth, seemingly getting the message.

She stuck the spoon in Kasai's mouth, pulling it back out only to find it was empty.

She raised an eyebrow, giving Kasai more. Once Kasai had finished, she fed Suta, who happily ate it all.

She turned back to her pancakes, only to find them gone.

She looked up to see Natsu, a smirk on his face.

Lucy turned around and kissed him, taking him by surprise.

Her hand snuck around him, grabbing the pancakes from behind his back.

They were already cut and had syrup on them, still looking delicious.

She picked up her fork from the table and ate a bite, watching in satisfaction as Natsu's face turned into shock.

Once she was done, she put the plate into the sink, looking back as Kasai stared at her with her father's signature puppy dog eyes.

She giggled and scooped her daughter up into her arms, silently letting Natsu know that he was going to bathe Suta.

Walking into the master bedroom, she turned on a song, swinging her hips to the beat and running the bath water. She sat Kasai down on the closed toilet, and Kasai warbled happily.

Plugging the drain, she stripped her daughter and set her in the water, singing to her.

"_So, step on up to the plate, meet your fate_

_Walkin' straight on into the lion's lair_  
_So, step on up, up to the plate, 'cause this ain't no game_  
_It's time to make history, yeah! _"

Kasai looked up at her mother, an adoring look in her eyes.

She grabbed the shampoo, and, squirting a little in her hands, she began to scrub Kasai's black hair.

It had grown out a couple inches, and was soft.

Kasai giggled a little, and Lucy smiled, a motherly warmth filling her. Her heart swelled with the love she had for the little baby.

Washing her daughter's body, she took her daughter out of the bathtub and pulled the plug.

Drying Kasai off with a towel, she propped Kasai up on her hip.

Walking into her room, she sat her down on the changing table and walked over to Kasai's dresser.

Picking out a white sundress, she changed her and brushed her hair out.

She sat Kasai in her and Natsu's room, handing her some toys to play with while she showered and got ready.

* * *

After getting ready, she and her family traveled to the Dragon Realm.

As she stepped into the portal after Natsu, she grinned at the somewhat familiar atmosphere.

Dragons flew all over, some landing in front of the palace.

The palace was made of a black brick, some of the wall being windows.

The scenery was beautiful, and a claw poked her gently.

She turned around to be face to snout with the giant dragon. Blinking, giggled slightly.

"Why are you in your dragon form?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Natsu turned around, wanting to see what this was all about.

His eyes widened, almost dropping Suta as Lucy scooped him up.

Natsu was finally reunited with his dragon.

* * *

_**UGGHHHH I FINALLY FINISHED IT! **_

_**Question Time: **_

**Would you like a preview of the FT x AOT crossover? ALSO! HAVE YOU PLAYED/WATCH/KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE PERSONA SERIES?**

_**Until next time, **_

_**~Madi~ **_


	29. King Dragneel?

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I haven't had much motivation to write this fanfic recently, and I don't know why. Anyway, this chapter is kinda filler (and foreshadowing), sorry about that. The next chapter will be comedy filled, so stay tuned!**

**Review Replies:**

**Squirrel Cat Gamer: **_Thank you!_

**Pointful Review:** _Well, I have a headcannon that Dragon Slayers can also teach their magic. I think the FT wizards would be, just because they can ensure that Maka and the others know something to get them out of tough situations in battle. Thank you for reviewing! _

* * *

**The AOT and FT crossover preview:**

"What's going on?" Lucy groaned, sitting up. Her and Wendy, along with Carla. They were in a huge forest, and she could hear fighting in the distance.

She frowned, remembering the spell she had used earlier.

"We must be in the other dimension." She sighed.

She picked Wendy up, who was more of a little sister now. Team Natsu had been ignoring her because Lisanna was back, and she was supposed to be her replacement on the team. Lisanna wasn't a bad person, her and Lucy were actually very close. Lucy had no idea what came over the rest of the team, but she could still hear some insults thrown around behind her back.

She had changed her style. She now wore jeans and a purple tank top, with a dark blue cape on. It had the Fairy Tail guild mark on the back, in white. The cape tied around her neck, and there was a hood. She wore a belt of weapons around her waist.

She closed her eyes, searching the forest for any signs of her other team members.

* * *

Lucy smiled softly as she watched Natsu and Igneel bicker back and forth.

...She briefly wondered if Natsu knew he had a brother.

Shaking her head, she looked over to where Natsu and Igneel were.

"Did you tell him?" Lucy shouted.

Igneel nodded his head yes, while Natsu stared at her, mouth agape.

"You knew?" He yelled.

Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm your mate after all." She giggled.

Igneel transformed into his dragon form, resting his hand on the ground.

Lucy sprouted wings for both her and Natsu, controlling them and setting the family atop Igneel's back.

She handed Suta over to Natsu while she kept a hold of Kasai.

Igneel took off. A barrier of invisible fire surrounded them, keeping them on the giant dragon and allowing them to see the view.

Islands decorated the sky, a grassland below. She guessed that the castle was on another Island. All of them had a lot of their respective element on them, except for the water dragons, who lived in the ocean that was on one side of the grasslands.

"Igneel, where are we headed?" Lucy yelled over the roaring wind.

The dragon nodded to an icy island. The icy island was covered in glittering stars, and she tried to recall what dragons lived on the Island.

"This is Glacia and Tenno's island, right?" She yelled.

Igneel nodded, landing on the island.

They jumped off, and were immediately greeted.

"Igneel, King Dragneel, Queen Dragneel, Princess and Prince Dragneel." The two humans acknowledged their presence, bowing in respect.

Lucy laughed lightly.

"Please, don't call Natsu King, or Ruler, it'll go straight to his head."

Natsu huffed.

"No it won't." he pouted.

The other two laughed, standing up straight.

Lucy eyed the two.

Glacia was a fair-skinned woman, her icy blue hair blending in with her skin but sticking out at the same time. She wore a golden sweater and blue jeans, making her look about thirty in her human form. Her eyes were a coal color, making Lucy wonder if people could get lost in her eyes.

Tenno was a tan man- (teehee, that rhymed) "_Shut up, Madi. I'm trying to describe this man in front of me._" Lucy thought, an irk mark appearing on her forehead.

Madi stuck her tongue out, not that Lucy could see it.

Back to the story!

-that had gold eyes and slightly darker hair. He had on a blue t-shirt and gold shorts, making Lucy wonder how he wasn't cold. His eyes were a soft brown, green flakes mixed in.

Kasai opened her arms, wanting Tenno to hold her.

Lucy smiled.

"Do you want to hold her, Tenno?" Lucy asked.

Tenno nodded and she handed Kasai to him. Kasai giggled and beamed up at the humanized dragon with a little toothless smile.

Natsu still wasn't processing this as he handed Suta to Glacia.

"So I'm the ruler of the Dragons?" He asked.

Lucy bit her lip. He didn't know he was also half demon.

"That's right." she nodded.

Natsu cheered.

They talked with the Dragons, going around and visiting everyone. They brought Grandeeny, Igneel, Metalicana, Wesslogia and Skidrum back with them as they exited.

Kicking the door open, she smirked as the Dragon Slayers looked at her and Natsu in disbelief.

"Wendy, Gajeel, come here." she commanded.

Wendy and Gajeel ran to her, looking at the figures behind Lucy.

"Okay guys, you can take the cloaks off." Lucy and Natsu said, giving the others smug smirks.

The figures unclasped their cloaks, only to reveal five people. 1 girl and four guys.

The girl had sky blue hair, and eyes that were brown. She looked to be about 40-50, but in reality, she was like 500+ years old. She wore a light yellow sundress, and a pair of blue flats.

The first man had fire red hair, and Natsu's face, just looking 50 instead of 18, and he had gray eyes. He was wearing a red T-shirt, and black jeans. he also had on sandals similar to Natsu's.

The next man looked almost identical to Gajeel, but he looked older (about 50), and had a scar on the left side of his cheek. His hair was also short, and his eyes were a darker red.

Next to him was a man that looked like Sting, but his hair and eyes were darker, and he had a beard. He looked about 50. He had a scar running down the right side of his face.

The last man looked like Rogue, except his bangs didn't cover one of his eyes, he also looked about 50. He had a scar running down the left side of his face.

Wendy ran over to the only woman.

"Grandeeny?" she asked, "Is that you?"

Grandeeny nodded, small tears building up in the corners of her eyes.

Wendy jumped into her arms, crying in joy.

Gajeel walked slowly over to Metalicana.

"Old man?" He asked

Metalicana nodded. "It's me, squirt."

Lucy turned to Wesslogia and Skidrum.

"Go, find them." she commanded, a soft smile on her face.

"Yes, Queen Dragneel." they bowed.

Lucy giggled. "Ah, just call me Lucy."

They both nodded, and took off.

The guild went silent.

"QUEEN LUCY?" They yelled.

Lucy laughed.

"Ah, yes. Natsu here is the King of the Dragon Realm, but don't call him king, it goes to his head."

The guild looked at Natsu in disbelief.

"How?" they yelled.

"Oh, that. Well, the last heir passed away suddenly, and he and Igneel were good friends, so Igneel here asked him if his 'child' could take over. The heir agreed, and we went over today to finalize that. I am his mate, so I am the queen. Any questions?" she said.

The guild shook their heads and she smiled.

"Then let's party!" she cheered.

Little did the boys know that tomorrow, a bet would be placed, and they wouldn't like the punishment for losing.

* * *

**I FINSHED IT!**

**Question Time!**

_**So you want a Persona and FT crossover? If so, do you want a preview? **_

**Until Next Time, **

_**~Madi~**_


	30. What?

**Here's an update! This chapter kicks off the last arc of this story! I don't think I am going to make a sequel for a while, and all the pairings may not become 'cannon' in the story, but will be hinted. We only have like 5 chapters after this.**

**Review Replies:**

**Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: Thank you!**

**Phant0m Z0ne: Not to be rude, but they do have smartphones, so I would think they have Ipods. Thank you so much! I will try to keep the perspective constant. **

**Ultimate Fireworm 100: Thanks! My writing has improved a lot since the beginning, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**RoseTheDragonSlayer: Without spoiling anything, there is something along those lines happening. **

* * *

_Lucy looked down at the baby in her arms._

_"Don't get me wrong Kasai, I love you, but I need a break." she groaned._

_"Maybe I could have Makarov watch you two and the other two so I can go out with Natsu.." she mumbled, a plan forming in her head._

_Natsu walked into the room, carrying Suta._

_Lucy smiled at him. "Natsu, what do you think about Karaoke?" She asked, knowing he had heard her talking to herself._

_He smiled at her. "Sounds good."_

* * *

Lucy smiled, thinking back on the fun day they had at karaoke. Kasai tugged on her hair, looking up at her mother. Kasai was wearing a sky blue shirt and cute little pink shorts.

Lucy was dressed similarly, wearing a dark blue shirt and black shorts, along with open toed sandals. Her long hair flowed down her back, standing out against her shirt and shorts.

She grinned, nuzzling the little baby.

Erza walked in, the doors opening with a loud bang. She made a B-line for Lucy, opening her mouth to speak. Before she could get a word out, a group of dark mages came in, swiping the babies up.

No one had any time to react, as they were already gone.

When Lucy came to her senses, she almost flew out of the guild hall, but Erza grabbed her shoulder.

"Their with Zeref, it would be useless to go after them." Erza said.

Her eyes widened, little tears forming in the corners of them. She crumpled to the floor, allowing herself a moment of pity.

"Maka, scan the souls in the area. The rest of you, I want at least three pieces of information by sunset." She said, collecting herself and sending a stern look at the guild members. They looked at her with worry.

Little tears rolled down her cheeks, but she gave all of them a reassuring smile and walked out.

Walking into the forest, she took out one of her strongest keys, and opened the gate.

"Open! Gate of the Elemental Goddess! Diyne!" she chanted, feeling power leave her.

The platinum-haired goddess appeared before her, her blue eyes sending Lucy a scolding look.

"I told you, don't call me out until you have improved your magic power more!" she sighed, catching Lucy in her arms as she fell.

She sat down indian-style, looking at the young mother's head that rested on her lap.

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk for a little bit." she said, looking up at the sunshine that came through gaps in the treetops.

The goddess sighed again.

"What about?" she said, running her hands through Lucy's silky blonde hair.

Lucy sighed, moving her hands onto her stomach.

"Am I a bad mother?"

Diyne looked at her with pity. "What makes you ask?"

"It's just, the kids, they got kidnapped, and I couldn't do anything. I feel like I've just, not been a good parent." Lucy sighed. "I really don't think it's fair to either of us, especially because Natsu and I are trying so hard."

Diyne made a small "hmm" noise and began to trace shapes on Lucy's face.

"I honestly think you're a good parent. You and Natsu love them more than they know, and really, you go above any beyond to make sure they are safe and happy." she said softly. "You and the guild do everything you can to get them back whenever they're in trouble. I think you're doing good."

Lucy's face lit up in a smile. "Yeah, I guess I am dumb to think that I'm not." she said, voice regaining confidence.

Maka ran into the clearing, panting.

"Lucy, the mages that took the kids are witches." She panted, eyes still a glowing green.

Lucy sat up quickly, closing Diyne's gate and looking at Maka.

"Just a second." she said, opening a portal.

Stepping into the portal, she was taken to the celestial world and she regained her magic power.

Going back into the portal, she was taken to Earthland.

She looked at Maka.

"We need to call Lord Death."

Maka nodded mutely, sprouting wings and flying back to the guild with her.

The guild was vacant except for Kid and Kazumi, along with master.

Flying to the bathrooms, they closed the door behind them.

Maka walked over to the mirror, fogging it up with her breath and chanting something as she wrote the numbers 42-42-564 with her finger.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door" she chanted.

The mirror came to life, a picture of Lord Death appearing on the other side.

"Why hello Maka and Lucy! What can I do for you two dearies today?" he greeted, Stein and Spirit by his side.

"We have a situation." Lucy stated, cutting Maka off before she had the chance to speak.

Lord Death's face turned serious. "What is it?" he asked.

"We have reports of about 200 keshin souls in the dark guild that took the toddlers. 7 stronger witch souls."Maka reported, her mouth set into a firm line.

He made a small sound of surprise, but masked it well.

"Shall I send reinforcements?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so, Lord Death." Lucy replied. "Our current number of battlers just won't be enough, especially with Zeref on the enemies side. "

Lord Death's eyes darkened at the mention of the mention of the dark wizards name. "I'll send the best I have, but you already have some of the top Meister-Weapon duos." he winked.

Lucy giggled, while Maka blushed in embarrassment.

"Aw, my little cousin is the best at her school! She's so cute." Lucy gushed, hugging Maka.

"Lucy~ Quit!" Maka whined.

Lucy giggled, waving goodbye at Lord Death.

She kept teasing Maka, giggling until she couldn't breath.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew this wouldn't last much longer.

Battle couldn't wait.

* * *

**Hoorah! I finished it! I am so so so so so sorry that this wasn't out sooner. I was planning to release this on New years, but it wouldn't let me see new reviews. Anyway, I hope you had happy holidays!**

**Question Time! **

_**Should I do an Undertale Fic? **_

**Until Next Time, **

_**~Madi~**_


	31. Kami, Jase, and Yumi!

**OMG OMG YOU GUYS I'M SORRYYY! AHH I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE THREE MONTHS I'M SORRY!**

**Btw, DOAB and Candyman are life right now. **

**Review Replies!: **

**Notice-Me-Not**:_ Thank you! (Btw, you've been noticed XD) _

**Kyuubi-kun45:** _Thank you so much! _

**vivarose7:** _There will be more! I PROMISE! _

**Guest:** _Thank you bunches! I personally think that Erza and Lucy are on the same level, but that's just me I guess. _

**Guest (1):** _Will do! _

**NatalieJade-chan:** _Thank you! _

**Charlie Mercury:** _Hm, I'll have to give them a listen. _

**_ONWARDS!_**

* * *

Lord Death had ended up sending over Spirit, Stein, and a couple others that Lucy didn't know. She made conversation as they waited, looking at the door and clock every so often.

She soon found that the others were fairly new miesters and Weapons, and she gave them a friendly smile.

"That's awesome! I'm sure you are awesome if Lord Death sent you." she smiled.

The pairs only nodded.

A cloaked figure walked in and Lucy grinned, grabbing Maka and Soul, also motioning for Natsu and Tsubaki to follow her. They walked up to the figure, who smiled serenely, green eyes flashing for a brief moment. She then grabbed onto Lucy's wrist, who was attached to the confused parents.

They were transported to a brick castle, one that looked like someone had used a storybook castle for it's plans. A comforting warmth spread over them as small fairies danced around them, one landing on Lucy's outstretched arm. "Hi, little one." she cooed. The fairy seemed to smile at her, warmth spreading through her again. She gave the small fairy a closed-eyed smile, and released it back into the air.

Maka and Soul looked around, confused and worried. Lucy looked at them, and frowned. "Calm down, this is an old friend of mine."

The cloaked figure chuckled. "I'd say I'm more than that, Lucy."

Lucy smiled, but still whined playfully. "Aww, Auntie Kami, why won't you let me have just a little fun!"

Her aunt pulled her hood down, revealing an aged woman, about Maka's age. "Now, now. We can't have fun." she teased.

She had the same shade of hair as Maka, and she had her eyes and face shape as well.

"M-mom?!" Maka yelled in shock. "Is that really you?"

Kami nodded, opening her arms for a hug. Maka threw herself into her mother's arms, snuggling into her.

Lucy smiled at the scene, letting them have a few moments before she butted in.

"I hate to interrupt your reunion, but we need to talk about the situation at hand."

Her aunt looked back at her. "Of course."

"Well, our children have been kidnapped by the dark guild, Suzu. We need your help to get them back." Lucy said.

"CHILDREN?" Her aunt questioned, head snapping up as it sunk in.

"No, no, mom! They're adopted." Maka assured.

Her mom lifted a brunette eyebrow. "I assume these two are the adoptive fathers then?" she asked, walking over to Soul and looking him over.

"Hm..." she made a humming noise at the back of her throat. She met his eyes and held his gaze for a second.

"Well, you've already mated, so what can I do? I would've approved anyway." She shrugged, walking over to Natsu.

She repeated what she had done for Lucy, and nodded.

"Yes, once again, you have mated, but a dragon slayer, Lucy? And the King for that matter?" She deadpanned.

Lucy sighed. "Yeah. It's not like I even knew before I chose him, so, deal with it." she said playfully, sticking her tongue out.

"Well, they seem to love you and the children a lot, so I will. Plus, it's not like he'll even notice me, with my aura limiters on." she agreed.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Still as nutty as ever."

"So mom, where have you been?" Maka asked, not comfortable that her mom knew what happened behind closed doors.

"Oh, I've been here, I had duties to attend to." She absent-mindlessly mentioned.

"...and you didn't you take me with you?" she asked, annoyed.

Kami looked over at Maka. "Well, yeah. I couldn't. That would decrease the possibility of you not finding a mate. Plus, I've kept contact. And you got to meet Soul this way, so you can thank me for that when you have biological children. How is your father by the way?" she asked.

"He's the same as ever." she groaned.

"Hm, I hoped that he would change. Did you see those postcards I sent you?" Kami asked.

"Yeah. I've kept every one of them." Maka answered.

"I've been to all those places, just not for as long as you would think." Kami mentioned. "Anyway, I couldn't come back because I've had to tend to matters, so I'm sorry about that. Lucy, could you take us back home?"

Lucy nodded, astonished by how little explanation Kami was giving. She was even more astonished that Maka was letting her get away with it.

She snapped her fingers, and they were back in the guild.

"Woah!" Black*Star yelled. "Where'd you learn that one from?"

"One of my spirits. It was one of the ones I 'made' from those lost souls. Remember?" Lucy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh! You mean that short skeleton? Lazy guy? Blue jacket, right?" He asked

(If you get this reference, put blue panda somewhere in your review.)

"Yeah. I'll have to go deal with the other demon that killed them." Lucy muttered darkly, running a hair through her blonde locks.

"Anyway, back on topic." Maka reminded. "When are the other two going to be back?"

Natsu and Lucy shared a look. "Right now."

As if it was planned, the door swung open at that exact moment, a girl with white hair and black tips and highlights appearing, her left hand's fingers interlaced with a blue haired, golden eyed male's. She had an hourglass figure, with her hair pulled back into a braid, brown peeking out at her roots. She was wearing a black T-shirt, with the words; Panic! at the disco written on it and a starry background, and black shorts. On her feet were a pair of black sandals. Her boyfriend, wore the same shirt, but had on navy blue basketball shorts. He wore a pair of black tennis shoes.

"Jase! Yumi! You're back!" Kazumi squealed, leaving Kid's side and running to hug Yumi.

Yumi giggled. "Hey, Zumi!" She hugged the older woman the best she could, giggling at her annoyed expression as Kazumi pouted over not being able to hug her properly.

"I just want the damn baby out." she groaned, expression shifting.

"Speaking of babies..where are the four toddlers, Lucy?" she yelled.

Lucy looked over to Maka. "Good luck." she smiled innocently.

"Wha- Lucy!" Maka groaned.

"Uh, Yumi, the toddlers were kidnapped by the dark guild, Suzu." Maka yelled back.

It took a few moments for what Maka said to register, but when it did...

...all hell broke loose.

* * *

**jfc. I've kept you guys waiting way to long and will have another chapter out this week. **

**Question Time!: **

_**This is going to sound self-centered, but I need to know. Which of my stories do you like best?**_

**Until Next time (whichishopefullynotanotherthreemonthsfromnow,I'msoorryyy!) **

_**~Madi~**_


	32. Kazumi? What's wrong?

**Here's the next chapter! Can we get some more reviews? I would like to reach 200 reviews by the time we finish this! Also, I may have made sans cameo in this one. Nyeh. Heh. Heh.**

**Review Replies:**

**Notice-Me-Not:** _Yeee, Maka's mommy! Lucy knows everything for a reason, you know. :D Thank you! (Also, okey, I no notice u.) _

**endereaper2013:** _Thank you! (Will you get the reference in this one, though?)_

_**ONWARDS!**_

* * *

"THEY WERE KIDNAPPED?! BY WHO? I'M 'BOUT TO KICK SOME DARK MAGE ASS AND I NEED TO KNOW WHO KIDNAPPED THEM!" she screeched, running over to Maka and Lucy, shaking the latter up and down violently.

Jase ran after her, pulling her off Lucy and wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Yumi, calm down." He whispered. She closed her eyes and sighed, sinking into her boyfriends warmth. "You have to stay calm."

"You're right." She muttered.

Kami raised an eyebrow, looking at the couple with increasing interest.

Maka and Lucy exhaled, glad to be free of the other woman's wrath.

Kami hummed. "Well. I'll be going. You all should plan for the battle tomorrow. I should have the children back by sundown."

With that, she walked out.

It was only then that Lucy noticed the sword holder on her side.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dark guild. (Three hours later)

"Master, the children are becoming pests. Shall we dispose of them?" A cloaked figure asked.

"No. Under no circumstances should you eliminate them. They will be the decider in this worlds future." Zeref responded immediately, staring at the wall.

"They are radiating with **that** magic." The cloaked figure said, blue eyes shifting to the side.

"Which is why they are being kept here. I would have them killed otherwise. Have they been fed?" Zeref asked.

"No sir. I shall go do that now." The cloaked figure said, bowing an exiting the room.

As soon as the figure had left, another cloaked figure walked in. "Hello sir. I would like to join your guild."

Zeref turned around. He was met with green eyes and a confident smirk.

"Very well." He summoned a orb of dark magic.

"Hit this orb with an attack, and your score will determine your place in this guild."

She nodded. "Yes sir." She took her sword out of it's place, charging magic up. Her sword coated it's self in a mixture of Fire, water, wind, and earth magic.

Walking calmly to the other side of the room, she ran at the orb, slashing it once and putting her sword back. Her eyes closed for a moment, then opened as she turned around.

The orb had been shattered. Shards of orb were around her feet, some sticking to the ceiling.

Zeref hummed. "Very good. You shall take the place of the top elite, right under me."

Kami nodded. "Thank you sir."

He looked back at her thoughtfully.

"Why don't you go take care of our prisoners? Bring them dinner." He commanded, giving her the key.

"Yes sir." Kami bit back a smirk. He was such an idiot, trusting a new recruit when he was about to wage war.

She exited the room with a bow.

* * *

Kazumi felt a strong cramp in her lower stomach, and she leaned over, placing her hand on the bench next to her.

_"What was that? It didn't feel like a kick or anything._" she thought.

She looked down.

The bench was wet.

* * *

Lucy nodded at one of the suggestions made for the action plan tomorrow.

Her ears picked up a quiet gasp, and a panicked breath. Mating with a dragon slayer had some after effects.

She looked over to Kazumi, was everything alright?

Kazumi looked back at her, panic-stricken.

Lucy's eyes widened, did that mean what she thought it did?

Kazumi mouthed one sentience that confirmed her fears. "My water just broke."

She stood from the table, looking over to Wendy and Maka. "Come with me, Maka. Wendy, find Kid."

Wendy's head snapped up. "Does that mean what I think it does?" Her ears had probably picked up on the panicked breathing too.

Lucy nodded solemnly. "Yes."

Wendy ran off to find Kid.

Lucy and Maka ran over to Kazumi, who was panicking badly.

"Zumi. Calm down. You will be okay." She assured, looking her long time friend in the eye.

Kazumi nodded.

"Now, I'm going to call out one of my spirits to help us, and you're going to be levitated into the air, but I need you to stay calm for me, okay? Stay calm." Kazumi nodded once more, clutching Lucy's hand.

With her other hand, she summoned one of her key rings, and picked off a key. The top was a blue, pixelated looking heart, that ran into white, and it was shaped like a bone at the end. She closed her eyes.

"Open! Gate of the Judge; Sans!" She closed her eyes as blue flames lept up around her, all growing and focusing in on one spot, and then colliding.

The flames went away, and a short skeleton was in the place where they had met.

"you called?" The short skeleton asked.

"I need your help. Her" Lucy gestured to Kazumi "water just broke, and we need to get her in a bed before she begins having closer contractions."

sans nodded. "gotcha."

The light in his eye socket turned blue. A small heart popped out of Kazumi, turning blue as she began to float into the air.

He began to walk upstairs, Kazumi floating ahead of him.

Maka and Lucy were close behind.

Everyone was watching, they all had a guess of what happened.

As Liz watched Kazumi float up the stairs, she prayed hers was right.

* * *

Lucy paced back and forth restlessly. They had gotten Kazumi situated, and Kid with her. Porlyusica had been called to deal with the labor, and Wendy would be helping her. Wendy was not ready for that, she knew. She was still amazed that Wendy offered to help in the first place. The girl was only 13!

A wave of silence had swept over the guild, everyone wondering why she was going into labor now. She was only 8 months along!

Lucy knew didn't know why, she ran through the differences in her head, something she had memorized. Slayer pregnancies were different than normal mage and human pregnancies. While human and mage's water's broke 24 hours before or in labor, Slayers' always broke before, and they always went into labor about an hour after. That still didn't clear up the 8 month thing.

A thought occurred to her that made her mouth go dry. What if someone had used magic to quicken her pregnancy? It wasn't unheard of, but why?

What good reason would he have to do that?

* * *

**OOOOOHHHH. 'TIS HEATING UP! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Question Time!: **

_**No question today! But, I want you to ask me a question! :D Fire away! **_

**Until Next Time: **

**_~Madi~ _**


	33. Kendal

**Okay so here is an explanation as to why I've been inactive for so long.**

**The end of the school year threw me off and I was busy with my youtube channel, and I've been looking at games and playing them. And Undertale happened to be and it may or may not have consumed my time. And my computer got wiped, so I couldn't write because I didn't have the chapter plans. So I lost all motivation...and it kinda just spiraled down from there, but now I'm going to finish this story. I'm going to sit here for who knows how long and type up 3 chapters so this story will be finished. Ideas are flowing and I'm ready to try and start another new story *sigh* why do I do this to myself? Anyway, I would go check it out later.**

**Review Replies!:**

**Notice-Me-Not:** _Shhhh, they aren't supposed to know that yet! XD Thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry I kept you waiting!_

**Guest:** _Glad to hear I made someone laugh!_

**Un:** _*Pats back* There, there. Also, thank you! _

**Guest (2) : **_Oh, really? Hmmm. I'll think about one but I don't know how long it'll be until you get a sequel, sorry. There are other projects I'm working on as well if you'd like to read those. _

**_ONWARDS!_**

* * *

High-pitched cries filled the guild hall as Kendal Nanakazaki came into the world. Kazumi laid back, relief washing over her. Kid held her hand, and she smiled at him. "Kendal's here." she panted, glowing with happiness and exhaustion. Kid squeezed her hand. "I heard." He smiled back at her, absolutely glowing along with her. Wendy looked sick to her stomach, and Porlyusica was cleaning the baby. She finished minutes later and handed Kazumi the baby. She cradled the baby, cooing to it softly. She eventually handed it to Kid, who looked down at her with as much adoration as he would if that was actually his child. It didn't matter that she wasn't biologically his. The baby's blue eyes stared back at his yellow ones and he smiled, cooing to her as well. _"Never thought this was something I'd be doing._" He thought.

Wendy and Porlyusica slipped out. Lucy looked at them. "Did it go okay?" Lucy asked anxiously. Wendy nodded, sensing anger from her adoptive sister. "What's wrong?" she asked. Lucy sighed quietly. "I'll tell you guys later. We need to prepare for tomorrow and I need to set up a seeing spell for Kazumi. "Is Kid still coming along?" Wendy asked. Lucy nodded. "Kazumi told me that he was when I helped get her situated," she explained.

_~Flashback, 5 hours earlier~_

_Kazumi laid on the bed, panting. Lucy was staying with her until Kid and Porlyusica arrived. She clutched Lucy's hand. _

_"Lucy. You have to promise me that even if I'm still in labor when you guys leave tomorrow that you'll take Kid with you. He has to go." she stopped talking for a minute. "He can't let you all down just because I'm having a baby. Something larger is at stake with this battle, not just the children." _

_Lucy understood. "The universe is at stake here." _

_Kazumi nodded, screaming a bit in pain. _

_Lucy closed her eyes, squeezing her friend's hand in comfort. "I promise."_

_~Flashback end~_

Lucy recounted the conversation to Wendy and she went silent for a moment, then shook her head. "She's so selfless."

Lucy smiled softly. "Indeed."

She stood. "I'm going to go make the announcement." Wendy nodded, walking ahead.

* * *

Lucy cleared her throat on the stage, into the mic. People stopped, turning to look at the woman. "I am happy to inform you all that Kendal Nanakazaki was brought into the world safely and she is healthy." Cheers arose in the guild. "But, as four little members have recently been taken from us, we sadly will have to go into battle right after this amazing event." The guild hall was silent once again, each member digesting that fact. "It will be up to you to ensure that Kazumi is comfortable and has everything she needs. I'm sure master knows what to do, but you all need to help out, am I clear?" she announced, an air of finality around her.

Everyone nodded, clearly understanding that this wasn't something they could argue about with the blonde woman.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open. Kami stood in the doorway, in her black cloak, along with two sets of twins in her arms. How she carried them was beyond Lucy, but she wasn't about to question it.

Lucy set the mic onstage and jumped off, running over with Maka to grab the children. Natsu and Soul were right behind them, wanting to make sure the little ones were alright.

Lucy scooped Kasai and Suta up, crying with joy. She kissed their heads. "Oh god I'm so glad you're safe." she cried. Natsu was across from her, wrapping his family in a hug as the babies warbled happily, glad to be back in their mother's warmth.

She wished she could've stayed like that forever, just there with her babies and Natsu. Unfortunately, she couldn't stay like that forever, as Kami was beckoning her to the door. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them, her eyes scanning the guild for the two women that she had adopted the twins from. A tap on her shoulder startled her out of her scanning, and she spun to be face-to-face with Raven. The older woman nodded softly, eyes softened and telling her this was the correct thing to do. "This battle decides the world's fate," she whispered. Lucy's lips quirked up into what seemed like a serene smile. "They need to be fed and showered." she handed the twins over to their birth mother and closed her eyes, missing their warmth already. She turned toward the door, brushing by Kami in a moment of silence.

"We leave in two hours."

* * *

The train ride wasn't very long, and it seemed to Lucy that before she could blink, they were standing in front of the enemy guild and getting ready to attack. She took a deep breath and transformed, knowing very well that this could be her last battle.

Transforming in a flash of light, she transformed into a white sundress with golden accents and brought her staff out, aiming the end at the guild hall and firing a blast of magic at the guild hall.

The final battle was beginning. The battle to decide the world's fate.

They wouldn't lose.

* * *

**Okay, first of three done. Next chapter is going to be a long one, probably almost double what a normal chapter would be. Again, I'm extremely sorry about this, and will be pumping out chapters either throughout the course of the day or throughout the next three days. **

**Question Time!:**

_**Who is your favorite character in this fic?**_

**Until Next Time: **

_**~Madi~**_


End file.
